Romance Na Grécia
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Edward Cullen precisava de uma noiva para apresentar ao avô… e escolheu Isabella Swan. Afinal, quem melhor do que ela para representar a pequena farsa? Isabella sabia que seu novo chefe pensava que ela era uma mulher fácil e conquistadora...
1. Chapter 1

**Como contar a verdade?**

Edward Cullen precisava de uma noiva para apresentar ao avô… e escolheu Isabella

Swan. Afinal, quem melhor do que ela para representar a pequena farsa?

Isabella sabia que seu novo chefe pensava que ela era uma mulher fácil e conquistadora…

Mas estava completamente equivocado! Agora, os dois partilhariam um quarto na vila

da família dele, numa ilha paradisíaca na Grécia… Partilhariam a mesma cama…

E Isabella não sabia como revelar a verdade a Edward… Que ela era virgem!


	2. Chapter 2

Bom Diaa meus amores! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! U.U ... Não postei antes porque estava adaptando outros livros, e posso garantir que vem coisas boa para vocês! E tão para ajudar, me deu sinusite, e posso garantir que é uma das coisas mais dolorosa que já senti. Gente eu sinto dor nos ossos da face! Kkkkk ... Agora deixando os assuntos chatos para lá! Quero apresentar uma adaptação maravilhosas para você! Essa estória te deixa com raiva e apaixonada ao mesmo tempo, é um romance agridoce, que eu apreendi a amar! Essa adaptação é do livro da minha diva**_ P_****enn**y Jordan - Romance na Grécia! Espero que assim como eu, vocês se apaixonem também!

Preparadas para descobrir o que o nosso grego, vai aprontar? Então, Bora ler!

**Boa leitura! Nos vemos lá embaixo¬**

Quatro e quarenta e cinco… ― Atra sada, Isabella Swan saiu rápido do elevador e se lançou apressada pelo saguão do hotel rumo à saída.

— Saindo cedo… Que bom! — comentou a recepcionista, ao vê-la.

Aguardando para tomar o elevador, Edward Cullen im pressionou-se com a morena alta de cabelos castanho-avermelhados iluminado por mechas vermelhas que sequer o vira. Franziu o cenho, recordando que a última coisa de que pre cisava era um relacionamento, uma complicação em sua vida. No entanto…

Desde que convencera o avô a retirar-se do controle da rede de hotéis da família, vira-se alvo de uma campanha ferrenha para desposar uma prima em segundo grau. Além de unir dois ramos dos Cullen, o enlace tornaria ainda mais vultosa à fortuna da família, com a integração da com panhia de navegação herdada pela prima.

Felizmente, o velho avô deixava-se levar pelas emoções mais do que gostava de admitir. Afinal, permitira que sua filha, mãe de Edward, se casasse com um britânico.

Sendo assim, as tentativas desajeitadas do velho de pro mover uma união entre o neto e a bela Tanya só causariam divertimento, não fosse por um detalhe… Tanya mostra va-se mais ansiosa com a perspectiva do casamento do que o patriarca dos Cullen. Ela já deixara suas intenções, seus desejos, bem claros. Sete anos mais velha, com duas filhas de sua primeira união com um grego milionário, era bem possível que fosse a autora da idéia de desposar o primo mais novo, em primeiro lugar.

O elevador parou e Edward saltou na cobertura do edi fício em Hilford, no interior da Inglaterra. Não era hora de pensar em assuntos pessoais. Podiam esperar. Estava a caminho da ilha particular dos Cullen no mar Egeu, onde a família toda se reuniria em poucos dias para usufruir um período de férias reunida, mas antes o avô queria um relatório detalhado com propostas de mudanças para adequar a rede de hotéis britânica que haviam acabado de adquirir.

Embora Edward fosse o presidente da companhia, o avô ainda opinava nas decisões maiores. A recente aquisição fora vantajosa… a rede de hotéis britânica estava envelhecida e decadente, mas tinha ótimas localizações.

Embora não fosse esperado no escritório senão no dia seguinte, Edward optara por chegar naquela tarde e, sem querer, descobrira um jeito de aumentar a lucratividade, em se comprovando que todos os colaboradores tinham o hábito de "encerrar mais cedo" o expediente, como a moça com que deparara junto às portas do elevador…

Saindo cedo! Isabella bufava de indignação ao tomar um táxi. Como se fosse o caso! Chegara às sete e meia da manhã, como fizera durante o mês todo, e não saíra para almoçar, sabendo que a cadeia de Hotéis Demétrios, que comprara a pequena rede britânica em que trabalhava como conta dora, era exigente na questão de corte de gastos. No dia seguinte, conheceriam o novo presidente, e Isabella estreme cia só em pensar. Ouvira dizer que Edward Cullen era implacável.

O velho, avô de Edward, comanda o navio com rédea curta, mas diziam que o neto era ainda mais severo. Ambos assinavam em baixo da máxima: "o cliente sempre tem ra zão, mesmo quando está errado", e ai do funcionário que contrariasse. Aparentemente, tal política explicava o sucesso dos Hotéis Demétrios… e sua lucratividade.

O táxi parou diante do restaurante italiano, Isabella pagou ao motorista e saltou.

― Oh, Isabella… aí está você! ― exclamou uma das ami gas que já a aguardavam à mesa. ― Pensamos que não conseguiria.

― Desculpem-me. ― Após cumprimentar todas, Isabella ocupou o lugar que lhe reservaram. ― O pessoal do escritório está em pânico ― explicou. ― O novo presidente da empresa chega amanhã. ― Desgostosa, franziu o nariz requintado e estreitou os olhos azulados, reparando que Rose não ouvia de fato. ― O que foi?

― Eu contava a Alice o quanto estou preocupada… ― respondeu Rose, referindo-se à prima mais velha.

― Preocupada? ― Isabella franziu o cenho, afastou os cabelos do rosto e pegou um pãozinho. Estava faminta! ― Com o quê?

― Com Emmett.

― Emmett? ― Isabella deixou o pãozinho no prato e fitou os olhos castanhos da amiga. ― Pensei que iam anunciar o noivado.

― Sim, íamos… vamos… Pelo menos, Emmett quer…

― Rose acha que ele está envolvido com outra ― in formou a prima Alice, impaciente. ― Que ele a está traindo!

Cerca de dez anos mais velha do que Rose e Isabella e com um casamento desfeito no currículo, Alice tendia a avaliar os homens com reserva.

― Oh, não pode ser, Rose! ― protestou Isabella. ― Você mesma me disse o quanto Emmett a ama.

― Bem, era o que eu pensava ― concordou Rose. ― Principalmente depois que ele disse que queria se casar. Mas… ele fica recebendo uns telefonemas. Quando sou eu quem atende, a pessoa desliga. Foram três vezes nesta se mana, já questionei, mas Emmett diz que devia ser engano.

― Bem, talvez seja. ― Isabella tentou confortar a amiga, mas Rose meneou a cabeça.

― Não, não é. ― Emmett não sai de perto do telefone. Na noite passada, falava ao celular quando cheguei, e encerrou a conversa abruptamente.

― Mas você perguntou o que estava acontecendo?

― Perguntei. Ele disse que tenho muita imaginação.

― Uma artimanha masculina clássica ― opinou Alice, convencida. ― Meu "ex" fez de tudo para me convencer de que eu estava ficando paranóica, e no que foi que deu? Ele se mudou para a casa da secretária!

― Só gostaria que Emmett fosse honesto comigo ― chora mingou Rose. ― Se ele tem outra pessoa… Não posso acreditar que esteja fazendo isso… Tinha certeza de que ele me amava…

― Ele a ama ― afirmou Isabella para ela. Ainda não conhecia Emmett, mas, pelo que Rose lhe contara, pareciam perfeitos um para o outro.

― Bem, há um modo de descobrir ― anunciou Alice. ― Li um artigo sobre isso. Se você desconfia da fidelidade do companheiro, contrate uma agência especializada, e eles mandarão uma garota seduzi-lo. Assim, vai saber.

― Oh, não… não posso fazer isso! ― protestou Rose.

― Mas precisa ― insistiu Alice. ― É o único modo de descobrir se pode ou não confiar em Emmett. Eu gostaria de ter feito algo assim antes de me casar. Você tem de fazer! É a única forma de ter certeza. Emmett está se esfor çando para fechar as contas desde que abriu o próprio ne gócio, Rose, e você tem o dinheiro que herdou da sua tia-avó…

Isabella suspirou, desolada. Sabia que Rose acabaria do minada pela prima mais vivida. Não tinha nada contra Alice, até gostava dela, mas sabia que ela podia ser tenaz quando metia algo na cabeça. Talvez a obstinação fora um dos motivos do fracasso de seu casamento. Por ora, apesar de compadecida ante a infelicidade de Rose, uma outra sensação se impunha: a fome. Abriu o menu.

― Bem, parece uma idéia sensata – Rose já cedia à persuasão da prima. ― Mas duvido de que haja uma agencia dessas em Hilford.

— E quem precisa de agência? — questionou Alice.

— Basta pedir um favor a uma amiga bonita, que Emmett não conheça, e que possa tentar seduzi-lo. Se ele cair na armadilha…

— Uma amiga bonita? Quer dizer… como Isabella?

As duas analisaram Isabella, que sucumbira à fome e de vorava um pãozinho.

— Exatamente — aprovou Alice. — Isabella seria perfeita.

— O quê? — Isabella quase engasgou. — Não podem estar falando a sério! — protestou. — Oh, não, de jeito nenhum…

— Resistiu, mesmo vendo a determinação no olhar de Alice e a súplica no de Rose. — De jeito nenhum.

— Rose, isso é loucura, deve perceber isso! — argumentou, tentando apelar ao bom senso e à consciência da amiga: — Como pode fazer isso com Emmett? Você o ama!

— Como ela pode se arriscar a um compromisso sem saber se pode confiar nele? — ponderou Alice, crítica.

— Bem, está decidido. Agora, só precisamos definir onde Isabella vai deparar "acidentalmente" com Emmett, para colo carmos nosso plano em ação.

— Bem, esta noite ele está livre — informou Rose. — Ontem, ele disse que queria ir a um bar de executivos recém-inaugurado. Um amigo dele conhece o proprietário.

— Não posso fazer isso! — protestava Isabella. — É… é… é imoral — opinou. Fitou Rose e meneou a cabeça. — Rose, desculpe-me, mas…

— Pensei que quisesse ajudar Rose, Isabella, que qui sesse proteger sua felicidade. Principalmente após tudo o que ela fez por você… — instigou Alice, severa.

Isabella mordiscou o lábio inferior com seus belos dentes alvos. Alice tinha razão. Devia um grande favor a Rose.

Seis meses antes, quando trabalhavam a todo o vapor para organizar a documentação para a anexação da empresa ao Grupo Demétrios, fizera muito serão no escritório, in clusive nos finais de semana. Na mesma época, sua avó, que a criara após o fracasso do casamento dos pais, adoecera com uma infecção viral e Rose, que era enfermeira, dedicara todo seu tempo livre e fins de semana para cuidar da anciã.

Isabella estremeceu ao pensar no que poderia ter aconte cido com sua avó sem os cuidados de Rose. Sim, devia um favor à amiga, um que talvez nunca conseguisse pagar. Adorava a avó, que lhe provera um lar estável e cheio de amor quando mais precisara. A mãe, que a dera à luz aos dezessete anos, era uma figura distante em sua vida, e o pai, filho daquela avó adorada, tornara-se um estranho às duas, ora vivendo na China com a segunda esposa e sua nova família.

— Sei que não aprova, Isabella, mas tenho de saber se posso confiar em Emmett. — Rose tinha os olhos marejados. — Ele significa tanto para mim. Emmett é tudo o que sempre quis em um homem. Mas… ele saía com tantas garotas antes de me conhecer, antes de se mudar para cá, quando morava em Londres… Ele jura que nenhuma delas significou nada e que me ama, mas…

Isabella não tinha certeza se poderia começar a pensar em assumir um relacionamento com alguém em quem não confiasse… sem necessidade de usar nenhum método escuso para testar sua fidelidade. Mas reconhecia que era muito mais cautelosa no amor do que Rose. Afinal, seus pais acreditavam estar apaixonados quando fugiram para se ca sar e a conceberam, mas, após dois anos, separaram-se, abandonando o fruto daquele grande amor para ser criado pela avó!

Sua avó, de quem Rosalie cuidara com todo o carinho! Ao fitar o rosto transtornado de Rose, soube que não tinha opção, a não ser concordar em fazer parte do esquema louco de Alice.

— Está bem — concordou, desconsolada. — Eu faço. Dispensando os agradecimentos efusivos do Rose, par tiu para questões práticas:

— Terá de me descrever Emmett, Rose, ou não serei capaz de reconhecê-lo.

— Oh, não terá a menor dificuldade… - afirmou Rose, com um suspiro. — Será o homem mais bonito lá. Emmett é maravilhoso, Isabella… lindo, elegante, tem cabelos pretos e a boca mais sexy… Oh, e ele vai estar, de camisa azul… para combinar com os olhos. Ele sempre usa camisa azul. Eu comprei para ele.

— A que horas ele vai estar lá? — indagou Isabella, prática, disfarçando a contrariedade. — Meu carro está na garagem e, como a casa de vovó fica longe do centro…

— Não se preocupe com isso. Eu a levarei lá — pronti ficou-se Alice, para surpresa de Isabella. A prima de Rosalie não era conhecida pela generosidade!

— Sim, e Alice vai pegá-la depois, e levá-la para casa. Não vai, Alice? — insistiu Rose, agora entusiasmada com a resolução. — Não há ponto de táxi perto do bar, e não queremos que Isabella se arrisque.

Um garçom se aproximou para anotar o pedido, mas Alice o dispensou.

— Não vamos tomar lanche nenhum. Isabella tem de ir para casa se aprontar. A que horas Emmett irá ao bar, Rose?

— Às oito e meia, mais ou menos, acho.

— Ótimo, então, você precisa chegar lá às nove, Isabella. — concluiu Alice. — Passo para pegar você em casa às oito e meia.

Duas horas depois, sozinha em casa, Isabella ouviu a cam painha e desceu a escada para atender. A avó fora passar algumas semanas com a irmã, em Bath. Nervosa, alisou a saia do conjunto preto e foi abrir a porta.

Alice estava sozinha. Haviam concordado em que se ria arriscado Rose ir junto e ser reconhecida.

— Terá de trocar de roupa — decretou Alice, seca.

— Você parece muito profissional e inatingível com esse conjunto. Emmett tem de pensar que é uma garota fácil… lembra-se? E acho que devia usar outro batom… vermelho, talvez, e mais sombra nos olhos. Ouça, se não acredita em mim, leia isto. — Quase encostou em seu nariz uma revista aberta.

Relutante, Isabella correu o olhar pela reportagem e franziu o cenho ao entender os extremos a que chegavam as agentes especializadas em testar a fidelidade dos homens.

— Não posso fazer isto — concluiu, revoltada. — E quanto à roupa…

Alice entrou na sala e fechou a porta.

— Você tem de fazer… por Rose. Não vê o perigo que ela corre? Está enfeitiçada por esse homem. Ela o conhece há quatro meses e já fala em partilhar com ele toda a sua herança… em se casar com ele… ter filhos com ele. Sabe quanto à tia-avó deixou para ela?

Isabella fez que não. Sabia o quanto Rose ficara surpresa e chocada ao saber que era a única beneficiária no testa mento da tia, mas educadamente não perguntara qual a quantia envolvida.

Alice não teve o mesmo escrúpulo.

— Rose herdou três milhões de dólares! — Esperou Isabella se recuperar e prosseguiu na argumentação: — Agora você entende por que é tão importante protegê-la? Tentei alertá-la inúmeras vezes quanto a Emmett não ser o que apa renta, mas ela não me ouve. Agora, felizmente, ela começa a desconfiar do pilantra. Isabella, você tem de fazer tudo a seu alcance para provar o quanto ele é indigno. Imagine como ela vai ficar, se ele não apenas despedaçar seu coração, mas ainda lhe roubar todo o dinheiro. Ela vai ficar sem nada!

Isabella sabia o que era passar dificuldade. A avó dispunha só de uma pequena aposentadoria, e ela, desde adolescente, sempre se esforçara para contribuir para a manutenção da casa.

A idéia de perder a independência financeira e o senso de segurança que o salário lhe dava era incômoda e assus tadora. As revelações de Alice só lhe deram coragem, como insuflaram um ímpeto no sentido de proteger a amiga Rose de um possível aproveitador.

Rose, a querida e crente Rose, que ainda trabalhava como enfermeira, apesar da herança, merecia encontrar um homem, um companheiro, realmente digno. E se esse Emmett não era… Bem, nesse caso, seria melhor a amiga descobrir logo, antes que fosse tarde demais.

— Talvez, se tirar à jaqueta — analisou Alice. — Você deve ter algum tipo de bustiê sexy para usar… ou até…

— Bustiê, sim — concordou Isabella. — Sexy… não! Reprimiu um suspiro. Era inútil tentar explicar a uma mulher como Alice que a natureza, ao ser generosa com sua figura, dava-lhe também um problema adicional. Já sabia, por experiência, que não precisava usar roupas sexies para chamar a atenção dos homens. E, na maioria dos casos, eles não ficavam com vontade só de olhar!

— Você deve ter uma blusinha de malha fina… que po deria usar… bem desabotoada… — insistia Alice.

— Uma blusinha? Sim, tenho uma blusinha — concordou Isabella. Comprara uma quando, por economia, desligaram os aquecedores no escritório. Mas usá-la desabotoada…

— E batom vermelho — insistiu Alice. — E mais sombra nos olhos. E terá de deixar claro para ele que o acha bonito… — Deu de ombros quando Isabella estreitou o olhar. — É por Rose.

Eram quase nove horas quando partiram para o bar em Hilford, depois que Alice aplicou em Isabella uma maquiagem muito mais carregada do que ela normalmente usava.

Inquieta, Isabella recusara-se a ver no espelho. Tanto ba tom! Sentia os lábios grudentos e mal continha o impulso de remover aquele excesso. Quanto à blusinha desabotoada que usava por baixo da jaqueta… bem, assim que entrasse no bar e estivesse longe das vistas de Alice, abotoaria os três últimos botões. De fato, não revelava mais do que a fenda entre os seios, mas já excedia em muito o que Isabella normalmente permitia.

— Chegamos! — anunciou Alice, estacionando diante do estabelecimento. — Passo às onze… isso deve lhe dar tempo suficiente. Lembre-se… fazemos isso por Rose.

Nós? Mas Isabella não pôde dizer nada, expulsa do auto móvel. Alice se afastou dirigindo.

Logo, um homem que vinha da direção oposta parou para lhe lançar um olhar de admiração. Automaticamente, Isabella endireitou os ombros e entrou no bar.

Alice dera uma longa lista de instruções, e Isabella abominara a maioria dos itens, sentindo a coragem se esvair. Não sabia fazer caras e bocas, flertando de forma sedutora, como Alice descrevera. Mas, se não fizesse isso, a pobre Rose acabaria com o coração despedaçado e sem herança!

Respirando fundo, empurrou a porta do bar de executivos.

Sentado ao balcão, Edward viu Isabella no instante em que ela entrou no bar, que somente agora começava a encher. Podia ter jantado em casa, ou no escritório… ou mesmo num dos hotéis da rede que acabara de adquirir, mas já atendera a dois telefonemas longos que preferia não ter recebido. Um do avô, o outro de Tanya. Por isso, decidira ir a um lugar em que ninguém pudesse encontrá-lo, tomando o cuidado de desligar o celular.

Não estava de muito bom humor, pois não apreciava am bientes como aquele.

Preferia saborear as refeições em ambiente confortável, onde se podia conversar e pensar com tranqüilidade, o traço grego nele optando por uma atmosfera familiar, em detri mento daqueles terrenos em que se "garimpava" companhia do sexo oposto.

Cerrou os dentes ao pensar no sexo oposto. Tanya se mostrava cada dia mais desavergonhada nas tentativas de convencê-lo a desposá-la. Tinha quinze anos ao constatar o quanto à prima podia ser agressiva na sedução, isso aos vinte e dois anos e de casamento marcado com outro!

Franziu o cenho ao ver Isabella junto à porta, estudando o ambiente, como se procurasse alguém. Quando ela voltou o rosto, a luz incidiu em seus lábios muito vermelhos.

Edward prendeu a respiração, lutando contra a reação involuntária. Onde estava com a cabeça? Era tão evidente a intenção da mulher, com aquele excesso de carmim, que devia causar riso, não… desejo nem luxúria.

Sentiu-se desgosto consigo mesmo. Reconhecia a moça, claro. Era a funcionária que vira à tarde no saguão do hotel, de quem a recepcionista se despedira comentando que en cerrava o expediente mais cedo. A diferença era que, naquele momento, ela usava um mínimo de maquiagem, enquanto que agora… Reparou de novo nos lábios em cor viva, nos olhos maquiados. Ela usava saia curta… bem curta, obser vou. Acompanhou o movimento das longas pernas em meias de seda negra. Que saia curta!

Isabella incomodava-se com o cós da saia enrolado várias vezes na cintura. Assim que encontrasse Emmett, iria ao toalete para devolver a saia ao comprimento normal. Fora Alice quem insistira em deixá-la tão curta. Bem que protestara:

— Não posso sair assim!

— Não seja ridícula — desdenhara Alice. — Isso não é nada. Nunca viu fotos dos anos sessenta?

— Era moda na época — ponderara Isabella, ainda relu tante, mas Alice insistira e acabara se resignando. Assim que ficasse por conta própria, colocaria a saia do jeito que quisesse. A blusinha meio aberta também incomodava, tanto que, inconscientemente, manuseava o primeiro dos botões soltos.

Edward estreitou o olhar, crítico. Céus, mas ela era tão óbvia, chamando a atenção aos seios daquele jeito… E que seios! Percebeu que cerrava os dentes e, pior, que era incapaz de desviar o olhar da bela figura de Isabella…

Sentindo-se observada, Isabella voltou-se e congelou ao ver Edward.

Por um segundo, ficou totalmente confusa, tal o efeito da masculinidade do homem. Sentiu o coração disparar, a boca seca, o corpo… Transtornada, lutou contra as sensações que experimentava… as quais não devia sentir. Pois aquele era o Emmett de Rose… tinha de ser. Não devia sentir aquela atração, advertiu a si mesma, em pânico. Não por aquele homem, o noivo de sua melhor amiga!

Nenhum outro naquele bar sequer se aproximava da des crição que Rose lhe dera. Mesmo assim, repassou mentalmente as características: bonito, maravilhoso, lindo, elegante, sexy… Oh, estaria usando uma camisa azul, para combinar com os olhos. Bem, não era possível determinar a cor dos olhos dele sob a iluminação fraca e daquela distância, mas Rose não exagerara. Então, aquele era Emmett! Não era de admirar ela estar preocupada e ansiosa com a possibilidade de ele ser infiel… Um homem bonito assim devia ter pencas de mulheres à disposição.

Engraçado, mas Rose não mencionara a característica mais marcante do noivo, que não era a bela aparência, mas o profundo ar de autoridade, que beirava a arrogância. Era o que a mantinha paralisada, mais a indisfarçada desapro vação nos olhos dele.

Aquele olhar… Como ele se atrevia a julgá-la daquela maneira? De repente, sentiu desaparecerem todas as dúvi das quanto a lançar mão do ardil para ajudar a melhor amiga.

Alice tinha razão em desconfiar das motivações da quele homem, principalmente tratando-se de uma moça ingênua, gentil e inexperiente como Rose. Ele não inspirava um pingo de confiança. Rose precisava de alguém que apreciasse sua gentileza e a tratasse de acordo. Já aquele homem no bar exalava falta de escrúpulo, frieza, e por isso mesmo atraía, impunha uma compulsão física. Não conse guia deixar de olhá-lo, mas só porque antipatizava com ele, assegurou a si mesma.

Controlando o frio no estômago, Isabella respirou fundo e recordou as dicas de sedução que lera na reportagem que Alice lhe mostrara. Ficara horrorizada ao saber dos ex tremos a que as agentes chegavam para seduzir e levar a presa a se trair. Era praticamente impossível um homem de verdade resistir à tentação que uma daquelas moças determinadas representava, a começar por jogos de pala vras, terminando em oferta explícita de sexo… com o detalhe de que não passavam de oferta.

Um homem como aquele, entretanto, devia estar acostu mado a mulheres… mulheres bonitas… atirando-se a seus pés.

— Ele saiu com tantas garotas antes de me conhecer — comentara Rose, inocente.

Isabella não duvidava disso, agora. Rose era bonita, mas não possuía o tipo de glamour instantâneo que um homem como aquele devia apreciar. Se bem que essa podia ser a razão de ele a escolher para esposa: o fato de ela ser tímida e caseira. Desde que a amasse… Bem, cabia-lhe provar… ou reprovar…

Com um brilho de guerra no olhar, foi ao encontro do homem.

Edward observou a aproximação com um misto de cu riosidade e desapontamento. Ela ia abordá-lo. Ignorava os olhares dos outros homens, numa atitude tão premeditada quanto a deixar abertos alguns botões da blusa. Ah, ele conhecia bem o tipo. Fora escolado pela prima Tanya…

— Oh, desculpe-me! — exclamou Isabella, ao tropeçar "aci dentalmente" e cair em cima de Edward. Endireitou-se rá pido, porém permaneceu próxima.

Ele logo sentiu seu cheiro… não o perfume, que era leve e floral, mas seu cheiro natural… suave, adocicado, sensual. Como um idiota, sorveu a essência, inebriando-se… permi tindo que o corpo reagisse a ela.

Instruída por Alice quanto à aproximação, Isabella re cordou cada etapa.

Edward recuou um passo, aumentando a distância entre eles, mas o bar estava cheio e foi impossível se afastar mais. Como a mulher continuava insinuante, questionou:

— Perdão, mas… eu a conheço?

Com a voz fria e a expressão desgostosa, ele deixava claro que entendia e desaprovava as intenções dela, embora não entendesse por que uma beldade como aquela precisava entrar num bar atrás de homens. Ou melhor, desconfiava do motivo, mas preferia não analisar muito a questão. Exis tiam mulheres capazes de qualquer coisa por dinheiro… qual quer coisa… com qualquer um…

Mas ela continuava fitando-o detidamente, o sorriso nos lábios carregados de batom parecendo forçado ao responder:

— Não, na verdade, não me conhece… mas espero que conheça logo.

Isabella agradeceu em silêncio pela iluminação fraca do bar. Sentia o rosto queimando. Nunca na vida, nem nos pensamentos mais recônditos, contemplara abordar um ho mem daquela maneira, quanto mais partir para a ação! Rapidamente, avançou para a segunda parte de seu texto preparado. Entreabriu os lábios, de forma provocativa, e passou a ponta da língua entre eles.

Argh! Aquele batom todo era repulsivo!

— Não vai me oferecer um drinque? — instigou, sensual, batendo os cílios de forma provocante. — Adoro a cor da sua camisa — acrescentou rouca, achegando-se. — Combina com os seus olhos…

— Se pensa assim, deve ser daltônica. Meus olhos são verdes — rebateu Edward, irritado.

A atitude explícita da mulher lhe causava asco. Mas não tanto quanto sua própria reação a ela. Afinal, não era mais nenhum adolescente. Era um homem… um homem maduro, sofisticado, experiente, vivido… porém, reagia àqueles tru ques sexuais patéticos como se… Como se o quê? Como se não houvesse nada que quisesse mais do que levá-la para a cama e sentir a urgência do corpo dela junto ao seu, ouvir seu grito sob o açoite de beijos apaixonados…

— Ouça — declarou, áspero, interrompendo as reações do corpo valendo-se só da força de vontade. — Está come tendo um engano…

— Não estou, não — protestou Isabella, aflita ao vê-lo dar as costas. Devia estar feliz ante a recusa dele, correr para Rose informando que seu amado Emmett era um noivo fiel. Contudo, o instinto lhe dizia que ele estava tentado. Qual quer homem ficaria tentado, ponderou. Tinha de insistir para comprovar.

— Você nunca seria um engano — ronronou, sugestiva. — Nenhuma mulher cometeria tal equívoco…

Edward temeu estar enlouquecendo. Até pensar em de sejar uma mulher que se oferecia abertamente constituía anátema a tudo em que ele acreditava. Como podia se sentir, mesmo que remotamente, atraído por ela? E quanto ao de sejo repentino e inexplicável de levá-la para casa, onde fi caria a salvo do tipo de atenção que tanta maquiagem e as roupas insinuantes atraíam?

Se havia algo que desprezava era a vulgaridade. Não que toda mulher devesse permanecer donzela até o casa mento, nada disso! Simplesmente, pensava que as mulheres deviam ter orgulho de si, esperar que os homens respeitas sem seu direito de ser o que eram. Nenhuma devia se sub meter ao papel de boneca sexual, abominando qualquer ho mem que quisesse lhe impor isso. E aquela na sua frente agora…

— Desculpe-me, mas está perdendo o seu tempo — afir mou Edward. — E acredito que tempo seja dinheiro para uma mulher como você. Por que não procura outro… mais receptivo ao que você tem a oferecer?

Isabella o observou deixar o estabelecimento. Ele a rejei tara… a refutara. Incrível! Emmett provara que era fiel a Rose. Mas fora horrível suportar o olhar de desprezo dele, crente em que era uma… uma… Enojada, passou as costas da mão nos lábios carregados de batom e viu a mancha vermelha na pele.

— Ei, poderosa, posso lhe pagar um drinque?

Isabella fez que não, ignorou o olhar azedo que o homem lhe lançou e olhou para a porta de saída. Nem sinal do noivo de Rose. Ele se fora. Devia estar feliz. Claro que estava! Como podia não estar? Adoraria contar a Rose e Alice que Emmett não sucumbira a seu ataque.

Consultou o relógio de pulso, o coração disparado. Ainda tinha uma hora antes de Alice passar para pegá-la. Não podia continuar sozinha ali no bar, chamando a atenção. Refugiou-se no toalete feminino. Tinha com que matar o tempo.

Na área de descanso, abotoou a blusinha, removeu o ba tom e o delineador dos olhos e refez a maquiagem em tons bem mais modestos. Também prendeu os cabelos num coque sofisticado. Permaneceu no toalete até dar a hora de sair.

Ao abrir caminho em meio à multidão no bar, ainda chamava a atenção dos homens, apesar do visual bem mais discreto.

Para seu alívio, Alice já a aguardava em frente ao estabelecimento.

— E então? — indagou ela, ansiosa, assim que Isabella entrou no carro.

— Nada — informou Isabella, satisfeita. — Ele me recusou.

— Co… como?

— Alice, cuidado! — alertou Isabella, quando a prima de Rose quase colidiu com o veículo à frente.

— Você não deve ter feito direito — concluiu Alice, inconformada.

— Garanto que fiz tudo conforme o manual.

— Ele mencionou Rose… disse que era comprometido?

— Não! — Isabella meneou a cabeça. — Mas deixou claro que não estava interessado. Olhou para mim… — Deteve-se e engoliu em seco, incapaz de descrever o desprezo com que o noivo de Rose a olhara. — Onde está Rose?

— Foi chamada para cobrir um turno. Telefonou e disse que sairia do trabalho e nos encontraria em casa.

Isabella suspirou, cansada. Devia estar mais feliz do que se sentia, mas desconfiava de que Rose seria a única, das três, que ficaria realmente satisfeita em saber que Emmett não se deixara seduzir.

Seu Emmett. Ou melhor, o Emmett de Rose. Sentiu um gosto amargo na boca, o coração parecendo um pedaço de chumbo no peito.

Qual era o problema? Não estava com ciúme de Rose, estava? Não! Não podia estar… não devia estar!

— Tem certeza de que tentou com afinco? — insistia Alice.

— Segui o roteiro à risca — declarou Isabella. — Ele não se interessou por mim, Alice. Deve mesmo estar apai xonado por Rose.

— Só pode estar, para preferir ela a você — admitiu Alice, inconformada. — Minha prima é um doce, e eu a amo, mas não há como… É possível que ele tenha adivi nhado o que você estava fazendo? Que soubesse…

— Não, não creio. — Esgotada, Isabella só queria ficar sozinha, mas devia a Rose a confirmação de que podia confiar em Emmett.

Alice estacionou diante da casa de Rose. Isabella mal sentia os próprios pés ao atravessar o jardim. Rosalie e Emmett… Até os nomes soavam bem juntos, evocando domesticidade… conforto conjugal. No entanto, seja conhecera um homem nada doméstico ou simpático era o noivo de Rose. Havia um ar de masculinidade latente nele, uma aura de poder e sexualidade, insinuando que uma mulher em seus braços poderia… atingir o cume dos prazeres, a ponto de se transformar como pessoa.

Mas em que estava pensando? Emmett pertencia a Rose… sua melhor amiga, a amiga a quem devia a vida e a saúde de sua avó!

Rose vira que haviam chegado e abriu a porta antes que batessem. Seu rosto era um sorriso só.

— Foi tudo bem — informou Isabella. — Emmett não…

— Eu sei… eu sei… — Rose as apressou para dentro. — Ele me procurou no trabalho e explicou tudo. Oh, como fui idiota… Não sei de onde tirei a idéia de que ele me traía! Vamos viajar! Era esse o motivo dos telefonemas. Era com a agente de viagens que ele falava ao telefone, e, como queria fazer surpresa, ficava se esquivando quando eu estava por perto. Oh, Isabella, não acredito! Sempre quis conhecer o Caribe, e Emmett comprou um pacote para dois, para uma semana maravilhosa! Oh, lamento que tenha desperdiçado seu tempo. Tentei ligar, mas você já tinha saído. Imaginei que fossem chegar mais cedo. Afinal, quando per cebeu que Emmett não estava no bar… — Só então reparou nas expressões de Isabella e Alice. — O que foi?

Alice encarou Isabella.

— Não disse que falou com Emmett?

— Falei… Ele era exatamente como o descreveu, Rose. Rosalie meneou a cabeça negativamente.

— Emmett não podia estar lá, Isabella. Estava comigo, na Santa Casa. Chegou depois das oito e a irmã me deu uma folga para podermos conversar. Ele sabia o quanto eu estava preocupada e concluiu que devia ter me contado o que estava planejando. Disse que não conseguiria guardar o segredo por mais tempo, de qualquer forma… — recordou, encan tada. Olhou para a prima. — E, antes que diga algo… Emmett está pagando tudo.

Isabella deixou os ombros caírem. Se o homem que abor dara no bar não era o noivo de Rose, de quem se tratava? Empalideceu. Assediara um estranho… um homem que… Engoliu em seco, lembrando-se da produção visual, do com portamento… do que dissera a ele. Felizmente, era um es tranho. Felizmente, nunca mais se veriam.

Rosalie roçou a mão em seu rosto.

— Isabella, você não parece bem. O que foi?

— Nada…

Mas Alice já deduzira seus pensamentos:

— Bem, se o homem no bar de executivos não era Emmett, quem seria?

— Quem? — repetiu Isabella.

A caminho do trabalho, Isabella apertou o passo ao ouvir o relógio da prefeitura anunciar às oito horas da manhã. Planejara chegar bem cedo, mas infelizmente dormira demais… por ter ido ao bar de exe cutivos na noite anterior e custado a dormir, de tão angustiada pelo modo como se comportara diante de um completo estranho!

Oficialmente, não precisava chegar ao escritório do hotel antes das nove horas, porém, considerando os altos índices de desemprego no país, era preciso mostrar empenho e dedicação no trabalho.

— Provavelmente, haverá cortes… pessoas em cargos re dundantes — alertara seu gerente, na última reunião, e Isabella se considerava em perigo, por ter sido contratada recentemente. Seria difícil conseguir em Hilford outro em prego com tão boas perspectivas e, se tivesse que se mudar para Londres, deixaria a avó sozinha. Aos sessenta e cinco anos, não se tratava de nenhuma inválida… longe disso… e vivia cercada de amigos, mas havia a doença. Devia muito à avó por tê-la criado e lhe dado amor.

No saguão do hotel, parou no balcão da recepção e indagou a Jéssica:

— Ele já chegou?

— Na verdade, chegou ontem — informou a moça, com expressão sonhadora. — Já está lá em cima. Espere até ver. É lindo de morrer…

Isabella meneava a cabeça ao caminho do elevador. Ao se oferecer àquele estranho no bar de executivos, redefinira seu ideal de beleza masculina, e duvidava de que o novo patrão grego fosse sequer se aproximar do padrão.

Isabella trabalhava no terceiro andar, numa sala ampla, com cinco outras pessoas. O gerente dispunha de uma di visória envidraçada, mas ele ainda não chegara e o cubículo estava vazio.

Mal ela se ajeitara à mesa de trabalho, o gerente chegou, na companhia dos demais colegas.

— Bom dia, Isabella! — saudou o superior.

— Bom dia. Eu pretendia chegar mais cedo, só que… Eric Jarman a cortou:

— Não precisa explicar nada. É melhor você subir logo ao andar da presidência. A secretária do Sr. Cullen a aguar da. Parece que quer entrevistar todo mundo… e não ficou nada satisfeito ao convocar você e ser informado de que ainda não tinha chegado.

Isabella se apressou ao elevador.

O andar da presidência era um território desconhecido para Isabella. Estivera ali apenas por ocasião da admissão e dias antes, quando toda a equipe foi informada da incor poração do hotel ao grupo Demétrios.

Um pouco insegura, saltou do elevador e caminhou até uma porta com a placa "Assistente Pessoal da Presidência".

Sue Fielding, a secretária do antigo proprietário, apo sentara-se após o anúncio da incorporação. A mulher à mesa devia ser a assistente pessoal do novo presidente.

Nervosa, já ia explicar o motivo da presença, mas a mu lher nem esperou.

— Isabella? Você está atrasada. O Sr. Cullen não gosta… Deixe-me ver… Talvez ele não tenha tempo de entrevistá-la agora — alertou, antes de pegar o telefone. Num tom bem mais dócil do que aquele que usara com Isabella, anunciou: — A Srta. Swan está aqui, Edward. Ainda quer entre vistá-la? — Ouviu a resposta e pôs o fone no gancho. — Você pode entrar, Isabella. Por aquela porta.

Engolindo a indignação, Isabella se encaminhou à referida porta, bateu de leve e girou a maçaneta.

A claridade do sol nas janelas amplas cegou-a momen taneamente. Só discernia o contorno de um homem diante do vidro, de costas para a porta.

Edward não estava surpreso por vê-la chegar ao trabalho mais tarde do que os colegas. Afinal, sabia o que ela fazia à noite. Só não entendia a alta estima em que o gerente, superior imediato dela, e os demais colaboradores a tinham. Aparentemente, na necessidade de um esforço extra, de um serão no escritório, Isabella estava sempre pronta a ajudar.

— Sim, talvez isso seja incomum em recém-formados, mas ela foi criada pela avó, o que pode explicar seus valores e senso de obrigação em relação aos outros um tanto ultra passados — analisara Eric Jarman. — Como pode ver em meu relatório, o trabalho dela é excelente, bem como suas qualificações…

Além de bonita, e capaz de usar seus atributos físicos em benefício próprio, refletiu Edward. Com base nos rela tórios, depoimentos e na foto anexa à ficha funcional, jamais teria acreditado se lhe dissesse que Isabella Swan freqüentava bares à noite.

Naquela manhã, por exemplo, já se metamorfoseara em funcionária-padrão, a construir a carreira sozinha… bem vestida, cabelos presos, maquiagem leve no rosto. Edward franziu o cenho ao se impressionar com a figura discreta tanto quanto se excitara com a moça insinuante no bar.

Já não tinha problemas bastante? Na noite anterior, ao chegar do bar, recebera um telefonema da mãe, aflita lhe contando que seu avô estava em pé de guerra.

— Ele jantou com velhos amigos ontem, todos se gabando de negócios engatados. Sabe como eles são… Um deles con fidenciou que esperava que o filho conquistasse a mão de Tanya…

— Desejo-lhe boa sorte — respondera ele. — Espero que consiga. Assim, livro-me dela e da ladainha do vovô.

— Acontece que saber disso só fortaleceu a determinação dele em promover o casamento entre vocês dois. Claro, aposentado, tem tempo para planejar e arquitetar… Pena que ainda não tenha alguém especial em sua vida… — lamentou a mãe, zelosa. — Francamente, acho que a esperança de um bisneto o excitaria tanto que ele logo o perdoaria por não desposar a ardilosa da Tanya! Edward bufara, ofendido.

— O que a faz pensar que não há ninguém especial em minha vida?

Pausa na outra ponta da linha.

— Quer dizer que há? — replicou a mãe, esperançosa. — — Oh, Edward! Quem? Quando vamos conhecê-la? Quem é ela? Como você… Oh, querido, que maravilha! Seu avô vai ficar encantado. Carmen, adivinhe quem…

Depois disso, ele só ouvira a mãe contando a novidade a uma de suas irmãs. O avô telefonara às cinco da madru gada para saber quando conheceria a noiva do neto!

Noiva… Edward não sabia como a notícia se desenvolvera tanto, mas entendia que, se não produzisse logo essa cria tura mítica, estaria encrencado.

— Quero que a traga para a ilha — decretara o avô.

E agora? Tinha oito dias para encontrar uma noiva de mentirinha. Oito dias, e teria de ser uma boa atriz, para enganar não apenas seu avô, como a mãe e as irmãs!

Irritado, saiu de debaixo do sol, permitindo que Isabella o visse direito, finalmente.

Ela não teve tempo para disfarçar o choque nem abafar o gemido de espanto. Empalideceu e depois enrubesceu.

— Você! — exclamou Isabella, recuando até a porta. As lembranças da noite anterior a atordoavam, bem como a certeza de que estava prestes a perder o emprego.

Ali estava uma atriz excelente, reconheceu Edward, aten to ao que considerava uma boa representação. Isabella usava uma máscara totalmente diferente daquela da noite ante rior. Mas devia estar realmente chocada por descobrir que o homem a quem assediara tão despudoradamente num bar era seu novo patrão. Já o olhar obscurecido de ansiedade, o lábio inferior trêmulo, apesar dos esforços em controlar-se… Oh, sim, tratava-se de uma atriz de primeira… uma atriz de primeira!

Isabella Swan era a solução para seu problema corrente!

— Pois bem, Srta. Swan — começou Edward, impes soal, optando por ser direto: — Li o relatório de Eric Jarman sobre você e devo parabenizá-la. Parece que o per suadiu a falar bem de sua pessoa. É um feito e tanto para uma funcionária tão recente e jovem. Principalmente uma que adota uma atitude… digamos, pouco convencional e elás tica, em relação ao expediente… saindo mais cedo e chegando mais tarde…

— Saindo mais cedo? — Isabella franziu o cenho, confusa. Como ele soubera disso?

Como se lesse sua mente, o patrão esclareceu:

— Eu estava no saguão ontem à tarde, quando deixou o hotel… bem antes do fim do expediente.

Isabella expressou indignação.

— Mas…

— Sem desculpas, por favor. Podem funcionar com Eric Jarman, mas, infelizmente para você, não darão certo comigo. Afinal, vi como se comporta quando não está tra balhando. A menos… a menos, claro, que esse seja o motivo para um relatório tão favorável…

Ofendida, Isabella conteve o impulso de esbofeteá-lo. De qualquer forma, precisava explicar:

— Não! Eu não… A noite passada foi um erro, eu…

— Sim, temo que tenha sido um erro — concordou Edward. — Para você, pelo menos. Sei que seu salário é pe queno, mas meu avô ficará triste se souber que uma cola boradora tem de reforçar o orçamento com uma atividade que pode se refletir mal na imagem da empresa. — Sorrindo desdenhoso, observou: — Felizmente, não estava num dos nossos hotéis… fazendo ponto e…

— Como se atreve? — interrompeu Isabella, furiosa.

— Como me atrevo? Eu é que devia lhe perguntar: como se atreve? — rebateu Edward, áspero. — À parte as im plicações morais do que estava fazendo, ou melhor, tentando fazer, chegou a pensar no perigo físico a que se expõe? Mu lheres como você…

Ele se deteve, controlou-se e retomou o tom de cinismo gentil:

— Soube, pelo seu gerente, que está ansiosa em relação a seu emprego.

— Sim, estou — admitiu Isabella, rouca.

Não adiantava negar. Já comentara com Eric o temor de ser considerada dispensável do quadro de funcionários. Ele obviamente comentara com Edward. Negar a apreensão agora seria inútil.

— Ouça, por favor. Posso explicar sobre a noite passada

— prontificou-se, aflita, o orgulho substituído pelo pânico.

— Imagino a impressão que passei ontem, mas não era… eu não sou… — Isabella desistiu ante a expressão empeder nida do patrão. Ele não estava disposto a ouvi-la, muito menos a acreditar em suas justificativas.

Não podia culpá-lo… nem convencê-lo, tampouco, a menos que lhe apresentasse Alice e Rose, para corroborarem a história, mas era orgulhosa demais para chegar a esse extremo. Além disso, Rose só pensava na viagem com o noivo ao Caribe, e Alice… no mínimo, adoraria vê-la encrencada por conta do episódio.

— É melhor não inventar nada — opinou Edward, gélido.

— Desprezo as mentirosas ainda mais do que… — Não com pletou, mas Isabella fazia uma idéia do resto da sentença.

Antes que ela pudesse replicar, o patrão se adiantou:

— Tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer.

Sentado à mesa, Edward a fitava por entre um vão entre os dedos das mãos diante do rosto, como um predador ava liando a presa indefesa.

— Que tipo de proposta? — indagou Isabella, cautelosa, mas o coração disparado era um indicador de que já sabia a resposta… que lhe causava um misto de excitação e repulsa.

— Oh, não o tipo de proposta com que está familiarizada. — assegurou o patrão, sereno. — Sei que algumas mulheres apreciam o papel de prostituta…

— Eu não estava fazendo isso!

— Eu estava lá… lembra-se? — rebateu ele. — Se meu avô soubesse como se comportou, exigiria sua demissão sumária.

— Não precisa contar a ele — murmurou Isabella, engo lindo o orgulho. — Por favor…

— Não, não preciso — concordou Edward. — Mas isso depende da sua resposta à minha proposta.

— Isso é chantagem!

— Algo tão antigo quanto à profissão que você exercia ontem à noite — ponderou Edward.

Isabella entrava em pânico. Só havia uma coisa que o patrão poderia querer dela. Afinal, na noite anterior, dera-lhe motivo para presumir… para acreditar… Mas fizera aquilo imaginando que ele fosse o noivo de sua melhor amiga, para testá-lo, e se tivesse uma chance para explicar… Mas a indignação a obrigava a reagir:

— Estou surpresa que um homem como você precise chantagear uma mulher para ter sexo. De forma alguma, eu…

— Sexo? — Edward a surpreendeu com uma gargalhada. — Sexo? Com você? De jeito nenhum! Não é sexo o que quero de você.

— Não é sexo? Então… então, o que é? — indagou Isabella, trêmula.

— Quero o seu tempo e sua concordância em se passar por minha noiva.

— O quê? — Isabella parecia incrédula. — Você está louco.

— De jeito nenhum — garantiu o patrão, severo. — Ape nas determinado a não ser coagido a um casamento que meu avô arranjou. E, como minha mãe me lembrou, a melhor forma de convencê-lo é mostrando que estou apaixonado por alguém. Só assim conseguirei deter a campanha ridícula dele.

— Quer que eu… passe… por sua noiva? — Isabella ainda não conseguia acreditar. Como Edward parecia falar a sério, pensou na proposta e recusou: — Não. De jeito nenhum. Não mesmo!

— Não? — Edward deu de ombros. — Então, não me deixa alternativa senão informá-la de que é grande a proba bilidade de a dispensarmos, como parte das medidas de redução de gastos. Espero ter sido claro.

— Não! Não pode fazer isso… — começou Isabella, calan do-se ao perceber o olhar cínico dele.

Estava desperdiçando tempo. O patrão não ouviria suas justificativas, não queria acreditar nela. Não se adequava a seus planos acreditar nela. Se não concordasse em cola borar com ele, seria demitida. Engoliu em seco. Estava en curralada, sem possibilidade de escapatória.

— E então? — apressou Edward. — Concorda com a minha proposta, ou…

Isabella sentiu um amargo na boca, a derrota entalada na garganta. Era difícil falar, mas tentou erguer a cabeça ao se pronunciar:

— Concordo.

— Ótimo. Só para constar, sugiro que inventemos um encontro acidental… talvez quando vim a Hilford antes, para cuidar da incorporação. Devido às negociações, mantivemos nosso relacionamento… nosso amor recíproco… em segredo. Mas agora não há mais necessidade de segredo e, para pro varmos isso, além de comemorarmos nossa liberdade, eu a levarei para almoçar hoje.

Franziu o cenho, planejando os próximos passos:

— Iremos para a ilha de minha família no mar Egeu, no fim da próxima semana, e teremos de nos conhecer um pouco melhor até lá.

Isabella assustou-se.

— Iremos para onde? Não, eu não posso. Minha avó… Edward soubera por Eric Jarman que ela morava com a avó.

— Estamos noivos, minha querida. Com certeza, sou mais importante em sua vida do que a sua avó. Ela também ficará surpresa com o nosso relacionamento, eu sei, mas entenderá por que tivemos de manter nosso amor escondido. Se quiser, estou preparado para ir com você… explicar tudo a ela…

— Não! — Isabella dominou o pânico. — Não há necessi dade, até por que ela se encontra em Bath no momento, com uma irmã, e vai permanecer lá por algumas semanas. Mas não pode fazer isso! — argumentou, agitada. — Seu avô vai descobrir que não somos… que não…

— Ele não vai duvidar de nada — assegurou Edward. — Você é uma atriz excelente, pelo que já vi, e tenho certeza de que conseguirá convencê-lo de que somos e fazemos tudo o que um casal apaixonado faz. Se precisar de auxílio…

O olhar do patrão obscureceu-se e Isabella recuou um pas so, enrubescendo à sugestão velada.

— Assim está melhor — aprovou Edward. — Mas talvez não seja sábio fazer o tipo tímido e virginal. Meu avô não é tolo. Duvido de que ele espere que um homem na minha idade se apaixone por uma mulher que não seja sexualmente tão vivida quanto eu. Afinal, sou meio-grego, e a paixão faz parte da personalidade e psique gregas.

Isabella queria fugir dali. A situação piorava a cada ins tante. O que aconteceria se Edward descobrisse que ela não era sexualmente vivida e que, na verdade, sua única experiência com sexo e paixão se limitava a uns poucos beijos e abraços? Agradecia aos pais, claro, a cautela com que permeara suas descobertas sexuais de adolescente. O comportamento inconseqüente deles a fizera temer repetir o erro. Mas Edward nem desconfiava disso!

— São quase dez horas — observou Edward. — Sugiro que volte a sua mesa. À uma hora, descerei e a levarei para almoçar. Quanto antes tornarmos nosso relacionamen to público, melhor.

De pé, Edward aproximava-se ao falar. Isabella reteve o fôlego, em expectativa, e mal conteve um grito de susto quando a porta se abriu e a assistente pessoal dele entrou, exatamente quando ele a segurava pelo pulso.

Ele tinha a pele clara, bronzeada, mas não tanto a ponto de denunciar de imediato seu sangue grego, reconhe ceu Isabella. Os olhos eram verdes, comprovava naquele instante, e não azuis, como ela sugerira na noite anterior, o que aumentava a confusão quanto a sua ascendência. Os cabelos eram bronzes escuros, lisos e grossos, e não negros. Havia, entretanto, al gum traço da linhagem ancestral nas maçãs do rosto altas, no maxilar clássico e no nariz aquilino. As feições definiti vamente combinavam com um nobre grego aristocrático e arrogante. Edward Cullen tendia a dominar aqueles a seu redor, a imprimir sua autoridade em tudo o que fazia… e em todos que conhecia.

A assistente embaraçou-se ao ver o patrão puxando Isabella de encontro ao corpo.

— Desculpe-me interrompê-lo, mas seu avô já ligou… duas vezes!

— Retornarei a ligação daqui a pouco — respondeu Edward, suave. — Oh, e não quero nenhum compromisso entre uma hora e duas e meia. Vou levar minha noiva para almoçar.

Com isso, lançou a Isabella um olhar sensual, de amante que mal continha o desejo. Ela se sentiu hipnotizada. Se ele tivesse lhe lançado aquele olhar na noite anterior… Pare com isso! Alertou a si mesma, abalada com tais pensamentos.

Mas ninguém parecia mais abalado naquela sala do que a assistente de Edward.

— E faça mais uma reserva no vôo para Atenas na se mana que vem — instruiu ele. — A meu lado… para Isabella… — Tocou-a no rosto, carinhoso. — Mal posso esperar para apresentá-la à minha família, principalmente a meu avô. Mas primeiro…

Antes que Isabella adivinhasse o que ele pretendia fazer, Edward levou sua mão aos lábios e beijou na palma. Ela ficou confusa, excitada e chocada… Era como se encarnasse outra pessoa, vivesse outra vida… uma vida muito mais excitante do que a sua, cheia de perigos, mistérios e expe riências extraordinárias, que jamais imaginara.

— Primeiro, minha querida, devemos adornar esse dedo. Meu avô não aprovaria se eu a levasse para casa sem um anel que simbolize claramente as minhas intenções.

Isabella ouviu a assistente prender a respiração, de choque. Edward elogiara sua capacidade de representação, mas ele também daria um ótimo ator. O olhar que ele lançava naquele instante… e as palavras…

Assim que a assistente saiu fechando a porta, Isabella questionou:

— Percebe que, à hora do almoço, todos no escritório já estarão sabendo?

— No escritório? — O patrão a soltou e olhou com desdém. — Minha querida, ficarei surpreso e decepcionado se a no tícia não tiver se espalhado para bem além das paredes deste hotel.

Isabella franziu o cenho, confusa.

— Na hora do almoço, espero que a notícia já tenha che gado a Atenas… — esclareceu Edward.

— Aos ouvidos de seu avô.

— Entre outros — concordou ele, sem explicar quem se riam os "outros".

De repente, havia dezenas de perguntas que ela gostaria de fazer sobre a família dele, o avô, a ilha à qual iriam e a mulher com quem o avô queria que ele se casasse. Cônscia de como os gregos protegiam os interesses da família, a tal prima pretendente dele devia ser riquíssima.

Como um autômato, Isabella se retirou da sala pela porta que o patrão lhe segurava aberta.

— Pronta, Isabella?

Isabella sentiu-se enrubescer ao ver o patrão se aproxi mando de sua mesa. Os colegas evitavam olhá-los aberta mente, mas os dois eram o foco da atenção de todos. Como poderiam não ser?

— Eric, Isabella vai se atrasar na volta do almoço — avisou Edward ao gerente, atônito em sua divisória de vidro. Fitou a suposta noiva com doçura. — Já contou a novidade, querida?

— Eu… não. — Ela não conseguia encará-lo. O gerente saiu do cubículo.

— Isabella, não entendo…

Ele entenderia ainda menos se ela tentasse explicar o que estava acontecendo de verdade, reconheceu, desanima da. Era tão injusto enganar o homem que sempre a tratara com gentileza e reconhecimento…

— Não deve se culpar, Isabella — justificou Edward, protetor. — Acho que a culpa é minha. — Encarou o gerente. — Insisti em manter nosso relacionamento em segredo até a notícia da incorporação se tornar pública. Eu não queria que Isabella fosse acusada de estar em conflito de lealdades… e, devo lhe dizer, Eric, ela insistiu em manter qualquer discussão sobre a negociação fora de nossa pauta… Se bem que conversar sobre trabalho não era a minha prioridade quando estávamos juntos… — completou, insinuante, com um olhar sensual a Isabella.

Ela enrubesceu e os colegas emitiram sons abafados de surpresa e inveja.

— Por que fez aquilo? — indagou Isabella, assim que fi caram sozinhos.

— O quê? — retrucou Edward.

— Sabe muito bem do que estou falando. Podíamos ter nos encontrado em outro lugar.

— Em segredo? — Ele franziu o cenho, impaciente. Edward era bem mais alto do que Isabella, passava de um metro e oitenta, e ela já estava com torcicolo devido ao esforço para encará-lo. E gostaria que ele não caminhasse tão próximo… a atitude, de algum modo, a deixava mais ciente de sua condição de mulher.

— Já não deixei claro que o objetivo deste exercício é tornar nosso relacionamento público? — questionou Edward, irritado. — Por isso mesmo, reservei uma mesa no restaurante do bar de executivos. Jantei lá ontem e a comida é excelente… embora o que aconteceu depois não tenha sido tão… satisfatório.

Isabella não suportaria mais as ofensas.

— Ouça, ontem à noite, não aconteceu o que está pen sando. Eu…

— Claro que não — concordou Edward, irônico. — Mas, já que estamos falando disso, deixe-me alertá-la, Isabella: se... se comportar daquela forma enquanto for minha "noiva", se sequer olhar para outro homem… Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Sou metade grego, minha querida — lembrou ele. — E, quando se trata da minha mulher, sou mais grego do que britânico… muito mais!

— Mas eu não sou a sua mulher!

— Claro que não — concordou Edward, cínico. — Você pertence a qualquer homem que possa pagar o seu preço, não é? Mas…

— Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo!

— Como seu noivo, tenho todo o direito. — Edward pas sou um dedo no rosto dela e recolheu uma lágrima. — Cho rando? Minha querida, você é uma atriz ainda mais talentosa do que eu imaginava…

Chegaram ao bar, e Isabella esforçou-se para controlar as emoções enquanto adentravam o estabelecimento.

— Eu não quero nada — declarou, à mesa. — Não estou com fome.

— Não posso forçá-la a se alimentar, mas com certeza não vou me negar o prazer de uma boa refeição.

Edward abriu o menu, mas continuou tratando do ne gócio em pauta, o "noivado" deles:

— Precisamos discutir alguns assuntos. Conheço a maior parte de seus dados pessoais pela ficha funcional, mas, se pretendemos convencer a minha família e principalmente meu avô de que somos amantes, há detalhes que preciso saber a seu respeito… e vice-versa.

Amantes… Isabella controlou um tremor. Agora que cedera à chantagem, devia aprender logo a jogar, para não ser destruída.

— Amantes… — repetiu, desolada. — Pensei que as fa mílias gregas não aprovassem sexo antes do casamento.

— Não quando se trata das próprias filhas — confirmou o patrão. — Mas, como você não é grega e eu sou meio-britânico, tenho certeza de que meu avô será mais… tolerante.

— Ele não seria tolerante se você ficasse noivo de sua prima? — replicou Isabella, sem saber por que pensar na tal prima dele lhe provocava dor e hostilidade.

— Tanya, minha prima, é viúva — explicou Edward.

— Além disso, Tanya nunca aceitaria a interferência do meu avô em nenhum aspecto de sua vida. É uma mulher muito determinada.

Isabella mal podia acreditar.

— Ela é viúva?

— Com duas filhas adolescentes — completou ele.

— Adolescentes!

— Ela se casou aos vinte e dois anos — explicou Edward.

— E isso já faz quase vinte anos.

Isabella fez um rápido cálculo mental. Tanya obviamente era mais velha do que Edward. Tratava-se de uma mulher solitária, vulnerável, pressionada a um segundo casamento que talvez nem quisesse, ponderou, solidária.

— Não precisa se preocupar com Tanya, até porque pro vavelmente não irá conhecê-la. Ela mantém residências em Atenas, Paris e Nova York, vive viajando e administrando a companhia de cruzeiros que herdou.

Uma companhia marítima e uma cadeia de hotéis. Não era de admirar que o avô de Edward desejasse tanto aquele casamento. Difícil entender por que Edward não estava igualmente ansioso, após a dura batalha de negociação para incorporar a pequena rede de hotéis britânica ao Grupo Demétrios.

Ele pareceu adivinhar seus pensamentos:

— Ao contrário de você, não estou preparado para me vender.

— Eu não estava me vendendo — declarou Isabella, alterada. Interromperam a discussão quando o garçom trouxe dois pratos com receitas requintadas.

— Eu não pedi nada — protestou Isabella.

— Mas eu pedi por você — replicou Edward. — Não gosto de mulheres esqueléticas. O homem grego pode bater na mulher, se quiser, mas não pode deixar de alimentá-la.

— Bater… — Isabella já ia protestar, mas percebeu que Edward estava brincando.

— Desconfio, Isabella, de que você faria um santo, quanto mais um mero mortal, desejar subjugá-la, dominá-la, e então invocar forças para controlar a si mesmo.

Isabella estremeceu ante a sensualidade crua das palavras. A fim de disfarçar, começou a saborear a refeição.

Edward passou a dar informações sobre sua família num tom comercial:

— Agora que se aposentou, meu avô teme morrer sem que eu lhe dê um bisneto, por isso me pressiona. Se isso não é chantagem, não sei o que é.

— Então, ele é o vice-campeão da família — provocou Isabella.

Edward não achou graça.

— No final, claro, vamos romper este noivado de mentira — esclareceu, desnecessariamente. — Durante a viagem à ilha, descobriremos aspectos incompatíveis entre nós. Na volta à Inglaterra, desmanchamos o compromisso. Mas, ao menos, terei ganho algum tempo e, com sorte, Tanya já terá aceito a proposta de um de seus inúmeros pretendentes.

— E se ela não aceitar?

— Teremos que retardar nosso rompimento, até Tanya se casar ou até eu convencer meu avô de que uma das minhas irmãs pode lhe dar o bisneto desejado.

— Você não vai se casar nunca?

— Digamos que já estou velho demais para acreditar no amor.

— Meu pai se apaixonou pela minha mãe aos dezessete anos — comentou Isabella. — Eles fugiram juntos. Foi um erro. Já se detestavam antes de eu nascer. Um homem mais velho ao menos teria senso de responsabilidade em relação à vida que ajudou a gerar. Mas meu pai era um garoto.

— Ele a abandonou?

— Os dois me abandonaram. Não fosse a minha avó, eu teria acabado num orfanato.

Edward fitou-a, analítico. Por isso, ela freqüentava bares atrás de homens? Estaria procurando o amor que o pai lhe negara? Irritou-se com o desejo de justificar seu comporta mento vil. Por que tentava encontrar desculpas para ela? Com certeza, não se comovera com suas lágrimas naquela manhã.

— Vamos voltar para o hotel — decidiu, de repente.

Quatro e quarenta e cinco… ― Atra sada, Isabella Swan saiu rápido do elevador e se lançou apressada pelo saguão do hotel rumo à saída.

— Saindo cedo… Que bom! — comentou a recepcionista, ao vê-la.

Aguardando para tomar o elevador, Edward Cullen im pressionou-se com a morena alta de cabelos castanho-avermelhados iluminado por mechas vermelhas que sequer o vira. Franziu o cenho, recordando que a última coisa de que pre cisava era um relacionamento, uma complicação em sua vida. No entanto…

Desde que convencera o avô a retirar-se do controle da rede de hotéis da família, vira-se alvo de uma campanha ferrenha para desposar uma prima em segundo grau. Além de unir dois ramos dos Cullen, o enlace tornaria ainda mais vultosa à fortuna da família, com a integração da com panhia de navegação herdada pela prima.

Felizmente, o velho avô deixava-se levar pelas emoções mais do que gostava de admitir. Afinal, permitira que sua filha, mãe de Edward, se casasse com um britânico.

Sendo assim, as tentativas desajeitadas do velho de pro mover uma união entre o neto e a bela Tanya só causariam divertimento, não fosse por um detalhe… Tanya mostra va-se mais ansiosa com a perspectiva do casamento do que o patriarca dos Cullen. Ela já deixara suas intenções, seus desejos, bem claros. Sete anos mais velha, com duas filhas de sua primeira união com um grego milionário, era bem possível que fosse a autora da idéia de desposar o primo mais novo, em primeiro lugar.

O elevador parou e Edward saltou na cobertura do edi fício em Hilford, no interior da Inglaterra. Não era hora de pensar em assuntos pessoais. Podiam esperar. Estava a caminho da ilha particular dos Cullen no mar Egeu, onde a família toda se reuniria em poucos dias para usufruir um período de férias reunida, mas antes o avô queria um relatório detalhado com propostas de mudanças para adequar a rede de hotéis britânica que haviam acabado de adquirir.

Embora Edward fosse o presidente da companhia, o avô ainda opinava nas decisões maiores. A recente aquisição fora vantajosa… a rede de hotéis britânica estava envelhecida e decadente, mas tinha ótimas localizações.

Embora não fosse esperado no escritório senão no dia seguinte, Edward optara por chegar naquela tarde e, sem querer, descobrira um jeito de aumentar a lucratividade, em se comprovando que todos os colaboradores tinham o hábito de "encerrar mais cedo" o expediente, como a moça com que deparara junto às portas do elevador…

Saindo cedo! Isabella bufava de indignação ao tomar um táxi. Como se fosse o caso! Chegara às sete e meia da manhã, como fizera durante o mês todo, e não saíra para almoçar, sabendo que a cadeia de Hotéis Demétrios, que comprara a pequena rede britânica em que trabalhava como conta dora, era exigente na questão de corte de gastos. No dia seguinte, conheceriam o novo presidente, e Isabella estreme cia só em pensar. Ouvira dizer que Edward Cullen era implacável.

O velho, avô de Edward, comanda o navio com rédea curta, mas diziam que o neto era ainda mais severo. Ambos assinavam em baixo da máxima: "o cliente sempre tem ra zão, mesmo quando está errado", e ai do funcionário que contrariasse. Aparentemente, tal política explicava o sucesso dos Hotéis Demétrios… e sua lucratividade.

O táxi parou diante do restaurante italiano, Isabella pagou ao motorista e saltou.

― Oh, Isabella… aí está você! ― exclamou uma das ami gas que já a aguardavam à mesa. ― Pensamos que não conseguiria.

― Desculpem-me. ― Após cumprimentar todas, Isabella ocupou o lugar que lhe reservaram. ― O pessoal do escritório está em pânico ― explicou. ― O novo presidente da empresa chega amanhã. ― Desgostosa, franziu o nariz requintado e estreitou os olhos azulados, reparando que Rose não ouvia de fato. ― O que foi?

― Eu contava a Alice o quanto estou preocupada… ― respondeu Rose, referindo-se à prima mais velha.

― Preocupada? ― Isabella franziu o cenho, afastou os cabelos do rosto e pegou um pãozinho. Estava faminta! ― Com o quê?

― Com Emmett.

― Emmett? ― Isabella deixou o pãozinho no prato e fitou os olhos castanhos da amiga. ― Pensei que iam anunciar o noivado.

― Sim, íamos… vamos… Pelo menos, Emmett quer…

― Rose acha que ele está envolvido com outra ― in formou a prima Alice, impaciente. ― Que ele a está traindo!

Cerca de dez anos mais velha do que Rose e Isabella e com um casamento desfeito no currículo, Alice tendia a avaliar os homens com reserva.

― Oh, não pode ser, Rose! ― protestou Isabella. ― Você mesma me disse o quanto Emmett a ama.

― Bem, era o que eu pensava ― concordou Rose. ― Principalmente depois que ele disse que queria se casar. Mas… ele fica recebendo uns telefonemas. Quando sou eu quem atende, a pessoa desliga. Foram três vezes nesta se mana, já questionei, mas Emmett diz que devia ser engano.

― Bem, talvez seja. ― Isabella tentou confortar a amiga, mas Rose meneou a cabeça.

― Não, não é. ― Emmett não sai de perto do telefone. Na noite passada, falava ao celular quando cheguei, e encerrou a conversa abruptamente.

― Mas você perguntou o que estava acontecendo?

― Perguntei. Ele disse que tenho muita imaginação.

― Uma artimanha masculina clássica ― opinou Alice, convencida. ― Meu "ex" fez de tudo para me convencer de que eu estava ficando paranóica, e no que foi que deu? Ele se mudou para a casa da secretária!

― Só gostaria que Emmett fosse honesto comigo ― chora mingou Rose. ― Se ele tem outra pessoa… Não posso acreditar que esteja fazendo isso… Tinha certeza de que ele me amava…

― Ele a ama ― afirmou Isabella para ela. Ainda não conhecia Emmett, mas, pelo que Rose lhe contara, pareciam perfeitos um para o outro.

― Bem, há um modo de descobrir ― anunciou Alice. ― Li um artigo sobre isso. Se você desconfia da fidelidade do companheiro, contrate uma agência especializada, e eles mandarão uma garota seduzi-lo. Assim, vai saber.

― Oh, não… não posso fazer isso! ― protestou Rose.

― Mas precisa ― insistiu Alice. ― É o único modo de descobrir se pode ou não confiar em Emmett. Eu gostaria de ter feito algo assim antes de me casar. Você tem de fazer! É a única forma de ter certeza. Emmett está se esfor çando para fechar as contas desde que abriu o próprio ne gócio, Rose, e você tem o dinheiro que herdou da sua tia-avó…

Isabella suspirou, desolada. Sabia que Rose acabaria do minada pela prima mais vivida. Não tinha nada contra Alice, até gostava dela, mas sabia que ela podia ser tenaz quando metia algo na cabeça. Talvez a obstinação fora um dos motivos do fracasso de seu casamento. Por ora, apesar de compadecida ante a infelicidade de Rose, uma outra sensação se impunha: a fome. Abriu o menu.

― Bem, parece uma idéia sensata – Rose já cedia à persuasão da prima. ― Mas duvido de que haja uma agencia dessas em Hilford.

— E quem precisa de agência? — questionou Alice.

— Basta pedir um favor a uma amiga bonita, que Emmett não conheça, e que possa tentar seduzi-lo. Se ele cair na armadilha…

— Uma amiga bonita? Quer dizer… como Isabella?

As duas analisaram Isabella, que sucumbira à fome e de vorava um pãozinho.

— Exatamente — aprovou Alice. — Isabella seria perfeita.

— O quê? — Isabella quase engasgou. — Não podem estar falando a sério! — protestou. — Oh, não, de jeito nenhum…

— Resistiu, mesmo vendo a determinação no olhar de Alice e a súplica no de Rose. — De jeito nenhum.

— Rose, isso é loucura, deve perceber isso! — argumentou, tentando apelar ao bom senso e à consciência da amiga: — Como pode fazer isso com Emmett? Você o ama!

— Como ela pode se arriscar a um compromisso sem saber se pode confiar nele? — ponderou Alice, crítica.

— Bem, está decidido. Agora, só precisamos definir onde Isabella vai deparar "acidentalmente" com Emmett, para colo carmos nosso plano em ação.

— Bem, esta noite ele está livre — informou Rose. — Ontem, ele disse que queria ir a um bar de executivos recém-inaugurado. Um amigo dele conhece o proprietário.

— Não posso fazer isso! — protestava Isabella. — É… é… é imoral — opinou. Fitou Rose e meneou a cabeça. — Rose, desculpe-me, mas…

— Pensei que quisesse ajudar Rose, Isabella, que qui sesse proteger sua felicidade. Principalmente após tudo o que ela fez por você… — instigou Alice, severa.

Isabella mordiscou o lábio inferior com seus belos dentes alvos. Alice tinha razão. Devia um grande favor a Rose.

Seis meses antes, quando trabalhavam a todo o vapor para organizar a documentação para a anexação da empresa ao Grupo Demétrios, fizera muito serão no escritório, in clusive nos finais de semana. Na mesma época, sua avó, que a criara após o fracasso do casamento dos pais, adoecera com uma infecção viral e Rose, que era enfermeira, dedicara todo seu tempo livre e fins de semana para cuidar da anciã.

Isabella estremeceu ao pensar no que poderia ter aconte cido com sua avó sem os cuidados de Rose. Sim, devia um favor à amiga, um que talvez nunca conseguisse pagar. Adorava a avó, que lhe provera um lar estável e cheio de amor quando mais precisara. A mãe, que a dera à luz aos dezessete anos, era uma figura distante em sua vida, e o pai, filho daquela avó adorada, tornara-se um estranho às duas, ora vivendo na China com a segunda esposa e sua nova família.

— Sei que não aprova, Isabella, mas tenho de saber se posso confiar em Emmett. — Rose tinha os olhos marejados. — Ele significa tanto para mim. Emmett é tudo o que sempre quis em um homem. Mas… ele saía com tantas garotas antes de me conhecer, antes de se mudar para cá, quando morava em Londres… Ele jura que nenhuma delas significou nada e que me ama, mas…

Isabella não tinha certeza se poderia começar a pensar em assumir um relacionamento com alguém em quem não confiasse… sem necessidade de usar nenhum método escuso para testar sua fidelidade. Mas reconhecia que era muito mais cautelosa no amor do que Rose. Afinal, seus pais acreditavam estar apaixonados quando fugiram para se ca sar e a conceberam, mas, após dois anos, separaram-se, abandonando o fruto daquele grande amor para ser criado pela avó!

Sua avó, de quem Rosalie cuidara com todo o carinho! Ao fitar o rosto transtornado de Rose, soube que não tinha opção, a não ser concordar em fazer parte do esquema louco de Alice.

— Está bem — concordou, desconsolada. — Eu faço. Dispensando os agradecimentos efusivos do Rose, par tiu para questões práticas:

— Terá de me descrever Emmett, Rose, ou não serei capaz de reconhecê-lo.

— Oh, não terá a menor dificuldade… - afirmou Rose, com um suspiro. — Será o homem mais bonito lá. Emmett é maravilhoso, Isabella… lindo, elegante, tem cabelos pretos e a boca mais sexy… Oh, e ele vai estar, de camisa azul… para combinar com os olhos. Ele sempre usa camisa azul. Eu comprei para ele.

— A que horas ele vai estar lá? — indagou Isabella, prática, disfarçando a contrariedade. — Meu carro está na garagem e, como a casa de vovó fica longe do centro…

— Não se preocupe com isso. Eu a levarei lá — pronti ficou-se Alice, para surpresa de Isabella. A prima de Rosalie não era conhecida pela generosidade!

— Sim, e Alice vai pegá-la depois, e levá-la para casa. Não vai, Alice? — insistiu Rose, agora entusiasmada com a resolução. — Não há ponto de táxi perto do bar, e não queremos que Isabella se arrisque.

Um garçom se aproximou para anotar o pedido, mas Alice o dispensou.

— Não vamos tomar lanche nenhum. Isabella tem de ir para casa se aprontar. A que horas Emmett irá ao bar, Rose?

— Às oito e meia, mais ou menos, acho.

— Ótimo, então, você precisa chegar lá às nove, Isabella. — concluiu Alice. — Passo para pegar você em casa às oito e meia.

Duas horas depois, sozinha em casa, Isabella ouviu a cam painha e desceu a escada para atender. A avó fora passar algumas semanas com a irmã, em Bath. Nervosa, alisou a saia do conjunto preto e foi abrir a porta.

Alice estava sozinha. Haviam concordado em que se ria arriscado Rose ir junto e ser reconhecida.

— Terá de trocar de roupa — decretou Alice, seca.

— Você parece muito profissional e inatingível com esse conjunto. Emmett tem de pensar que é uma garota fácil… lembra-se? E acho que devia usar outro batom… vermelho, talvez, e mais sombra nos olhos. Ouça, se não acredita em mim, leia isto. — Quase encostou em seu nariz uma revista aberta.

Relutante, Isabella correu o olhar pela reportagem e franziu o cenho ao entender os extremos a que chegavam as agentes especializadas em testar a fidelidade dos homens.

— Não posso fazer isto — concluiu, revoltada. — E quanto à roupa…

Alice entrou na sala e fechou a porta.

— Você tem de fazer… por Rose. Não vê o perigo que ela corre? Está enfeitiçada por esse homem. Ela o conhece há quatro meses e já fala em partilhar com ele toda a sua herança… em se casar com ele… ter filhos com ele. Sabe quanto à tia-avó deixou para ela?

Isabella fez que não. Sabia o quanto Rose ficara surpresa e chocada ao saber que era a única beneficiária no testa mento da tia, mas educadamente não perguntara qual a quantia envolvida.

Alice não teve o mesmo escrúpulo.

— Rose herdou três milhões de dólares! — Esperou Isabella se recuperar e prosseguiu na argumentação: — Agora você entende por que é tão importante protegê-la? Tentei alertá-la inúmeras vezes quanto a Emmett não ser o que apa renta, mas ela não me ouve. Agora, felizmente, ela começa a desconfiar do pilantra. Isabella, você tem de fazer tudo a seu alcance para provar o quanto ele é indigno. Imagine como ela vai ficar, se ele não apenas despedaçar seu coração, mas ainda lhe roubar todo o dinheiro. Ela vai ficar sem nada!

Isabella sabia o que era passar dificuldade. A avó dispunha só de uma pequena aposentadoria, e ela, desde adolescente, sempre se esforçara para contribuir para a manutenção da casa.

A idéia de perder a independência financeira e o senso de segurança que o salário lhe dava era incômoda e assus tadora. As revelações de Alice só lhe deram coragem, como insuflaram um ímpeto no sentido de proteger a amiga Rose de um possível aproveitador.

Rose, a querida e crente Rose, que ainda trabalhava como enfermeira, apesar da herança, merecia encontrar um homem, um companheiro, realmente digno. E se esse Emmett não era… Bem, nesse caso, seria melhor a amiga descobrir logo, antes que fosse tarde demais.

— Talvez, se tirar à jaqueta — analisou Alice. — Você deve ter algum tipo de bustiê sexy para usar… ou até…

— Bustiê, sim — concordou Isabella. — Sexy… não! Reprimiu um suspiro. Era inútil tentar explicar a uma mulher como Alice que a natureza, ao ser generosa com sua figura, dava-lhe também um problema adicional. Já sabia, por experiência, que não precisava usar roupas sexies para chamar a atenção dos homens. E, na maioria dos casos, eles não ficavam com vontade só de olhar!

— Você deve ter uma blusinha de malha fina… que po deria usar… bem desabotoada… — insistia Alice.

— Uma blusinha? Sim, tenho uma blusinha — concordou Isabella. Comprara uma quando, por economia, desligaram os aquecedores no escritório. Mas usá-la desabotoada…

— E batom vermelho — insistiu Alice. — E mais sombra nos olhos. E terá de deixar claro para ele que o acha bonito… — Deu de ombros quando Isabella estreitou o olhar. — É por Rose.

Eram quase nove horas quando partiram para o bar em Hilford, depois que Alice aplicou em Isabella uma maquiagem muito mais carregada do que ela normalmente usava.

Inquieta, Isabella recusara-se a ver no espelho. Tanto ba tom! Sentia os lábios grudentos e mal continha o impulso de remover aquele excesso. Quanto à blusinha desabotoada que usava por baixo da jaqueta… bem, assim que entrasse no bar e estivesse longe das vistas de Alice, abotoaria os três últimos botões. De fato, não revelava mais do que a fenda entre os seios, mas já excedia em muito o que Isabella normalmente permitia.

— Chegamos! — anunciou Alice, estacionando diante do estabelecimento. — Passo às onze… isso deve lhe dar tempo suficiente. Lembre-se… fazemos isso por Rose.

Nós? Mas Isabella não pôde dizer nada, expulsa do auto móvel. Alice se afastou dirigindo.

Logo, um homem que vinha da direção oposta parou para lhe lançar um olhar de admiração. Automaticamente, Isabella endireitou os ombros e entrou no bar.

Alice dera uma longa lista de instruções, e Isabella abominara a maioria dos itens, sentindo a coragem se esvair. Não sabia fazer caras e bocas, flertando de forma sedutora, como Alice descrevera. Mas, se não fizesse isso, a pobre Rose acabaria com o coração despedaçado e sem herança!

Respirando fundo, empurrou a porta do bar de executivos.

Sentado ao balcão, Edward viu Isabella no instante em que ela entrou no bar, que somente agora começava a encher. Podia ter jantado em casa, ou no escritório… ou mesmo num dos hotéis da rede que acabara de adquirir, mas já atendera a dois telefonemas longos que preferia não ter recebido. Um do avô, o outro de Tanya. Por isso, decidira ir a um lugar em que ninguém pudesse encontrá-lo, tomando o cuidado de desligar o celular.

Não estava de muito bom humor, pois não apreciava am bientes como aquele.

Preferia saborear as refeições em ambiente confortável, onde se podia conversar e pensar com tranqüilidade, o traço grego nele optando por uma atmosfera familiar, em detri mento daqueles terrenos em que se "garimpava" companhia do sexo oposto.

Cerrou os dentes ao pensar no sexo oposto. Tanya se mostrava cada dia mais desavergonhada nas tentativas de convencê-lo a desposá-la. Tinha quinze anos ao constatar o quanto à prima podia ser agressiva na sedução, isso aos vinte e dois anos e de casamento marcado com outro!

Franziu o cenho ao ver Isabella junto à porta, estudando o ambiente, como se procurasse alguém. Quando ela voltou o rosto, a luz incidiu em seus lábios muito vermelhos.

Edward prendeu a respiração, lutando contra a reação involuntária. Onde estava com a cabeça? Era tão evidente a intenção da mulher, com aquele excesso de carmim, que devia causar riso, não… desejo nem luxúria.

Sentiu-se desgosto consigo mesmo. Reconhecia a moça, claro. Era a funcionária que vira à tarde no saguão do hotel, de quem a recepcionista se despedira comentando que en cerrava o expediente mais cedo. A diferença era que, naquele momento, ela usava um mínimo de maquiagem, enquanto que agora… Reparou de novo nos lábios em cor viva, nos olhos maquiados. Ela usava saia curta… bem curta, obser vou. Acompanhou o movimento das longas pernas em meias de seda negra. Que saia curta!

Isabella incomodava-se com o cós da saia enrolado várias vezes na cintura. Assim que encontrasse Emmett, iria ao toalete para devolver a saia ao comprimento normal. Fora Alice quem insistira em deixá-la tão curta. Bem que protestara:

— Não posso sair assim!

— Não seja ridícula — desdenhara Alice. — Isso não é nada. Nunca viu fotos dos anos sessenta?

— Era moda na época — ponderara Isabella, ainda relu tante, mas Alice insistira e acabara se resignando. Assim que ficasse por conta própria, colocaria a saia do jeito que quisesse. A blusinha meio aberta também incomodava, tanto que, inconscientemente, manuseava o primeiro dos botões soltos.

Edward estreitou o olhar, crítico. Céus, mas ela era tão óbvia, chamando a atenção aos seios daquele jeito… E que seios! Percebeu que cerrava os dentes e, pior, que era incapaz de desviar o olhar da bela figura de Isabella…

Sentindo-se observada, Isabella voltou-se e congelou ao ver Edward.

Por um segundo, ficou totalmente confusa, tal o efeito da masculinidade do homem. Sentiu o coração disparar, a boca seca, o corpo… Transtornada, lutou contra as sensações que experimentava… as quais não devia sentir. Pois aquele era o Emmett de Rose… tinha de ser. Não devia sentir aquela atração, advertiu a si mesma, em pânico. Não por aquele homem, o noivo de sua melhor amiga!

Nenhum outro naquele bar sequer se aproximava da des crição que Rose lhe dera. Mesmo assim, repassou mentalmente as características: bonito, maravilhoso, lindo, elegante, sexy… Oh, estaria usando uma camisa azul, para combinar com os olhos. Bem, não era possível determinar a cor dos olhos dele sob a iluminação fraca e daquela distância, mas Rose não exagerara. Então, aquele era Emmett! Não era de admirar ela estar preocupada e ansiosa com a possibilidade de ele ser infiel… Um homem bonito assim devia ter pencas de mulheres à disposição.

Engraçado, mas Rose não mencionara a característica mais marcante do noivo, que não era a bela aparência, mas o profundo ar de autoridade, que beirava a arrogância. Era o que a mantinha paralisada, mais a indisfarçada desapro vação nos olhos dele.

Aquele olhar… Como ele se atrevia a julgá-la daquela maneira? De repente, sentiu desaparecerem todas as dúvi das quanto a lançar mão do ardil para ajudar a melhor amiga.

Alice tinha razão em desconfiar das motivações da quele homem, principalmente tratando-se de uma moça ingênua, gentil e inexperiente como Rose. Ele não inspirava um pingo de confiança. Rose precisava de alguém que apreciasse sua gentileza e a tratasse de acordo. Já aquele homem no bar exalava falta de escrúpulo, frieza, e por isso mesmo atraía, impunha uma compulsão física. Não conse guia deixar de olhá-lo, mas só porque antipatizava com ele, assegurou a si mesma.

Controlando o frio no estômago, Isabella respirou fundo e recordou as dicas de sedução que lera na reportagem que Alice lhe mostrara. Ficara horrorizada ao saber dos ex tremos a que as agentes chegavam para seduzir e levar a presa a se trair. Era praticamente impossível um homem de verdade resistir à tentação que uma daquelas moças determinadas representava, a começar por jogos de pala vras, terminando em oferta explícita de sexo… com o detalhe de que não passavam de oferta.

Um homem como aquele, entretanto, devia estar acostu mado a mulheres… mulheres bonitas… atirando-se a seus pés.

— Ele saiu com tantas garotas antes de me conhecer — comentara Rose, inocente.

Isabella não duvidava disso, agora. Rose era bonita, mas não possuía o tipo de glamour instantâneo que um homem como aquele devia apreciar. Se bem que essa podia ser a razão de ele a escolher para esposa: o fato de ela ser tímida e caseira. Desde que a amasse… Bem, cabia-lhe provar… ou reprovar…

Com um brilho de guerra no olhar, foi ao encontro do homem.

Edward observou a aproximação com um misto de cu riosidade e desapontamento. Ela ia abordá-lo. Ignorava os olhares dos outros homens, numa atitude tão premeditada quanto a deixar abertos alguns botões da blusa. Ah, ele conhecia bem o tipo. Fora escolado pela prima Tanya…

— Oh, desculpe-me! — exclamou Isabella, ao tropeçar "aci dentalmente" e cair em cima de Edward. Endireitou-se rá pido, porém permaneceu próxima.

Ele logo sentiu seu cheiro… não o perfume, que era leve e floral, mas seu cheiro natural… suave, adocicado, sensual. Como um idiota, sorveu a essência, inebriando-se… permi tindo que o corpo reagisse a ela.

Instruída por Alice quanto à aproximação, Isabella re cordou cada etapa.

Edward recuou um passo, aumentando a distância entre eles, mas o bar estava cheio e foi impossível se afastar mais. Como a mulher continuava insinuante, questionou:

— Perdão, mas… eu a conheço?

Com a voz fria e a expressão desgostosa, ele deixava claro que entendia e desaprovava as intenções dela, embora não entendesse por que uma beldade como aquela precisava entrar num bar atrás de homens. Ou melhor, desconfiava do motivo, mas preferia não analisar muito a questão. Exis tiam mulheres capazes de qualquer coisa por dinheiro… qual quer coisa… com qualquer um…

Mas ela continuava fitando-o detidamente, o sorriso nos lábios carregados de batom parecendo forçado ao responder:

— Não, na verdade, não me conhece… mas espero que conheça logo.

Isabella agradeceu em silêncio pela iluminação fraca do bar. Sentia o rosto queimando. Nunca na vida, nem nos pensamentos mais recônditos, contemplara abordar um ho mem daquela maneira, quanto mais partir para a ação! Rapidamente, avançou para a segunda parte de seu texto preparado. Entreabriu os lábios, de forma provocativa, e passou a ponta da língua entre eles.

Argh! Aquele batom todo era repulsivo!

— Não vai me oferecer um drinque? — instigou, sensual, batendo os cílios de forma provocante. — Adoro a cor da sua camisa — acrescentou rouca, achegando-se. — Combina com os seus olhos…

— Se pensa assim, deve ser daltônica. Meus olhos são verdes — rebateu Edward, irritado.

A atitude explícita da mulher lhe causava asco. Mas não tanto quanto sua própria reação a ela. Afinal, não era mais nenhum adolescente. Era um homem… um homem maduro, sofisticado, experiente, vivido… porém, reagia àqueles tru ques sexuais patéticos como se… Como se o quê? Como se não houvesse nada que quisesse mais do que levá-la para a cama e sentir a urgência do corpo dela junto ao seu, ouvir seu grito sob o açoite de beijos apaixonados…

— Ouça — declarou, áspero, interrompendo as reações do corpo valendo-se só da força de vontade. — Está come tendo um engano…

— Não estou, não — protestou Isabella, aflita ao vê-lo dar as costas. Devia estar feliz ante a recusa dele, correr para Rose informando que seu amado Emmett era um noivo fiel. Contudo, o instinto lhe dizia que ele estava tentado. Qual quer homem ficaria tentado, ponderou. Tinha de insistir para comprovar.

— Você nunca seria um engano — ronronou, sugestiva. — Nenhuma mulher cometeria tal equívoco…

Edward temeu estar enlouquecendo. Até pensar em de sejar uma mulher que se oferecia abertamente constituía anátema a tudo em que ele acreditava. Como podia se sentir, mesmo que remotamente, atraído por ela? E quanto ao de sejo repentino e inexplicável de levá-la para casa, onde fi caria a salvo do tipo de atenção que tanta maquiagem e as roupas insinuantes atraíam?

Se havia algo que desprezava era a vulgaridade. Não que toda mulher devesse permanecer donzela até o casa mento, nada disso! Simplesmente, pensava que as mulheres deviam ter orgulho de si, esperar que os homens respeitas sem seu direito de ser o que eram. Nenhuma devia se sub meter ao papel de boneca sexual, abominando qualquer ho mem que quisesse lhe impor isso. E aquela na sua frente agora…

— Desculpe-me, mas está perdendo o seu tempo — afir mou Edward. — E acredito que tempo seja dinheiro para uma mulher como você. Por que não procura outro… mais receptivo ao que você tem a oferecer?

Isabella o observou deixar o estabelecimento. Ele a rejei tara… a refutara. Incrível! Emmett provara que era fiel a Rose. Mas fora horrível suportar o olhar de desprezo dele, crente em que era uma… uma… Enojada, passou as costas da mão nos lábios carregados de batom e viu a mancha vermelha na pele.

— Ei, poderosa, posso lhe pagar um drinque?

Isabella fez que não, ignorou o olhar azedo que o homem lhe lançou e olhou para a porta de saída. Nem sinal do noivo de Rose. Ele se fora. Devia estar feliz. Claro que estava! Como podia não estar? Adoraria contar a Rose e Alice que Emmett não sucumbira a seu ataque.

Consultou o relógio de pulso, o coração disparado. Ainda tinha uma hora antes de Alice passar para pegá-la. Não podia continuar sozinha ali no bar, chamando a atenção. Refugiou-se no toalete feminino. Tinha com que matar o tempo.

Na área de descanso, abotoou a blusinha, removeu o ba tom e o delineador dos olhos e refez a maquiagem em tons bem mais modestos. Também prendeu os cabelos num coque sofisticado. Permaneceu no toalete até dar a hora de sair.

Ao abrir caminho em meio à multidão no bar, ainda chamava a atenção dos homens, apesar do visual bem mais discreto.

Para seu alívio, Alice já a aguardava em frente ao estabelecimento.

— E então? — indagou ela, ansiosa, assim que Isabella entrou no carro.

— Nada — informou Isabella, satisfeita. — Ele me recusou.

— Co… como?

— Alice, cuidado! — alertou Isabella, quando a prima de Rose quase colidiu com o veículo à frente.

— Você não deve ter feito direito — concluiu Alice, inconformada.

— Garanto que fiz tudo conforme o manual.

— Ele mencionou Rose… disse que era comprometido?

— Não! — Isabella meneou a cabeça. — Mas deixou claro que não estava interessado. Olhou para mim… — Deteve-se e engoliu em seco, incapaz de descrever o desprezo com que o noivo de Rose a olhara. — Onde está Rose?

— Foi chamada para cobrir um turno. Telefonou e disse que sairia do trabalho e nos encontraria em casa.

Isabella suspirou, cansada. Devia estar mais feliz do que se sentia, mas desconfiava de que Rose seria a única, das três, que ficaria realmente satisfeita em saber que Emmett não se deixara seduzir.

Seu Emmett. Ou melhor, o Emmett de Rose. Sentiu um gosto amargo na boca, o coração parecendo um pedaço de chumbo no peito.

Qual era o problema? Não estava com ciúme de Rose, estava? Não! Não podia estar… não devia estar!

— Tem certeza de que tentou com afinco? — insistia Alice.

— Segui o roteiro à risca — declarou Isabella. — Ele não se interessou por mim, Alice. Deve mesmo estar apai xonado por Rose.

— Só pode estar, para preferir ela a você — admitiu Alice, inconformada. — Minha prima é um doce, e eu a amo, mas não há como… É possível que ele tenha adivi nhado o que você estava fazendo? Que soubesse…

— Não, não creio. — Esgotada, Isabella só queria ficar sozinha, mas devia a Rose a confirmação de que podia confiar em Emmett.

Alice estacionou diante da casa de Rose. Isabella mal sentia os próprios pés ao atravessar o jardim. Rosalie e Emmett… Até os nomes soavam bem juntos, evocando domesticidade… conforto conjugal. No entanto, seja conhecera um homem nada doméstico ou simpático era o noivo de Rose. Havia um ar de masculinidade latente nele, uma aura de poder e sexualidade, insinuando que uma mulher em seus braços poderia… atingir o cume dos prazeres, a ponto de se transformar como pessoa.

Mas em que estava pensando? Emmett pertencia a Rose… sua melhor amiga, a amiga a quem devia a vida e a saúde de sua avó!

Rose vira que haviam chegado e abriu a porta antes que batessem. Seu rosto era um sorriso só.

— Foi tudo bem — informou Isabella. — Emmett não…

— Eu sei… eu sei… — Rose as apressou para dentro. — Ele me procurou no trabalho e explicou tudo. Oh, como fui idiota… Não sei de onde tirei a idéia de que ele me traía! Vamos viajar! Era esse o motivo dos telefonemas. Era com a agente de viagens que ele falava ao telefone, e, como queria fazer surpresa, ficava se esquivando quando eu estava por perto. Oh, Isabella, não acredito! Sempre quis conhecer o Caribe, e Emmett comprou um pacote para dois, para uma semana maravilhosa! Oh, lamento que tenha desperdiçado seu tempo. Tentei ligar, mas você já tinha saído. Imaginei que fossem chegar mais cedo. Afinal, quando per cebeu que Emmett não estava no bar… — Só então reparou nas expressões de Isabella e Alice. — O que foi?

Alice encarou Isabella.

— Não disse que falou com Emmett?

— Falei… Ele era exatamente como o descreveu, Rose. Rosalie meneou a cabeça negativamente.

— Emmett não podia estar lá, Isabella. Estava comigo, na Santa Casa. Chegou depois das oito e a irmã me deu uma folga para podermos conversar. Ele sabia o quanto eu estava preocupada e concluiu que devia ter me contado o que estava planejando. Disse que não conseguiria guardar o segredo por mais tempo, de qualquer forma… — recordou, encan tada. Olhou para a prima. — E, antes que diga algo… Emmett está pagando tudo.

Isabella deixou os ombros caírem. Se o homem que abor dara no bar não era o noivo de Rose, de quem se tratava? Empalideceu. Assediara um estranho… um homem que… Engoliu em seco, lembrando-se da produção visual, do com portamento… do que dissera a ele. Felizmente, era um es tranho. Felizmente, nunca mais se veriam.

Rosalie roçou a mão em seu rosto.

— Isabella, você não parece bem. O que foi?

— Nada…

Mas Alice já deduzira seus pensamentos:

— Bem, se o homem no bar de executivos não era Emmett, quem seria?

— Quem? — repetiu Isabella.

A caminho do trabalho, Isabella apertou o passo ao ouvir o relógio da prefeitura anunciar às oito horas da manhã. Planejara chegar bem cedo, mas infelizmente dormira demais… por ter ido ao bar de exe cutivos na noite anterior e custado a dormir, de tão angustiada pelo modo como se comportara diante de um completo estranho!

Oficialmente, não precisava chegar ao escritório do hotel antes das nove horas, porém, considerando os altos índices de desemprego no país, era preciso mostrar empenho e dedicação no trabalho.

— Provavelmente, haverá cortes… pessoas em cargos re dundantes — alertara seu gerente, na última reunião, e Isabella se considerava em perigo, por ter sido contratada recentemente. Seria difícil conseguir em Hilford outro em prego com tão boas perspectivas e, se tivesse que se mudar para Londres, deixaria a avó sozinha. Aos sessenta e cinco anos, não se tratava de nenhuma inválida… longe disso… e vivia cercada de amigos, mas havia a doença. Devia muito à avó por tê-la criado e lhe dado amor.

No saguão do hotel, parou no balcão da recepção e indagou a Jéssica:

— Ele já chegou?

— Na verdade, chegou ontem — informou a moça, com expressão sonhadora. — Já está lá em cima. Espere até ver. É lindo de morrer…

Isabella meneava a cabeça ao caminho do elevador. Ao se oferecer àquele estranho no bar de executivos, redefinira seu ideal de beleza masculina, e duvidava de que o novo patrão grego fosse sequer se aproximar do padrão.

Isabella trabalhava no terceiro andar, numa sala ampla, com cinco outras pessoas. O gerente dispunha de uma di visória envidraçada, mas ele ainda não chegara e o cubículo estava vazio.

Mal ela se ajeitara à mesa de trabalho, o gerente chegou, na companhia dos demais colegas.

— Bom dia, Isabella! — saudou o superior.

— Bom dia. Eu pretendia chegar mais cedo, só que… Eric Jarman a cortou:

— Não precisa explicar nada. É melhor você subir logo ao andar da presidência. A secretária do Sr. Cullen a aguar da. Parece que quer entrevistar todo mundo… e não ficou nada satisfeito ao convocar você e ser informado de que ainda não tinha chegado.

Isabella se apressou ao elevador.

O andar da presidência era um território desconhecido para Isabella. Estivera ali apenas por ocasião da admissão e dias antes, quando toda a equipe foi informada da incor poração do hotel ao grupo Demétrios.

Um pouco insegura, saltou do elevador e caminhou até uma porta com a placa "Assistente Pessoal da Presidência".

Sue Fielding, a secretária do antigo proprietário, apo sentara-se após o anúncio da incorporação. A mulher à mesa devia ser a assistente pessoal do novo presidente.

Nervosa, já ia explicar o motivo da presença, mas a mu lher nem esperou.

— Isabella? Você está atrasada. O Sr. Cullen não gosta… Deixe-me ver… Talvez ele não tenha tempo de entrevistá-la agora — alertou, antes de pegar o telefone. Num tom bem mais dócil do que aquele que usara com Isabella, anunciou: — A Srta. Swan está aqui, Edward. Ainda quer entre vistá-la? — Ouviu a resposta e pôs o fone no gancho. — Você pode entrar, Isabella. Por aquela porta.

Engolindo a indignação, Isabella se encaminhou à referida porta, bateu de leve e girou a maçaneta.

A claridade do sol nas janelas amplas cegou-a momen taneamente. Só discernia o contorno de um homem diante do vidro, de costas para a porta.

Edward não estava surpreso por vê-la chegar ao trabalho mais tarde do que os colegas. Afinal, sabia o que ela fazia à noite. Só não entendia a alta estima em que o gerente, superior imediato dela, e os demais colaboradores a tinham. Aparentemente, na necessidade de um esforço extra, de um serão no escritório, Isabella estava sempre pronta a ajudar.

— Sim, talvez isso seja incomum em recém-formados, mas ela foi criada pela avó, o que pode explicar seus valores e senso de obrigação em relação aos outros um tanto ultra passados — analisara Eric Jarman. — Como pode ver em meu relatório, o trabalho dela é excelente, bem como suas qualificações…

Além de bonita, e capaz de usar seus atributos físicos em benefício próprio, refletiu Edward. Com base nos rela tórios, depoimentos e na foto anexa à ficha funcional, jamais teria acreditado se lhe dissesse que Isabella Swan freqüentava bares à noite.

Naquela manhã, por exemplo, já se metamorfoseara em funcionária-padrão, a construir a carreira sozinha… bem vestida, cabelos presos, maquiagem leve no rosto. Edward franziu o cenho ao se impressionar com a figura discreta tanto quanto se excitara com a moça insinuante no bar.

Já não tinha problemas bastante? Na noite anterior, ao chegar do bar, recebera um telefonema da mãe, aflita lhe contando que seu avô estava em pé de guerra.

— Ele jantou com velhos amigos ontem, todos se gabando de negócios engatados. Sabe como eles são… Um deles con fidenciou que esperava que o filho conquistasse a mão de Tanya…

— Desejo-lhe boa sorte — respondera ele. — Espero que consiga. Assim, livro-me dela e da ladainha do vovô.

— Acontece que saber disso só fortaleceu a determinação dele em promover o casamento entre vocês dois. Claro, aposentado, tem tempo para planejar e arquitetar… Pena que ainda não tenha alguém especial em sua vida… — lamentou a mãe, zelosa. — Francamente, acho que a esperança de um bisneto o excitaria tanto que ele logo o perdoaria por não desposar a ardilosa da Tanya! Edward bufara, ofendido.

— O que a faz pensar que não há ninguém especial em minha vida?

Pausa na outra ponta da linha.

— Quer dizer que há? — replicou a mãe, esperançosa. — — Oh, Edward! Quem? Quando vamos conhecê-la? Quem é ela? Como você… Oh, querido, que maravilha! Seu avô vai ficar encantado. Carmen, adivinhe quem…

Depois disso, ele só ouvira a mãe contando a novidade a uma de suas irmãs. O avô telefonara às cinco da madru gada para saber quando conheceria a noiva do neto!

Noiva… Edward não sabia como a notícia se desenvolvera tanto, mas entendia que, se não produzisse logo essa cria tura mítica, estaria encrencado.

— Quero que a traga para a ilha — decretara o avô.

E agora? Tinha oito dias para encontrar uma noiva de mentirinha. Oito dias, e teria de ser uma boa atriz, para enganar não apenas seu avô, como a mãe e as irmãs!

Irritado, saiu de debaixo do sol, permitindo que Isabella o visse direito, finalmente.

Ela não teve tempo para disfarçar o choque nem abafar o gemido de espanto. Empalideceu e depois enrubesceu.

— Você! — exclamou Isabella, recuando até a porta. As lembranças da noite anterior a atordoavam, bem como a certeza de que estava prestes a perder o emprego.

Ali estava uma atriz excelente, reconheceu Edward, aten to ao que considerava uma boa representação. Isabella usava uma máscara totalmente diferente daquela da noite ante rior. Mas devia estar realmente chocada por descobrir que o homem a quem assediara tão despudoradamente num bar era seu novo patrão. Já o olhar obscurecido de ansiedade, o lábio inferior trêmulo, apesar dos esforços em controlar-se… Oh, sim, tratava-se de uma atriz de primeira… uma atriz de primeira!

Isabella Swan era a solução para seu problema corrente!

— Pois bem, Srta. Swan — começou Edward, impes soal, optando por ser direto: — Li o relatório de Eric Jarman sobre você e devo parabenizá-la. Parece que o per suadiu a falar bem de sua pessoa. É um feito e tanto para uma funcionária tão recente e jovem. Principalmente uma que adota uma atitude… digamos, pouco convencional e elás tica, em relação ao expediente… saindo mais cedo e chegando mais tarde…

— Saindo mais cedo? — Isabella franziu o cenho, confusa. Como ele soubera disso?

Como se lesse sua mente, o patrão esclareceu:

— Eu estava no saguão ontem à tarde, quando deixou o hotel… bem antes do fim do expediente.

Isabella expressou indignação.

— Mas…

— Sem desculpas, por favor. Podem funcionar com Eric Jarman, mas, infelizmente para você, não darão certo comigo. Afinal, vi como se comporta quando não está tra balhando. A menos… a menos, claro, que esse seja o motivo para um relatório tão favorável…

Ofendida, Isabella conteve o impulso de esbofeteá-lo. De qualquer forma, precisava explicar:

— Não! Eu não… A noite passada foi um erro, eu…

— Sim, temo que tenha sido um erro — concordou Edward. — Para você, pelo menos. Sei que seu salário é pe queno, mas meu avô ficará triste se souber que uma cola boradora tem de reforçar o orçamento com uma atividade que pode se refletir mal na imagem da empresa. — Sorrindo desdenhoso, observou: — Felizmente, não estava num dos nossos hotéis… fazendo ponto e…

— Como se atreve? — interrompeu Isabella, furiosa.

— Como me atrevo? Eu é que devia lhe perguntar: como se atreve? — rebateu Edward, áspero. — À parte as im plicações morais do que estava fazendo, ou melhor, tentando fazer, chegou a pensar no perigo físico a que se expõe? Mu lheres como você…

Ele se deteve, controlou-se e retomou o tom de cinismo gentil:

— Soube, pelo seu gerente, que está ansiosa em relação a seu emprego.

— Sim, estou — admitiu Isabella, rouca.

Não adiantava negar. Já comentara com Eric o temor de ser considerada dispensável do quadro de funcionários. Ele obviamente comentara com Edward. Negar a apreensão agora seria inútil.

— Ouça, por favor. Posso explicar sobre a noite passada

— prontificou-se, aflita, o orgulho substituído pelo pânico.

— Imagino a impressão que passei ontem, mas não era… eu não sou… — Isabella desistiu ante a expressão empeder nida do patrão. Ele não estava disposto a ouvi-la, muito menos a acreditar em suas justificativas.

Não podia culpá-lo… nem convencê-lo, tampouco, a menos que lhe apresentasse Alice e Rose, para corroborarem a história, mas era orgulhosa demais para chegar a esse extremo. Além disso, Rose só pensava na viagem com o noivo ao Caribe, e Alice… no mínimo, adoraria vê-la encrencada por conta do episódio.

— É melhor não inventar nada — opinou Edward, gélido.

— Desprezo as mentirosas ainda mais do que… — Não com pletou, mas Isabella fazia uma idéia do resto da sentença.

Antes que ela pudesse replicar, o patrão se adiantou:

— Tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer.

Sentado à mesa, Edward a fitava por entre um vão entre os dedos das mãos diante do rosto, como um predador ava liando a presa indefesa.

— Que tipo de proposta? — indagou Isabella, cautelosa, mas o coração disparado era um indicador de que já sabia a resposta… que lhe causava um misto de excitação e repulsa.

— Oh, não o tipo de proposta com que está familiarizada. — assegurou o patrão, sereno. — Sei que algumas mulheres apreciam o papel de prostituta…

— Eu não estava fazendo isso!

— Eu estava lá… lembra-se? — rebateu ele. — Se meu avô soubesse como se comportou, exigiria sua demissão sumária.

— Não precisa contar a ele — murmurou Isabella, engo lindo o orgulho. — Por favor…

— Não, não preciso — concordou Edward. — Mas isso depende da sua resposta à minha proposta.

— Isso é chantagem!

— Algo tão antigo quanto à profissão que você exercia ontem à noite — ponderou Edward.

Isabella entrava em pânico. Só havia uma coisa que o patrão poderia querer dela. Afinal, na noite anterior, dera-lhe motivo para presumir… para acreditar… Mas fizera aquilo imaginando que ele fosse o noivo de sua melhor amiga, para testá-lo, e se tivesse uma chance para explicar… Mas a indignação a obrigava a reagir:

— Estou surpresa que um homem como você precise chantagear uma mulher para ter sexo. De forma alguma, eu…

— Sexo? — Edward a surpreendeu com uma gargalhada. — Sexo? Com você? De jeito nenhum! Não é sexo o que quero de você.

— Não é sexo? Então… então, o que é? — indagou Isabella, trêmula.

— Quero o seu tempo e sua concordância em se passar por minha noiva.

— O quê? — Isabella parecia incrédula. — Você está louco.

— De jeito nenhum — garantiu o patrão, severo. — Ape nas determinado a não ser coagido a um casamento que meu avô arranjou. E, como minha mãe me lembrou, a melhor forma de convencê-lo é mostrando que estou apaixonado por alguém. Só assim conseguirei deter a campanha ridícula dele.

— Quer que eu… passe… por sua noiva? — Isabella ainda não conseguia acreditar. Como Edward parecia falar a sério, pensou na proposta e recusou: — Não. De jeito nenhum. Não mesmo!

— Não? — Edward deu de ombros. — Então, não me deixa alternativa senão informá-la de que é grande a proba bilidade de a dispensarmos, como parte das medidas de redução de gastos. Espero ter sido claro.

— Não! Não pode fazer isso… — começou Isabella, calan do-se ao perceber o olhar cínico dele.

Estava desperdiçando tempo. O patrão não ouviria suas justificativas, não queria acreditar nela. Não se adequava a seus planos acreditar nela. Se não concordasse em cola borar com ele, seria demitida. Engoliu em seco. Estava en curralada, sem possibilidade de escapatória.

— E então? — apressou Edward. — Concorda com a minha proposta, ou…

Isabella sentiu um amargo na boca, a derrota entalada na garganta. Era difícil falar, mas tentou erguer a cabeça ao se pronunciar:

— Concordo.

— Ótimo. Só para constar, sugiro que inventemos um encontro acidental… talvez quando vim a Hilford antes, para cuidar da incorporação. Devido às negociações, mantivemos nosso relacionamento… nosso amor recíproco… em segredo. Mas agora não há mais necessidade de segredo e, para pro varmos isso, além de comemorarmos nossa liberdade, eu a levarei para almoçar hoje.

Franziu o cenho, planejando os próximos passos:

— Iremos para a ilha de minha família no mar Egeu, no fim da próxima semana, e teremos de nos conhecer um pouco melhor até lá.

Isabella assustou-se.

— Iremos para onde? Não, eu não posso. Minha avó… Edward soubera por Eric Jarman que ela morava com a avó.

— Estamos noivos, minha querida. Com certeza, sou mais importante em sua vida do que a sua avó. Ela também ficará surpresa com o nosso relacionamento, eu sei, mas entenderá por que tivemos de manter nosso amor escondido. Se quiser, estou preparado para ir com você… explicar tudo a ela…

— Não! — Isabella dominou o pânico. — Não há necessi dade, até por que ela se encontra em Bath no momento, com uma irmã, e vai permanecer lá por algumas semanas. Mas não pode fazer isso! — argumentou, agitada. — Seu avô vai descobrir que não somos… que não…

— Ele não vai duvidar de nada — assegurou Edward. — Você é uma atriz excelente, pelo que já vi, e tenho certeza de que conseguirá convencê-lo de que somos e fazemos tudo o que um casal apaixonado faz. Se precisar de auxílio…

O olhar do patrão obscureceu-se e Isabella recuou um pas so, enrubescendo à sugestão velada.

— Assim está melhor — aprovou Edward. — Mas talvez não seja sábio fazer o tipo tímido e virginal. Meu avô não é tolo. Duvido de que ele espere que um homem na minha idade se apaixone por uma mulher que não seja sexualmente tão vivida quanto eu. Afinal, sou meio-grego, e a paixão faz parte da personalidade e psique gregas.

Isabella queria fugir dali. A situação piorava a cada ins tante. O que aconteceria se Edward descobrisse que ela não era sexualmente vivida e que, na verdade, sua única experiência com sexo e paixão se limitava a uns poucos beijos e abraços? Agradecia aos pais, claro, a cautela com que permeara suas descobertas sexuais de adolescente. O comportamento inconseqüente deles a fizera temer repetir o erro. Mas Edward nem desconfiava disso!

— São quase dez horas — observou Edward. — Sugiro que volte a sua mesa. À uma hora, descerei e a levarei para almoçar. Quanto antes tornarmos nosso relacionamen to público, melhor.

De pé, Edward aproximava-se ao falar. Isabella reteve o fôlego, em expectativa, e mal conteve um grito de susto quando a porta se abriu e a assistente pessoal dele entrou, exatamente quando ele a segurava pelo pulso.

Ele tinha a pele clara, bronzeada, mas não tanto a ponto de denunciar de imediato seu sangue grego, reconhe ceu Isabella. Os olhos eram verdes, comprovava naquele instante, e não azuis, como ela sugerira na noite anterior, o que aumentava a confusão quanto a sua ascendência. Os cabelos eram bronzes escuros, lisos e grossos, e não negros. Havia, entretanto, al gum traço da linhagem ancestral nas maçãs do rosto altas, no maxilar clássico e no nariz aquilino. As feições definiti vamente combinavam com um nobre grego aristocrático e arrogante. Edward Cullen tendia a dominar aqueles a seu redor, a imprimir sua autoridade em tudo o que fazia… e em todos que conhecia.

A assistente embaraçou-se ao ver o patrão puxando Isabella de encontro ao corpo.

— Desculpe-me interrompê-lo, mas seu avô já ligou… duas vezes!

— Retornarei a ligação daqui a pouco — respondeu Edward, suave. — Oh, e não quero nenhum compromisso entre uma hora e duas e meia. Vou levar minha noiva para almoçar.

Com isso, lançou a Isabella um olhar sensual, de amante que mal continha o desejo. Ela se sentiu hipnotizada. Se ele tivesse lhe lançado aquele olhar na noite anterior… Pare com isso! Alertou a si mesma, abalada com tais pensamentos.

Mas ninguém parecia mais abalado naquela sala do que a assistente de Edward.

— E faça mais uma reserva no vôo para Atenas na se mana que vem — instruiu ele. — A meu lado… para Isabella… — Tocou-a no rosto, carinhoso. — Mal posso esperar para apresentá-la à minha família, principalmente a meu avô. Mas primeiro…

Antes que Isabella adivinhasse o que ele pretendia fazer, Edward levou sua mão aos lábios e beijou na palma. Ela ficou confusa, excitada e chocada… Era como se encarnasse outra pessoa, vivesse outra vida… uma vida muito mais excitante do que a sua, cheia de perigos, mistérios e expe riências extraordinárias, que jamais imaginara.

— Primeiro, minha querida, devemos adornar esse dedo. Meu avô não aprovaria se eu a levasse para casa sem um anel que simbolize claramente as minhas intenções.

Isabella ouviu a assistente prender a respiração, de choque. Edward elogiara sua capacidade de representação, mas ele também daria um ótimo ator. O olhar que ele lançava naquele instante… e as palavras…

Assim que a assistente saiu fechando a porta, Isabella questionou:

— Percebe que, à hora do almoço, todos no escritório já estarão sabendo?

— No escritório? — O patrão a soltou e olhou com desdém. — Minha querida, ficarei surpreso e decepcionado se a no tícia não tiver se espalhado para bem além das paredes deste hotel.

Isabella franziu o cenho, confusa.

— Na hora do almoço, espero que a notícia já tenha che gado a Atenas… — esclareceu Edward.

— Aos ouvidos de seu avô.

— Entre outros — concordou ele, sem explicar quem se riam os "outros".

De repente, havia dezenas de perguntas que ela gostaria de fazer sobre a família dele, o avô, a ilha à qual iriam e a mulher com quem o avô queria que ele se casasse. Cônscia de como os gregos protegiam os interesses da família, a tal prima pretendente dele devia ser riquíssima.

Como um autômato, Isabella se retirou da sala pela porta que o patrão lhe segurava aberta.

— Pronta, Isabella?

Isabella sentiu-se enrubescer ao ver o patrão se aproxi mando de sua mesa. Os colegas evitavam olhá-los aberta mente, mas os dois eram o foco da atenção de todos. Como poderiam não ser?

— Eric, Isabella vai se atrasar na volta do almoço — avisou Edward ao gerente, atônito em sua divisória de vidro. Fitou a suposta noiva com doçura. — Já contou a novidade, querida?

— Eu… não. — Ela não conseguia encará-lo. O gerente saiu do cubículo.

— Isabella, não entendo…

Ele entenderia ainda menos se ela tentasse explicar o que estava acontecendo de verdade, reconheceu, desanima da. Era tão injusto enganar o homem que sempre a tratara com gentileza e reconhecimento…

— Não deve se culpar, Isabella — justificou Edward, protetor. — Acho que a culpa é minha. — Encarou o gerente. — Insisti em manter nosso relacionamento em segredo até a notícia da incorporação se tornar pública. Eu não queria que Isabella fosse acusada de estar em conflito de lealdades… e, devo lhe dizer, Eric, ela insistiu em manter qualquer discussão sobre a negociação fora de nossa pauta… Se bem que conversar sobre trabalho não era a minha prioridade quando estávamos juntos… — completou, insinuante, com um olhar sensual a Isabella.

Ela enrubesceu e os colegas emitiram sons abafados de surpresa e inveja.

— Por que fez aquilo? — indagou Isabella, assim que fi caram sozinhos.

— O quê? — retrucou Edward.

— Sabe muito bem do que estou falando. Podíamos ter nos encontrado em outro lugar.

— Em segredo? — Ele franziu o cenho, impaciente. Edward era bem mais alto do que Isabella, passava de um metro e oitenta, e ela já estava com torcicolo devido ao esforço para encará-lo. E gostaria que ele não caminhasse tão próximo… a atitude, de algum modo, a deixava mais ciente de sua condição de mulher.

— Já não deixei claro que o objetivo deste exercício é tornar nosso relacionamento público? — questionou Edward, irritado. — Por isso mesmo, reservei uma mesa no restaurante do bar de executivos. Jantei lá ontem e a comida é excelente… embora o que aconteceu depois não tenha sido tão… satisfatório.

Isabella não suportaria mais as ofensas.

— Ouça, ontem à noite, não aconteceu o que está pen sando. Eu…

— Claro que não — concordou Edward, irônico. — Mas, já que estamos falando disso, deixe-me alertá-la, Isabella: se... se comportar daquela forma enquanto for minha "noiva", se sequer olhar para outro homem… Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Sou metade grego, minha querida — lembrou ele. — E, quando se trata da minha mulher, sou mais grego do que britânico… muito mais!

— Mas eu não sou a sua mulher!

— Claro que não — concordou Edward, cínico. — Você pertence a qualquer homem que possa pagar o seu preço, não é? Mas…

— Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo!

— Como seu noivo, tenho todo o direito. — Edward pas sou um dedo no rosto dela e recolheu uma lágrima. — Cho rando? Minha querida, você é uma atriz ainda mais talentosa do que eu imaginava…

Chegaram ao bar, e Isabella esforçou-se para controlar as emoções enquanto adentravam o estabelecimento.

— Eu não quero nada — declarou, à mesa. — Não estou com fome.

— Não posso forçá-la a se alimentar, mas com certeza não vou me negar o prazer de uma boa refeição.

Edward abriu o menu, mas continuou tratando do ne gócio em pauta, o "noivado" deles:

— Precisamos discutir alguns assuntos. Conheço a maior parte de seus dados pessoais pela ficha funcional, mas, se pretendemos convencer a minha família e principalmente meu avô de que somos amantes, há detalhes que preciso saber a seu respeito… e vice-versa.

Amantes… Isabella controlou um tremor. Agora que cedera à chantagem, devia aprender logo a jogar, para não ser destruída.

— Amantes… — repetiu, desolada. — Pensei que as fa mílias gregas não aprovassem sexo antes do casamento.

— Não quando se trata das próprias filhas — confirmou o patrão. — Mas, como você não é grega e eu sou meio-britânico, tenho certeza de que meu avô será mais… tolerante.

— Ele não seria tolerante se você ficasse noivo de sua prima? — replicou Isabella, sem saber por que pensar na tal prima dele lhe provocava dor e hostilidade.

— Tanya, minha prima, é viúva — explicou Edward.

— Além disso, Tanya nunca aceitaria a interferência do meu avô em nenhum aspecto de sua vida. É uma mulher muito determinada.

Isabella mal podia acreditar.

— Ela é viúva?

— Com duas filhas adolescentes — completou ele.

— Adolescentes!

— Ela se casou aos vinte e dois anos — explicou Edward.

— E isso já faz quase vinte anos.

Isabella fez um rápido cálculo mental. Tanya obviamente era mais velha do que Edward. Tratava-se de uma mulher solitária, vulnerável, pressionada a um segundo casamento que talvez nem quisesse, ponderou, solidária.

— Não precisa se preocupar com Tanya, até porque pro vavelmente não irá conhecê-la. Ela mantém residências em Atenas, Paris e Nova York, vive viajando e administrando a companhia de cruzeiros que herdou.

Uma companhia marítima e uma cadeia de hotéis. Não era de admirar que o avô de Edward desejasse tanto aquele casamento. Difícil entender por que Edward não estava igualmente ansioso, após a dura batalha de negociação para incorporar a pequena rede de hotéis britânica ao Grupo Demétrios.

Ele pareceu adivinhar seus pensamentos:

— Ao contrário de você, não estou preparado para me vender.

— Eu não estava me vendendo — declarou Isabella, alterada. Interromperam a discussão quando o garçom trouxe dois pratos com receitas requintadas.

— Eu não pedi nada — protestou Isabella.

— Mas eu pedi por você — replicou Edward. — Não gosto de mulheres esqueléticas. O homem grego pode bater na mulher, se quiser, mas não pode deixar de alimentá-la.

— Bater… — Isabella já ia protestar, mas percebeu que Edward estava brincando.

— Desconfio, Isabella, de que você faria um santo, quanto mais um mero mortal, desejar subjugá-la, dominá-la, e então invocar forças para controlar a si mesmo.

Isabella estremeceu ante a sensualidade crua das palavras. A fim de disfarçar, começou a saborear a refeição.

Edward passou a dar informações sobre sua família num tom comercial:

— Agora que se aposentou, meu avô teme morrer sem que eu lhe dê um bisneto, por isso me pressiona. Se isso não é chantagem, não sei o que é.

— Então, ele é o vice-campeão da família — provocou Isabella.

Edward não achou graça.

— No final, claro, vamos romper este noivado de mentira — esclareceu, desnecessariamente. — Durante a viagem à ilha, descobriremos aspectos incompatíveis entre nós. Na volta à Inglaterra, desmanchamos o compromisso. Mas, ao menos, terei ganho algum tempo e, com sorte, Tanya já terá aceito a proposta de um de seus inúmeros pretendentes.

— E se ela não aceitar?

— Teremos que retardar nosso rompimento, até Tanya se casar ou até eu convencer meu avô de que uma das minhas irmãs pode lhe dar o bisneto desejado.

— Você não vai se casar nunca?

— Digamos que já estou velho demais para acreditar no amor.

— Meu pai se apaixonou pela minha mãe aos dezessete anos — comentou Isabella. — Eles fugiram juntos. Foi um erro. Já se detestavam antes de eu nascer. Um homem mais velho ao menos teria senso de responsabilidade em relação à vida que ajudou a gerar. Mas meu pai era um garoto.

— Ele a abandonou?

— Os dois me abandonaram. Não fosse a minha avó, eu teria acabado num orfanato.

Edward fitou-a, analítico. Por isso, ela freqüentava bares atrás de homens? Estaria procurando o amor que o pai lhe negara? Irritou-se com o desejo de justificar seu comporta mento vil. Por que tentava encontrar desculpas para ela? Com certeza, não se comovera com suas lágrimas naquela manhã.

— Vamos voltar para o hotel — decidiu, de repente.

* * *

E ai? Gostaram?

**_Paro ou Continuo?_**

Meninas vocês já perceberam que o Edward pensa o pior da nossa Bella! E coitada gente! Como ela vai provar algo inexplicável? Uma vez que ele a viu lá?

Esse Edward sabe ser um vilão daqueles!

Mas essa Tanya, vai atormentar tanto que dá até vontade de torcer o pescoço dela!

**_Então meus amores, até quinta! Que Deus abençõe vocês e suas famílias sempre!_**

Boa Quarta para vocês!

**_Robsteijossssss_**

_**Obs:**_ _Eu não parei de escrever a minha fic, abandonada por você, continuo escrevendo, agora que tenho um pouco mais de tempo. Logo, logo teremos mais capítulos!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bom Diaa meus amores! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! U.U ..._

_Desculpe-me por ter postado a mesma coisa duas vezes, sinto muito! :(_

_Não deu para postar quinta por isso estou postando dois capítulos hoje! Aproveitem, porque a nossa Bella esta inda para Grécia!_

_Preparadas para descobrir o que o nosso grego arrogante vai aprontar na Grécia? Então, Let's go Girls! Bora ler!_

_**Boa leitura! Nos vemos lá embaixo¬**_

Se alguém, duas semanas antes, afirmasse que estaria deixando para trás tudo o que lhe era familiar, para voar rumo a uma ilha longínqua, na companhia de um desconhecido do qual estaria supostamente noiva, Isabella teria rido divertida. Jamais teria imaginado…

A experiência inusitada era prova do que um homem arrogante e determinado podia fazer, principalmente quando exercia poder sobre uma pessoa indefesa como ela.

Em menos de quinze minutos, Edward a pegaria em casa para cumprirem a primeira etapa da viagem até a ilha Afrodite, que o avô dele comprara para a finada esposa e batizara em homenagem à deusa do amor.

— O casamento de meu avo foi arranjado, mas ambos estavam de acordo — comentara Edward.

Um encontro de amor… ao contrário do compromisso de fachada que assumiam. Isabella sentia-se desconfortável por participar daquela farsa, ainda que forçada. Mas a pior parte fora telefonar para a avó e mentir, dizendo que viajaria a negócios.

Edward sugerira que contasse sobre o noivado, mas Isabella recusara-se.

— Você pode não se importar em mentir para a sua família sobre nosso suposto relacionamento. Mas eu não enganaria minha avó num assunto tão… — Calara-se, incapaz de explicar que sua avó nunca aceitaria que ela se comprometesse sem que houvesse amor de verdade.

Após a divulgação do "noivado" na empresa, os colegas passaram a tratá-la com cautela e distância. Afinal, tratava-se da noiva do patrão e, portanto, não pertencia mais à "turma".

Isabella passara a semana sentindo-se isolada e amedrontada, mas era orgulhosa demais para partilhar o problema… um resquício, desconfiava, dos dias da infância, quando a história de seus pais, mais o fato de ter sido deixada com a avó fizeram-na sentir-se diferente das outras crianças.

Consultou o relógio de pulso. Faltavam menos de cinco minutos para Edward passar. A mala de roupas estava pronta, aguardando no vestíbulo. Perdera um bom tempo decidindo o que levar, optando por vestidos de verão que comprara três anos antes, quando viajara com Rose para Portugal, e alguns conjuntos de trabalho.

Não via Edward desde aquele primeiro almoço juntos… não que se importasse! Ele tivera numa reunião atrás da outra, resolvendo problemas relacionados à precariedade dos hotéis ingleses antes da incorporação à Rede Demétrios.

— Ele visitou cada um dos nossos hotéis — comentou um funcionário, admirado. — Indagou sobre todos os aspectos do gerenciamento e… querem saber?

Na borda do grupo que ouvia a narrativa, Isabella imaginou que estavam para implantar o temido programa de demissão.

— Garantiu que todos os empregos estão garantidos, desde que alcancemos as metas que ele estabelecer. Conversou com toda a equipe, salientou que valorizava a aquisição da nossa rede e afirmou que se responsabilizaria perante o conselho de administração, se não conseguisse tornar a em presa lucrativa.

Em outras palavras, Edward Cullen tinha um jeito especial de lidar com os empregados, que não apenas lhe juravam fidelidade como o louvavam!

Obviamente, não conheciam a faceta, do patrão com a qual ela era obrigada a conviver.

Já eram dez e meia e ele ainda não… Isabella deixou o queixo cair ao ver o automóvel luxuoso parar diante de casa. Pontualíssimo! Mas, claro, Edward não podia desperdiçar nem um segundo precioso de seu tempo, ainda mais com uma falsa noiva!

Quando ele chegou à porta, Isabella já o aguardava com a mala numa mão e a chave na outra.

— O que é isso? — indagou Edward, referindo-se à mala gasta.

— Minha bagagem — informou ela, digna e orgulhosa.

— Passe para mim — instruiu.

— Eu mesma posso levar.

— Tenho certeza de que pode. Mas…

— Mas o quê? — desafiou ela, zangada. — Os gregos não permitem que as mulheres carreguem sua própria bagagem, que sejam minimamente independentes?

Isabella percebeu, pelo lábio contraído, que o patrão não apreciara sua réplica. Por algum motivo perverso, resolveu desafiar mais, apesar do medo ante os sinais de tormenta nos olhos verdes dele.

— Neste caso, deveria culpar meu pai britânico em vez de minha mãe grega — rebateu ele, gélido. — A escola particular inglesa que freqüentei acreditava num código de boas maneiras ultrapassado. — Estreitou o olhar, ameaçador. — Mais um alerta: meu avô é antiquado nesses as suntos. Não vai entender sua insistência num comportamento politicamente correto, portanto, enquanto estivermos na ilha…

— Terei de fazer o que me disser — concluiu Isabella, amargamente.

Se aquela era uma mostra de como seriam as próximas semanas, já não sabia se sobreviveria. Ao menos, já estariam demonstrando alguma hostilidade no relacionamento. Ninguém que os observasse juntos ficaria surpreso quando decidissem desmanchar o noivado.

— Nosso vôo sai de Heathrow às nove, amanhã de manhã — informou Edward, dirigindo o carro pela via secundária.

— Ou seja, teremos de deixar o apartamento cedo…

— O apartamento?

— Tenho um apartamento em Londres — esclareceu ele.

— Ficaremos lá esta noite. Hoje à tarde, iremos às compras.

— Compras? — Isabella ia protestar, mas Edward se impôs:

— Você vai precisar de um anel de noivado e…

Ele avaliou sua figura de maneira tão indecente que ela desejou se jogar do veículo em movimento. Oh, era grande a tentação de desistir de tudo, porém… não podia. Estava sendo chantageada.

— Você vai precisar de roupas.

— Se está falando de roupas de férias… estão na minha mala.

— Não, não estou falando de roupas de "férias". Sou um homem muito rico, Isabella. O departamento de fofoca deve estar divulgando pela empresa o valor dos meus bens móveis e imóveis. Meu avô é ainda mais rico, e minha mãe e irmãs estão acostumadas a comprar roupas dos ateliês mais famosos, embora não sejam vítimas da moda nem viciadas em compras. Naturalmente, minha noiva…

— Se acha que vou permitir que compre minhas roupas…

— Por que não? — questionou o patrão. — Afinal, estava disposta que eu comprasse o seu corpo. Eu ou qualquer outro homem que pudesse pagar.

— Não é verdade!

— Muito bem — elogiou Edward, como se ela repre sentasse. — Mas poupe os efeitos especiais para minha fa mília. Sei exatamente o que você é… lembra-se? Pense nas roupas como um requisito para o seu trabalho. — Sorriu irônico. — Mas eu dou a última palavra quanto a tudo o que desejar comprar. Quero que passe a minha família, na qualidade de noiva, uma imagem de elegância e bom gosto.

Isabella ofendeu-se.

— Está insinuando que, por conta própria, sou capaz de escolher roupas adequadas a uma… — Conteve-se, incapaz de verbalizar os pensamentos.

Para seu espanto, em vez de completar a sentença, Edward apenas esclareceu:

— Você obviamente não está acostumada a comprar roupas caras e de forma alguma permitirei que se obrigue a algum tipo de economia desnecessária. Não quero que adquira peças típicas de jovem assalariada, como se não fosse noiva de um homem rico.

Pela primeira vez, Isabella ficou sem fala, cheia de raiva e vergonha. Não podia impedir Edward de levar adiante seu plano, mas anotaria todos os gastos para pagar a ele depois, nem que tivesse que liquidar sua pequena poupança!

— Estamos entendidos? — Sem aguardar resposta, o patrão completou: — Eu lhe prometo, Isabella, farei tudo a meu modo… mesmo que isso implique vesti-la e despi-la eu mesmo. Não se engane: na ilha Afrodite, ninguém duvidará de que você é minha noiva.

Ao saírem da estrada vicinal para pegar a via mais movimentada, Isabella viu o perigo de discutirem com o veículo naquela velocidade. Encerrada a questão acerca das roupas que ela usaria, percebeu que negligenciara o item mais im portante… o constrangimento que seria passar uma noite sozinha com o patrão no apartamento dele.

O que havia a temer? Com certeza, nenhum avanço sexual da parte de Edward. Ele já deixara bem claro que abominava sua suposta falta de moral.

Orgulhosa demais, jamais admitiria estar apreensiva com a idéia de partilhar a intimidade de um apartamento com ele. Na ilha, seria diferente. Lá estariam à família dele, mais os empregados que cuidavam da vila enorme que ele descrevera.

Não, demonstraria descontração, sem tomar nenhuma atitude que a expusesse ao desdém daquele grego soberbo!

Tanya batia o pé impaciente enquanto aguardava o motorista carregar a bagagem no porta-malas da limusine alugada.

Tão logo fora informada de que Edward estava compro metido e levaria a noiva para a ilha em visita oficial para conhecer a família, colocara-se em ação. Felizmente, noivado não era casamento, e ela com certeza garantiria que aquele noivado não virasse casamento.

Sabia por que Edward tomara essa atitude, claro. Afinal, ele era grego até os ossos… embora valorizasse também sua porção de sangue britânico… e, como todo grego, na verdade, como todo homem, tinha aquela necessidade inata de estar no controle.

Afirmar estar apaixonado por outra mulher era a maneira dele de exercer tal controle, ao rejeitar o casamento com a prima, que tanto satisfaria ao avô.

A limusine partiu para o endereço solicitado, um bloco de apartamentos sofisticado com vista para o rio. Não mantinha residência em Londres, adepta da agitação social de Nova York e das lojas de Paris.

Edward podia acreditar que se livrara dela anunciando um compromisso com essa noiva inglesa… que devia ser muito sem graça. Mas ainda não sofrera um ataque maciço da prima Tanya. Nenhum homem lhe resistia quando partia para a conquista!

Infelizmente, Edward conseguira impedi-la de participar daquela última aquisição de hotéis. O negócio não significava nada para ela, mas teria sido uma isca excelente, já que ele investira bastante naquilo. Até agora, não entendia a atitude dele. De fato, havia muitas coisas que não entendia em Edward. E esse era um dos motivos que o tornava tão atraente, em sua opinião. Tanya sempre desejava o que parecia fora de seu alcance.

Percebeu que desejava Edward quando ele tinha quinze anos e ela estava para se casar. Sorriu maliciosa e umedeceu os lábios. Na flor da adolescência, Edward já era alto e moldava os músculos juvenis, atiçando seu desejo. Tentou seduzi-lo, mas ele resistiu, e ela, um mês depois, se casava.

Aos vinte e dois anos, já não uma jovem casadoura para os padrões gregos e tivera de se empenhar na conquista daquele marido. Dez anos mais velho do que ela e imensamente rico, ele brincara de gato e rato por mais de um ano, até capitular. Naturalmente, ela não desistiria do casamento pelo qual tanto trabalhara pela paixão que sentia por Edward, então um garoto.

Anos depois, o destino entrou em ação. Viu-se viúva. Uma viúva muito rica… e faminta de sexo. Edward já era homem-feito… e que homem!

A única coisa que os mantinha separados era o orgulho de Edward. Tinha de ser. Que outro motivo ele teria para resistir ao assédio de uma beldade como ela?

A limusine estacionou no endereço solicitado. Tanya mirou-se nos espelhos instalados na cabine luxuosa. A plástica discreta que fizera no ano anterior valera cada centavo. Passava facilmente por uma mulher de trinta e poucos anos. Seus cabelos eram tratados por um dos cabeleireiros mais famosos do mundo, sua pele brilhava viçosa sob ação de cremes caríssimos, a maquiagem impecável salientando seus olhos castanho-escuros. As unhas das mãos e dos pés brilhavam com esmalte vermelho.

Sorriu satisfeita. Não, não havia como a noivinha melancólica de Edward… uma escriturária, alguém por quem ele supostamente se apaixonara durante as negociações para a compra da pequena rede inglesa de hotéis… competir com ela. Endureceu o olhar. Essa moça, fosse quem fosse, logo compreenderia o erro que cometera ao se apossar do homem que Tanya queria. Um erro muito grande!

Deslizou para fora da limusine exalando o perfume almiscarado que mandava fazer especialmente para ela em Paris, uma nuvem pesada de sexualidade.

As filhas adolescentes detestavam aquela fragrância e lhe imploravam que trocasse por outra, mas não as atenderia. Tratava-se de sua assinatura, de sua essência como mulher. A noiva inglesa de Edward com certeza se tratava com algo idiota e insípido como água de lavanda!

— Vou deixar o carro aqui — comentou Edward, ao conduzir o veículo pela rampa do prédio-estacionamento no centro de Londres.

Isabella arregalou os olhos ao ver a tarifa numa placa. Jamais sonharia em pagar tanto para estacionar um carro, mas os ricos, como se dizia, eram diferentes.

Diferença que ela começara a perceber durante a tarde, na turnê de compras por lojas que ela jamais imaginara existir. Em cada estabelecimento, Edward conquistava atenção especial das atendentes com sua aura de poder. Aura que ela desprezava, ao apreciar as seqüências de roupas finíssimas que as vendedoras apresentavam a ele, não a ela, reconhecia. Por conta disso, sua frustração e mágoa só fizeram aumentar a cada loja que visitavam.

— Não sou boneca nem criança! — explodira ela, ao se recusar a experimentar um conjunto creme que uma atendente afirmava que ficaria perfeito nela.

— Mas está se comportando como uma — respondera Edward, sombrio. — Aquele conjunto era…

— Aquele conjunto custava mais de dois mil dólares! — observou Isabella. — De jeito nenhum eu pagaria tanto por uma roupa… nem mesmo para meu vestido de noiva!

Quando Edward riu, encarou-o furiosa.

— Qual é a graça?

— Você! Minha querida Isabella, que tipo de vestido de noiva acha que conseguiria com dois mil dólares?

Ela deixou caírem os ombros.

— Não sei — admitiu. — Mas sei que nunca me sentiria confortável usando roupas que custam o equivalente a alimentar uma pequena cidade, e um vestido de noiva caro não é garantia de um bom casamento.

— Oh, poupe-me do discurso correto — pediu Edward. — Já pensou em quantas pessoas ficariam sem emprego se todo mundo passasse a usar roupas improvisadas e trapos?

— Mas não é justo!

Afinal, Isabella era mulher o bastante para gostar de roupas boas e querer se apresentar bem. Concluiu que o conjunto creme lhe cairia bem, porém determinou-se a pagar cada centavo gasto nele.

— Não sei por que insiste em fazer isso — rebelou-se, inconformada. — Não preciso de roupas, já lhe disse isso. E com certeza não há necessidade de você esbanjar dinheiro para me impressionar.

— Nem a você, nem a ninguém — confirmou Edward, a expressão ameaçadora. — Sou um homem de negócios, Isabella. Esbanjar dinheiro por nada não é algo que eu faria, muito menos na tentativa de impressionar uma mulher que poderia facilmente ser comprada por menos da metade do preço daquele traje. Não, senhora! — advertiu, quando ela ameaçou lhe dar um bofetão.

Isabella franziu o cenho de dor ao sentir a circulação de sangue interrompida na altura do pulso, mas agüentou firme, sempre orgulhosa. Somente quando ela cambaleou e empalideceu, Edward percebeu que a segurava com força demais e a soltou, massageando o local enquanto praguejava.

— Por que não disse que eu estava machucando? — protestou. — Você tem ossos frágeis como os de um passarinho.

Isabella não fraquejou nem pediu compaixão.

— Não quis estragar o seu divertimento — disparou. — Era óbvio que estava gostando de me machucar.

Edward a soltou com um empurrão.

— Está indo longe demais. Você se comporta como criança. Primeiro, prostituta, agora, criança. Quero que desempenhe apenas um papel daqui para a frente, Isabella, e é aquele com o qual concordamos. Vou alertar só uma vez: se fizer ou disser qualquer coisa que desperte em minha família a desconfiança que não estamos noivos de verdade, cuidarei para que se arrependa. Entendeu?

Isabella baixou o olhar.

— Entendi.

— E não será apenas na Rede Demétrios que não encontrará mais emprego. Se me passar para trás, Isabella, cuidarei para que nunca mais se empregue em nenhum lugar. Uma contadora que não merece confiança e que foi demitida por suspeita de roubo não é uma profissional que as pessoas desejem contratar.

— Não pode fazer isso! — sussurrou Isabella, pálida, mas sabia que ele podia.

Odiou-o naquele momento… de verdade. Quando entraram em outra loja e a vendedora derramou sobre Edward um olhar de interesse sexual, pensou consigo mesma se suportaria um assédio tão descarado sobre um homem que fosse seu noivo de verdade!

Anoitecia quando Edward finalmente concluiu que Edward tinha um guarda-roupa adequado como sua noiva.

Na última loja, pediu a ajuda da estilista particular de plantão, que, com eficiência, escolheu trajes que Isabella até então só vira em revistas caras.

Amuada, rejeitara todas as sugestões, só para ouvir Edward contradizer. Concordaram apenas uma vez, quanto a um biquíni que combinaria perfeitamente com sua tez e o cenário da ilha grega ao qual se destinavam. Arregalando os olhos diante dos triângulos diminutos que supostamente lhe cobririam as vergonhas… quase desmaiou ao ver o preço de quatro dígitos do conjunto na etiqueta.

— Eu não posso nadar com isto!

— Nadar? — A estilista parecia atônita. — Céus, não, claro que não. Esta peça não é para nadar. Veja o lenço que acompanha. Não é divino? — Mostrou um lenço de seda finíssima com brocados.

Isabella temeu desfalecer de incredulidade, mas, para seu alívio, Edward também rejeitou a oferta.

— Não é o tipo de traje que eu gostaria que minha noiva usasse — explicou ele, severo. — Isabella tem um corpo perfeito e não precisa recorrer a trajes mínimos para chamar a atenção, como se fosse uma garota de programa…

A vendedora diplomaticamente não insistiu, preferindo apresentar maios.

Isabella escolheu o mais barato e, com relutância, permitiu que Edward incluísse um lenço.

Enquanto Edward pagava a conta e instruía para que tudo fosse entregue em seu apartamento, Isabella saboreou o café, cortesia da casa.

Sentia-se zonza, provavelmente por não ter almoçado direito. Com certeza, não podia ser porque ela e Edward estavam a caminho do apartamento dele, onde ficariam sozinhos e…

— Há um restaurante excelente perto do prédio — in formou Edward, quando já estavam no carro, a caminho do apartamento. — Vou encomendar por telefone…

— Não — protestou Isabella. — Prefiro jantar fora. Edward franziu o cenho.

— Não acho uma boa idéia — contrariou. — Uma mulher sozinha, principalmente uma mulher como você, pode chamar a atenção, e, além disso, você parece cansada. Terei de sair e não sei a que horas estarei de volta.

Edward ia sair. Isabella sentiu a ansiedade diminuir. Sentia os pés doloridos de tanto andar, enquanto a cabeça doía após o esforço de somar todos os gastos daquela tarde.

Gastara muito mais do que planejara. Tanto que, só de pensar, já se sentia mal. Tristemente, reconheceu que sobraria bem pouco de sua poupança quando reembolsasse Edward.

Cansada, acompanhou Edward pelo estacionamento subterrâneo do prédio de apartamentos com vista para o mar. Era preciso uma chave especial para usar o elevador, que subiu com tanto conforto que Isabella mal percebeu quando estacou.

— Por aqui — instruiu Edward, atravessando o luxuoso hall comum a quatro apartamentos até uma das portas luxuosas. Destrancando-a, estendeu o braço para que ela adentrasse primeiro no ambiente para lá de refinado.

O primeiro detalhe a impressionar Isabella no luxuoso apartamento de Edward não foram às caríssimas telas de arte moderna nas paredes do vestíbulo, mas sim o cheiro… de um perfume almiscarado, intenso, que bloqueava as vias respiratórias.

Edward o sentiu, também, e ergueu a cabeça, farejando como uma pantera caçadora.

— Raios… raios — praguejou, baixinho, e então abriu a porta que dava para a sala de estar com janelas amplas.

Isabella espantou-se quando ele a segurou com força pelos braços e sussurrou junto a seus lábios, o olhar obscurecido orientando a não objetar:

— Enfim, sós! Como você me provocou hoje, meu amor, mas agora que a tenho só para mim, sei exatamente que castigo lhe dar…

Confusa com o tom suave e as palavras sensuais, Isabella cambaleou contra ele, sentindo o choque dominar seu corpo como uma onda. Então, ele a beijou, silenciando seu pro testo… provocando, seduzindo… com uma habilidade que aplacou suas defesas tão efetivamente quanto uma bomba atômica.

Febril, Isabella sussurrou o nome dele, tentando em vão detê-lo para exigir uma explicação. Mas os lábios, a boca, os sentidos, desacostumados a tal estímulo sensual, rebatiam qualquer comando mental. O choque foi absorvido pelo calor do prazer do beijo passional de Edward. Com os lábios intumescidos e trêmulos, ela correspondia desinibida.

Alheia ao que fazia, Isabella moldou o corpo ao de Edward, pondo-se na ponta dos pés para aproveitar melhor o prazer delicioso daquele beijo. Sentiu os músculos dos ombros dele se enrijecendo, ao mesmo tempo em que seu próprio coração disparava em meio à sensação.

Mais do que o perfume almiscarado que impregnava o apartamento, Isabella sentia o cheiro de Edward. Seu calor… sua paixão… sua masculinidade… Surpreendentemente, algo nela, algo que nem sabia existir, respondia ao estímulo, assim como ela correspondia ao beijo… como respondia a ele, entregando-se aos braços musculosos com ansiedade, desejando seus corpos mais unidos… desejando descansar contra a força viril.

Zonza de prazer, Isabella abriu os olhos e estremeceu ao ver faíscas de sensualidade nos de Edward. Era como pairar acima da terra, num espaço intermediário, onde ainda se sentia perigo, mas em que havia certeza de salvação.

— Você ama como uma inocente… uma virgem… — co mentou Edward, rouco, o olhar cintilante em aprovação.

Com o coração disparado, Isabella sentia um desejo estranho e intenso de contato físico, de sentir as mãos de Edward deslizando sobre sua pele até encontrar o local onde a ânsia se concentrava. Por algum motivo, apenas imaginar que ele a acariciava naquele ponto fazia aumentar a ansiedade. Presa daquele latejar íntimo, selvagem e primitivo, deixou es capar um gemido e cambaleou de encontro ao corpo másculo.

— Você gosta disso… Você me quer…

Isabella identificava a urgência no tom, sentia a ereção da masculinidade junto ao ventre. Ávida, pressionou-se contra ele.

— Edward? — chamou uma voz feminina, fria e autoritária. — Não vai me apresentar?

Ao perceber que havia platéia para o que fazia, Isabella se envergonhou. Tentou se desvencilhar e aplacar a confusão mental, mas Edward a segurava no lugar… puxando-a novamente contra si, fazendo-a se apoiar nele como se… como se…

Isabella estremeceu ao sentir a perna dele entre as coxas e enrubesceu ao entender a conotação sexual da pose. Mas a mulher que os observava não parecia minimamente abalada.

Tratava-se de uma loira alta, vestida impecavelmente, mas, apesar da pele viçosa e das cores berrantes nos lábios e unhas, sentia-se sua frieza inata.

— Tanya, como entrou aqui? — questionou Edward, parecendo surpreso.

— Eu tenho uma chave, esqueceu?

Ela lançou um olhar a Edward, excluindo Isabella completamente da conversa e da visão. Isabella pensou na imagem que concebera antes, de uma viúva arrasada com a perda do marido e agora forçada a se casar novamente.

Ninguém nunca forçaria aquela mulher a nada… E quanto a estar arrasada… Via-se apenas um sentimento naqueles olhos castanho-escuros e não tinha nada a ver com dor.

Isabella mal disfarçou a repulsa ao reconhecer o olhar de desejo carnal que Tanya lançava a Edward. Jamais vira uma mulher olhar para um homem de forma tão abertamente predatória.

Então, compreendeu por que Edward precisava de uma noiva falsa para se precaver, embora não entendesse como ele podia resistir ao ataque da mulher fatal.

Tanya era muito bonita, e obviamente queria Edward. Com certeza, resumia a maior fantasia dos homens: uma mulher cujo apetite sexual por eles nunca se saciava.

Agora, ficava claro que Edward a beijara apenas porque adivinhara que Tanya estava no apartamento. Com a mulher tão próxima, entendia como ele descobrira. O perfume dela era tão inconfundível quanto desagradável.

— Não vai dizer o quanto está satisfeito em me ver? — Tanya fez beicinho ao se achegar. — Seu avô está muito preocupado com essa história de noivado. Sabe o que ele tinha em mente… — acrescentou, insinuante, antes de finalmente reconhecer a presença de Isabella. — Oh, perdão, não quis magoar os seus sentimentos, mas Edward já deve ter avisado que será difícil para a família aceitá-la… principalmente para o avô.

— Tanya — alertou Edward, e Isabella imaginou como estaria se sentindo se estivessem noivos de verdade.

— Mas é a verdade — prosseguiu Tanya, destemida, e deu de ombros, o movimento chamando a atenção aos seios fartos.

Isabella percebeu que ela não usava nada por baixo da camisa de algodão fino. Desviou o olhar dos mamilos rígidos de Tanya e não ousou fitar Edward. Com certeza, nenhum homem resistiria a uma tentação tão sensual. Também tinha seios bonitos e firmes, porém os mamilos não tinham o volume dos de Tanya e, mesmo que tivessem, sabia que ficaria constrangida em exibi-los.

Mas talvez Tanya se exibisse só para Edward… sugerindo que já haviam tido algum relacionamento. Afinal, o fato de ela ter a chave do apartamento parecia deixar claro que havia uma intimidade entre os dois.

Como que confirmando seus pensamentos, Tanya achegou-se e pousou a mão bem-tratada no rosto de Edward, separando-os.

— Não vai me dar um beijo? Ou sua noiva não entende que, na Grécia, os relacionamentos de família… a lealdade familiar… são muito, muito importantes.

— Isabella entende que eu a amo e que quero me casar com ela — replicou Edward, sucinto. Recuou um passo, levando Isabella junto. Segurando-a contra si, fez com que apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro. Isabella lembrou-se do motivo para ele estar fazendo aquilo e qual era seu papel.

— Que amor! — comentou Tanya, desdenhosa. Com um olhar frio para Isabella, voltou-se para Edward. — Detesto lançar uma sombra na sua felicidade, Edward, mas seu avô não está nada contente com você. Parece que está preocupado com sua maneira de conduzir a incorporação. Claro, entendo como deve ser importante para você estabelecer a sua marca nos negócios, firmar-se, mas foi imprudência adquirir essa rede de hotéis inglesa, bem como a decisão de manter toda a equipe de colaboradores.

Ela continuou, irônica:

— Nunca será rentável assim. Saiba que tive a oportunidade de analisar o balanço financeiro da rede e estou contente em não ter entrado no negócio, embora até possa perder um milhão ou algo assim. Pena não ter aceitado administrar a companhia marítima para mim, Edward. Isso lhe daria mais oportunidades do que trabalhar como mensageiro do seu avô.

Isabella ficou tensa ante o insulto, mas, para seu espanto, Edward permaneceu impassível. Quando ela fazia alguma observação, Edward reagia com toda a ira.

— Tanya, foi meu avô quem tomou a decisão de comprar a rede britânica, e eu apenas endossei. Quanto à rentabilidade futura… meus relatórios indicam que há um excelente mercado para hotéis de luxo na Grã-Bretanha, principal mente quando oferecem atividades de lazer de primeira classe e um bom chef no restaurante. Vou garantir que haja tudo isso na nossa rede.

Impassível, ele continuou:

— E, quanto ao risco de mantermos a equipe existente… Isabella é contadora, e tenho certeza de que poderá lhe ex plicar… como deve saber, sendo uma empresária… que, a longo prazo, custa mais dispensar os funcionários do que mantê-los empregados. Dispensas normais e aposentadorias reduzirão os quadros dramaticamente nos próximos anos, e aqueles que quiserem continuar terão a oportunidade de se transferir e receber treinamento. Os clubes de lazer que serão instalados em cada unidade deverão absorver todo o excedente de pessoal.

E completou:

— Isabella e eu partiremos para Atenas amanhã. Tivemos um dia ocupado hoje e, se nos dá licença, esta noite será muito especial para nós. — Sentindo que Isabella se enrijecia, Edward apertou seu braço, alertando-a, enquanto reforçava: — Uma noite muito especial. O que me lembra… — Procurou no bolso do paletó uma caixinha de veludo. — Escolhi este anel. Espero que sirva. — Antes que Isabella se recuperasse da visão do solitário enorme, guardou a caixinha ao bolso e sussurrou-lhe: — Logo saberemos…

Na sala de estar, além do vestíbulo, o telefone começou a tocar. Edward foi atender. Isabella ficou sozinha com Tanya.

— Isso não vai durar — sibilou Tanya, maldosa, enquanto passava por Isabella em direção à porta. — Ele não se casará com você. Estamos destinados a ficar juntos. Edward sabe disso. Só o orgulho o faz lutar contra o destino. Você bem poderia desistir dele agora, porque garanto que eu nunca vou desistir.

Ela falava a sério, percebeu Isabella, e pela primeira vez solidarizou-se com Edward. Solidariedade por um homem que a tratava daquele jeito? Por um homem que a interpretara mal? Só podia estar louca!

Apreensiva, Isabella observou as malas novas, com suas roupas novas, serem carregadas na esteira, enquanto a funcionária da companhia aérea verificava os passaportes. Agora ostentando o anel de noivado, recordou o momento em que Edward o colocara em seu dedo, na noite anterior.

— Este diamante até parece verdadeiro — comentara ela, mal disfarçando a infelicidade por ter de usar um solitário que não lhe fora dado por seu noivo de verdade, um homem com quem ficaria para sempre.

— Você acha? — retrucara Edward, divertido. — Eu nem desconfiaria…

Alertada pelo tom de voz, Isabella examinara de novo a jóia.

— Quer dizer que é verdadeiro? Edward dera um meio-sorriso em resposta.

Isabella engolira em seco, incapaz de desviar o olhar do solitário brilhante. Então, protestara, pois não queria a responsabilidade de usar um objeto tão caro.

— Tanya reconheceria um diamante falso imediatamente — explicara ele, justificando a extravagância.

— Se ela pode reconhecer um diamante falso com tanta facilidade… então com certeza reconhecerá uma noiva falsa!

— Tanya lida com fatos concretos, não com emoções. Fatos concretos, refletia Isabella agora, percorrendo o túnel de embarque ao lado de Edward. De fato, fora concreto o beijo que ele lhe dera na noite anterior, sabendo que Tanya assistia à cena. Ele adivinhara a presença da prima por seu perfume, o que deixou claro ao acionar o ar-condicionado e alfinetar:

— Precisamos de ar fresco aqui…

Edward saíra em seguida, como avisara, e Isabella foi dormir sozinha, após consumir a refeição que ele mandara entregar.

— Quanto tempo até a ilha? — indagou Isabella, quando entraram no avião.

— Nessa época, levará mais tempo do que o normal — respondeu Edward, enquanto a comissária mostrava-lhes seus lugares… na primeira classe, notou Isabella, impressionada. Nunca voara na primeira classe antes, aliás, nunca fizera nada que a preparasse para se sentir à vontade na estratosfera rarefeita de riqueza que Edward e a família habitavam.

— Quando chegarmos a Atenas, terei de deixá-la sozinha por algumas horas para tratar de alguns assuntos antes de prosseguirmos a viagem. Meu avô ligou ontem à noite. Quer me ver.

— Mas ele não está na ilha?

— Não. Seu problema coronário exige que se submeta a exames regulares… por cautela, felizmente… e ele ficará em Atenas por mais um ou dois dias.

— Tanya disse que não acredita que nosso relaciona mento dure. Afirma que vocês dois são destinados um ao outro.

— Ela só quer intimidar você — tranqüilizou Edward. Sem saber por quê, Isabella sentiu-se novamente solidária e opinou:

— Mas, se explicasse a seu avô como se sente, ele entenderia e aceitaria que você não pode se casar com uma mulher que não… bem, com quem não quer se casar…

— Meu avô é tão teimoso quanto uma mula. Também é mais vulnerável do que pensa… do que qualquer um de nós quer que ele pense. O coração… — Ele suspirou. — No momento está estável, mas é importante que ele… e nós… mantenhamos o estresse num nível baixo. Se eu disser que não quero me casar com Tanya sem apresentar você como substituta, ele ficará imediatamente estressado. Não se trata apenas de reunir fortunas, meu avô também valoriza demais descendentes do sexo masculino.

— Minha irmã mais velha já tem duas filhas, e Tanya também tem duas. Meu avô está desesperado para que eu, seu descendente direto, produza a próxima geração… um bisneto.

— Mas, mesmo que se case com Tanya, nada garante que terão filhos do sexo masculino — observou Isabella. — Por que está rindo? — indagou, constrangida, ao ver as ruguinhas no canto dos olhos dele.

— Isabella, para uma mulher com a sua experiência, você às vezes parece muito, muito ingênua. Nunca diga a um homem, principalmente se ele for grego, que ele pode não ter um filho!

Quando o avião começou a ganhar velocidade para decolar, Isabella se agarrou aos braços da poltrona, tensa. Então, sentiu a mão de Edward sobre a sua.

— Tem medo de voar? — questionou ele, divertido. — Não devia. É a forma mais segura de transporte.

— Eu sei — respondeu Isabella, irritada. — É só… bem, é que voar parece tão… tão pouco natural, e se…

— Se o homem devesse voar, teria asas — completou Edward. — Bem, Ícaro até arranjou um par.

— Sempre achei essa história triste. — Isabella estremeceu. — Principalmente por causa de seu pobre pai.

— É — concordou Edward. — Devo concluir que é uma estudiosa de mitologia grega?

— Bem, não uma estudiosa. Mas minha avó costumava ler histórias de um livro de mitologia quando eu era pequena, e sempre achei tudo fascinante… ficava muito emocionada.

De repente, Isabella deu-se conta de dois fatos. O primeiro era de que já cortavam os ares. O segundo era que… para seu próprio espanto… gostava de ter a mão de Edward sobre a sua. Enrubesceu e eliminou o contato quando a comissária ofereceu-lhes champanhe.

— Champanhe! — Isabella arregalou os olhos ao tomar um gole da taça que Edward lhe passou. Quase engasgou ao sentir as bolhas deliciosas explodirem em sua boca.

Logo se sentiu relaxada sob efeito do álcool. Quando o comandante anunciou, pelo alto-falante, que já iam pousar, surpreendeu-se com a rapidez do vôo… e como apreciara a conversa com Edward. Descobrira que era fácil apertar a mão dele, sentindo-se segura enquanto o avião tocava na pista e o comandante aplicava o reverso para desacelerar.

Após o desembarque, enquanto recuperavam a bagagem junto à esteira em forma de carrossel, Edward lhe apre sentou opções:

— O chofer poderá levá-la direto ao apartamento de minha família em Atenas, onde poderá descansar enquanto me encontro com meu avô, ou, se estiver disposta, dar um giro pelos pontos turísticos da cidade.

Isabella o admirou na calça comum de cor clara e camisa de algodão branco de mangas curtas. Por algum motivo indefinível, a visão dos músculos trabalhando lhe provocava uma reação estranha, muito feminina. Interceptou o flerte que uma passageira lançou a ele e sentiu vontade de tomar satisfações, possessiva.

Onde estava com a cabeça? Devia ser o champanhe… ou o calor… ou ambos! Sim, era a única explicação lógica para aquele comportamento inusitado. Afinal, não tinha por que se sentir possessiva em relação à Edward. Na manhã anterior, ainda o odiava… detestava… Na verdade, detestava representar o papel de sua noiva… mas era obrigada, claro. Só que…

Bem, após conhecer Tanya, era natural solidarizar-se com Edward. Além disso, ficara fascinada com as histórias que ele lhe contara durante o vôo… histórias que ele ouvira de membros mais velhos da família, uma miscelânea maravilhosa de mito e folclore. E foi ótimo não ter de lidar com a bagagem. Normalmente, viajava com amigas ou a avó e tinha de carregar as próprias malas…

— Isabella?

Percebeu, constrangida, que Edward aguardava uma resposta sua.

— Claro que eu, gostaria de conhecer a cidade! — decidiu-se, finalmente.

— Bem, não terá muito tempo — alertou Edward. — O piloto já preencheu o plano de vôo.

Isabella já sabia que iriam para a ilha da família Cullen no jatinho particular do avô de Edward. Impressionou-se ainda mais quando ele a informou de que era qualificado para pilotar aviões.

— Infelizmente, tive de desistir — esclareceu ele. — Não disponho mais de tempo para praticar e, além disso, a seguradora não estava querendo cobrir o risco. — Tocou-a no ombro indicando a direção a seguir. — Por aqui.

De soslaio, Isabella captou o reflexo dos dois num pilar espelhado e ficou tensa. Por que se mantinha tão próxima de Edward? Como se… Como se gostasse de bancar a mulher frágil para seu macho forte.

Imediatamente, afastou-se e endireitou os ombros.

— Tanya adoraria ver você se afastando de mim assim — repreendeu Edward. — Estamos supostamente apaixonados, Isabella… lembra-se?

— Mas Tanya não está aqui.

— Não, felizmente — concordou ele. — Mas não sabemos quem pode estar nos observando. Somos um casal… muito apaixonado… recém-noivos… e você está indo para minha casa conhecer a minha família. Não acha natural que…

— Que eu deva me sentir nervosa e intimidada… preocupada com a perspectiva de eles me acharem, ou não, boa o bastante para você? — completou Isabella, zangada. — O que eu devia fazer? Agarrar-me desesperadamente a você… com medo da rejeição deles… com medo de perder você… só porque…

Calou-se sob a mira do olhar sombrio.

— Não acha natural que eu procure manter você junto de mim e que você, igualmente, queira a mesma intimidade? — questionou Edward. — Que, como amantes, sintamos o desejo de permanecer em contato físico? Além disso, como você mesma observou, aos trinta e oito anos já estou velho demais para precisar da aprovação de alguém sobre o que fazer ou quem amar.

— Mas você não… — Isabella deteve-se antes de completar a sentença. Edward não precisava que ela dissesse que ele não a amava.

— Eu não o quê? — desafiou ele, mas ela meneou a cabeça, recusando-se a responder.

— Então, quer ver a Acrópole primeiro? — indagou Edward, antes de saltar da limusine.

— Pode ser — murmurou Isabella, desanimada. — Sam tem instruções de levá-la de volta ao aeroporto a tempo de pegar nosso vôo. Ele lhe mostrará a cidade. Desculpe-me por ter de abandoná-la.

Isabella viu se destacar como nunca à herança cultural mestiça de Edward. Na Grécia, ele se sentia em casa, mas ao mesmo tempo se destacava dos demais gregos, pois era alto e exibia uma tez mais clara, embora bronzeada, e seus olhos verdes sempre denunciariam o sangue europeu…

Isabella suspirou emotiva quando finalmente deu as costas à Acrópole e voltou para a limusine. Convencera o chofer de que ficaria bem sozinha, mas, só após muita resistência, aproveitara a solidão sob a aura de encantamento da construção milenar.

Mas, era hora de partir. A limusine aguardava no local combinado, mas nem sinal do motorista.

Havia um homem perto do veículo, entretanto, de cabelos brancos e muito idoso. Isabella franziu o cenho ao perceber que ele não parecia bem, com a mão junto ao peito, como se sentisse dor. Apertou o passo rumo ao veículo, após olhar para os dois lados na rua e não ver ninguém que pudesse ajudar.

— O senhor está bem?— indagou, preocupada, achegando-se.

— Não é nada… o calor… uma dorzinha. Acho que caminhei mais do que devia…

Isabella não sabia o que fazer. Fazia muito calor, de fato. Não poderia deixar aquele senhor ali, sozinho. Mas nem sinal do motorista, e não havia mais ninguém a quem pedir ajuda.

— Está mesmo muito quente — concordou com o ancião, gentil. — E pode ser cansativo caminhar essa distância toda. Eu tenho um carro… e… com motorista… Aceita uma carona?

Edward ficaria furioso se ela chegasse atrasada para o vôo, mas não podia abandonar um homem de idade, indisposto, à própria sorte, no meio da rua.

— Este carro? — indagou ele, indicando a limusine estacionada.

— Bem, não é meu — explicou Isabella. — Pertence a… a um conhecido. O senhor mora longe?

Isabella percebeu que o ancião recuperava uma cor mais saudável e respirava com mais facilidade.

— Você é muito gentil — declarou ele, com um sorriso. — Mas eu também tenho carro… com motorista… Você é muito gentil em se preocupar com um velho.

De fato, havia um automóvel luxuoso estacionado no fim da rua, mas meio longe.

— Aquele é o seu carro? Quer que eu chame o motorista?

— Não, eu posso ir andando.

Sem dar-lhe chance de recusa, Isabella o amparou.

— Permita que eu o acompanhe até lá.

— Talvez seja melhor — concordou ele.

Chegar ao carro levou mais tempo do que Isabella imaginava, principalmente porque o ancião estava mais abatido do que queria admitir. Foi um alívio quando o motorista dele os avistou e se apressou para ajudar, tagarelando em grego. O ancião endireitou-se e repreendeu empregado.

— Ele resmunga como uma velha! — explicou o ancião a Isabella, em seu inglês precário. — Obrigado, minha querida, fiquei contente em conhecer você. Mas não devia andar sozinha nas ruas de Atenas — recomendou. Teve uma idéia e falou algo em grego ao motorista. — Ben vai acompanhá-la até a limusine e esperar com você até seu chofer voltar.

— Oh, não é necessário — protestou Isabella.

Mas o novo amigo era insistente. Ela aceitou a oferta, despediu-se e tomou a rua.

— Não precisa me acompanhar — disse ao motorista dele, assim que se afastaram um pouco. — Eu preferia que ficasse com seu patrão. Ele não se sentia bem quando o vi na rua.

Para seu alívio, viu o chofer de Edward de volta à limusine.

— Está vendo, não será preciso esperarmos! — Na despedida, comentou aflita: — Seu patrão… Não é da minha conta, eu sei… mas talvez seja melhor levá-lo ao médico…

— A família está de olho nele — assegurou o chofer. — Mas ele… como se diz? Ele não aceita o conselho de ninguém…

O motorista dava a entender que o mal do patrão estava sob controle, e Isabella afastou as preocupações. O velhinho estava em boas mãos, e ela devia seguir imediatamente para o aeroporto.

* * *

Hummmmm!

A Bella não sabe aonde está indo parar! Coitada!

Esse Edward sabe ser um vilão daqueles! Que homem! kkkkk

Essa Tanya! Aff tenho vontade de matá-la gente! O Criatura nojenta viu! Essa mulher ainda vai causar muita confusão na vida da Bella!

**_Então meus amores, até Domingo! Que Deus abençõe vocês e suas famílias sempre!_**

Bom Sábado para vocês!

**_Robsteijossssss_**

_**Obs:**_ _Eu não parei de escrever a minha fic, abandonada por você, continuo escrevendo, agora que tenho um pouco mais de tempo. Logo, logo teremos mais capítulos!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bom Diaa meus amores! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! U.U ..._

_Desculpe-me não por ter postado antes, mais meu computador resolveu dar piti, e fiquei vários dias sem ele, e para ajudar perdi algumas adaptações prontas, e então tive que adaptar tudo de novo! Acreditem! E para ajudar ainda tive alguns probleminhas pessoais que Graças a Deus foram resolvidos! Esses dias foram dificieis! :(_

_Não postei porque não tinha como postar mesmo!_

_Preparadas para descobrir o que o nosso grego arrogante vai aprontar na Grécia? Então, Let's go Girls! Bora ler!_

_**Boa leitura! Nos vemos lá embaixo¬**_

Isabella ousou olhar para Edward e reteve um suspiro de prazer ao contemplar pela janela do jatinho o maravilhoso mar Egeu azul-esverdeado.

Sério, parecendo preocupado ao se encontrarem no aeroporto, ele nem lhe perguntara se gostara do passeio. Agora, cada vez mais próxima da casa e da família dele, ela sentia a tensão aumentando. Era irônico estar ali e não poder apreciar a viagem que sempre sonhara em fazer um dia.

Mais por educação do que por preocupação, ou assim acreditava, Isabella indagou com tato:

— Algo errado? Você não parece muito contente… Edward imediatamente suavizou a expressão e se voltou para ela.

— Praticando o papel de noiva devotada? — replicou, cínico. — Se está querendo um bônus, não se incomode.

Isabella sentiu o sangue ferver.

— Ao contrário de você, não avalio tudo o que faço com base no benefício que posso obter — assegurou, furiosa. — Apenas imaginei que tivesse se aborrecido na tal reunião.

— Você? Preocupada comigo? Só há um motivo para estar aqui comigo, Isabella, e nós dois sabemos qual.

O que ele esperava? Isabella engoliu a resposta zangada que gostaria de dar. Só estava ali porque ele a chantageara! Pensava o pior dela, julgara-a sem lhe dar chance de defesa, ou de explicar seu comportamento, como se tivesse moral para tanto! Como pudera solidarizar-se com ele? Ele e Tanya se mereciam.

Mas, mesmo zangada e contrariada, Isabella sabia que não era bem assim. Sentira a frieza de Tanya, a total falta de consideração a qualquer emoção. Edward podia ter feito e dito muitas coisas com que não concordava, mas havia um lado passional nele… um lado muito passional, reconheceu… e estremeceu ao recordar o beijo arrebatador que ele aplicara… Embora fosse apenas encenação, para Tanya ver, ele a fizera se sentir… ligada a ele, num nível muito profundo e pessoal. Tanto que, mesmo naquele instante, se fechasse os olhos e recordasse, quase sentia a pressão dos lábios duros contra os seus.

— Se quer saber, a reunião não foi grande coisa. Isabella arregalou os olhos, surpresa, ao ouvir a voz de Edward em tom normal de conversa.

— Para começar, meu avô não estava lá. Parece que tinha algo mais importante a fazer. Mas nem se incomodou em explicar o que seria, ou deixar recado. Fiquei esperando por mais de meia hora. Só que mandou me informarem de que não estava satisfeito comigo no momento! Pode?

Isabella ficou desolada.

— Por minha causa?

— Meu avô sabe que não há como me forçar a um ca samento com uma mulher que eu não ame… o casamento dele foi arranjado, como o de meus pais, ainda que minha mãe tivesse de ameaçar fugir antes de conseguir a aprova ção. Quando meu pai morreu, meu avô admitiu o quanto o admirava. Era um sobrevivente e se manteve independente de meu avô.

— Deve sentir falta dele — comentou Isabella, sensível.

— Eu tinha quinze anos quando ele morreu, faz muito tempo. E, ao contrário de você, pelo menos tive o conforto de saber o quanto ele me amava.

Isabella considerou o comentário rude e ficou tensa, de fensiva, mas então Edward lhe tomou as mãos, e entendeu que o interpretara mal.

— O amor que minha avó me deu substituiu com van tagem o amor que não tive de meus pais — esclareceu. E falava a sério.

Ele ainda segurava suas mãos… e aquela sensação en graçada, provocante de antes retornou. Fitou a mão mas culina. Os dedos eram longos, bronzeados, as unhas estavam aparadas, mas sem tratamento de manicure. Era mão de homem… grande o bastante para segurar ambas as suas sem esforço. Em contato com mãos másculas assim, uma mulher tinha certeza de estar diante de um homem capaz de cuidar dela e dos filhos. Edward sempre garantiria que sua mulher e seus filhos ficassem sãos e salvos.

Mas em que estava pensando? Isabella mexeu-se inquieta no assento e desvencilhou as mãos da dele.

— Tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia? — questionou, levemente sem fôlego, enquanto tentava se concentrar na realidade do motivo de estar naquele jatinho. — Quero dizer, se seu avô já não aprova o nosso noivado…

Edward levou tanto tempo para responder que Isabella começou a achar que ele se irritara com a pergunta. Quando ele se manifestou, percebeu que a raiva que obscurecia seu olhar não se dirigia a ela, mas à prima Tanya.

— Infelizmente, Tanya proclama uma proximidade de sangue que meu avô acha interessante. O irmão mais velho dele, avô de Tanya, morreu há alguns anos e, embora nunca vá passar o controle do império financeiro a ninguém, ela o bajula e encoraja a ponto de confundi-lo. Minha mãe diz que a verdade virá à tona e que meu avô vai perceber as maquinações de Tanya.

— Mas ela já viu que você não quer se casar com ela — observou Isabella, sentindo-se desconfortável. Era tão dis tante de seu próprio comportamento tentar forçar alguém a um relacionamento que era até difícil entender as moti vações de Tanya.

— É, mas Tanya nunca se negou nada que quisesse, e no momento…

— Ela quer você.

— Isso mesmo. Mas, por mais que queira dizer a ela que nossos sentimentos não são recíprocos, tenho de pensar no meu avô.

Interromperam a conversa quando o avião começou a re duzir a altitude. Isabella empalideceu ao identificar a ilha de destino pela janela.

— Ele não pode estar querendo pousar naquele pedacinho de terra — sussurrou, apavorada.

— Pode e vai. É muito mais seguro do que parece — assegurou Edward. — Veja ali. — Referia-se à pista de pouso e à trilha que dava na vila da família, ampla e mag nífica, cercada de uma paisagem luxuriante.

— Tudo é tão verde — constatou Isabella, reanimada. Ad mirou-se com a forma oval quase perfeita da pequena ilha, o verde rico dos jardins e folhagens contrastando perfeitamente com a areia branca das praias e o maravilhoso azul-turquesa do mar Egeu.

— A ilha tem uma fonte de água doce abundante — explicou Edward. — É uma ilha pequena demais para ter plantações ou gado, por isso era deserta… como vê, fica meio distante das outras ilhas, é a mais afastada dentro do mar Egeu.

— Parece perfeita — elogiou Isabella. — Como uma pérola no mar.

Edward riu, mas havia uma emoção no olhar que fez Isabella enrubescer um pouco quando ele revelou a graça:

— Era como minha avó a descrevia.

Isabella prendeu a respiração quando o avião tocou na pista, só então percebendo que Edward a distraíra bem no instante da aterrissagem. Ele podia ser tão agradável quan do queria, tão charmoso e amistoso… E ele teria uma opinião tão diferente a seu respeito, se tivessem se conhecido em outras circunstâncias. Prática, reorganizou os pensamentos, alertando-se de que sua situação já era instável o bastante sem que a piorasse fantasiando e sonhando.

Novamente gélido, Edward não dava mostras de seu di lema ao escoltar Isabella para fora do jatinho. Havia uma forte contradição entre a imagem que tinha de Isabella na quele momento e a impressão que tivera dela naquele pri meiro encontro, no bar de executivos. Para sua paz de consciência e segurança, seria melhor que ela confirmasse ser a mulher sem moral que se apresentara de início. A vul nerabilidade que ela lutava tanto para esconder o emocio nava de uma forma que uma mulher fria como Tanya ja mais conseguiria. Isabella possuía um calor, uma humani dade, uma feminilidade que provocavam sua masculinidade da forma mais perigosa.

Sombrio, Edward tentou esquecer como se sentira ao beijá-la. Agira por puro instinto ao perceber que Tanya estava no apartamento… aquele perfume asfixiante era fa cilmente identificável. Não fazia a mínima idéia de como a prima conseguira a chave da porta, mas desconfiava de que ela bajulara seu avô. Mas o beijo que dera em Isabella para provar a Tanya que o relacionamento era sério revelara algo… algo que ainda se esforçava para negar.

Não queria desejar Isabella. Não queria! E com certeza não queria sentir aquela vontade de protegê-la e tranqüilizá-la.

Fazia calor em Atenas, um calor quase asfixiante, mas ali, na ilha, o ar e o aroma balsâmico refrescavam demais, percebeu Isabella, aliviada. Sombreou os olhos ao pisar na pista asfaltada e avistar o trio que os aguardava.

— Tome, querida, você esqueceu os óculos. — Edward postou-se em sua frente e posicionou a armação para en caixar em seu rosto. — Nosso sol é forte demais para esses seus olhos de celta.

Isabella notou que os óculos eram de grife, com certeza muito mais caros do que quaisquer óculos que já tivera. Suspirou satisfeita ao constatar que se ajustavam perfeitamente.

— Eu me lembrei de que não havíamos comprado nenhum em Londres e sabia que você precisaria deles — comentou Edward, abraçando-lhe os ombros.

A quem olhasse, eles deviam parecer muito íntimos, reconheceu Isabella, o que sem dúvida explicava o motivo de Edward ter optado por entregar-lhe os óculos daquele jeito.

Bem, dois podiam fazer esse jogo. Sem parar para pensar nas implicações ou questionar por que o fazia, Isabella o enlaçou pelo pescoço e aproximou o rosto do dele.

— Obrigada, querido. Você é tão atencioso…

Ao ver que o surpreendera, Isabella encheu-se de prazer. Então, viu no olhar dele algo muito masculino e perigoso, que a fez se desvencilhar rapidamente e recuar. Não que Edward permitisse um afastamento grande. Ele lhe agarrou a mão, e seguiram de encontro ao pequeno grupo.

— Mama, esta é Isabella… — anunciou ele, apresentando-a a mais velha das duas mulheres.

Isabella sabia que, se ela e Edward estivessem mesmo apaixonados e noivos, seu coração estaria descompassado na expectativa de estabelecer logo alguma afinidade com a futura sogra. Fisicamente, ela se parecia com Tanya, em bora, claro, mais velha. Mas a semelhança acabou quando Isabella a fitou nos olhos e viu a ternura que tão marcadamente faltava na prima malévola.

A mãe de Edward deixava entrever também gentileza e doçura, quase ao ponto da timidez, e Isabella teve a impressão de que aquela mulher, tendo amado apenas um homem, jamais deixaria de lamentar sua perda.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, Sra. Cullen — declarou Isabella, mas a mãe de Edward meneou a cabeça.

— Você vai ser minha nora, Isabella, deve me tratar com menos formalidade. Meu nome é Esme, ou se quiser, pode me chamar de Mama, como Edward e minha filha. — En quanto falava, já a segurava pelos ombros. — Ela é linda, Edward — declarou ao filho, com emoção.

— Também acho, Mama — concordou ele, com um sorriso.

— Quero dizer… por dentro e por fora — esclareceu a mãe, gentil.

— Também acho — retrucou Edward, igualmente emo cionado.

Céus, mas ele era um ator extraordinário, reconheceu Isabella, abalada. Se não soubesse como ele se sentia de verdade, aquele olhar de adoração e ternura que lhe lançou teria… poderia… Um homem como ele devia saber que não era prudente lançar um olhar daqueles a uma mulher vul nerável, concluiu, indignada, esquecida de que Edward a considerava tudo, menos vulnerável.

— E esta é Carmen, minha irmã. — Ele a colocou frente a frente à mulher mais jovem. Embora fosse morena como a mãe, ela exibia olhos mais claros e um sorriso acolhedor, que fez Isabella simpatizar com ela instantaneamente.

— Gente, está muito quente aqui! — exclamou Carmen.

— A pobre Isabella deve estar derretendo.

— Deviam ter nos esperado na vila — opinou Edward.

— Bastaria terem mandado o motorista com a caminhonete.

— Não, não bastaria — contrariou a irmã. A mãe olhou para a filha.

— Bem, ele tem de saber…

— Tenho de saber o quê?

— Tanya está aqui — revelou a mãe, infeliz. — Ela chegou mais cedo e…

— E o quê?

— Ela disse que seu avô a convidou — contou a mãe.

— Sabe o que isso significa, não sabe, Edward? — Carmen parecia zangada. — Significa que ela bajulou vovô até ele dizer que ela podia vir. E não é tudo…

— Carmen… — alertou a mãe, descontente. Mas a filha foi até o fim:

— Ela trouxe aquele esquisitão do James. Disse que está no meio de uma negociação importante e precisa do contador. Se é tão importante, por que veio para cá? Oh, criatura detestável! Hoje cedo, ficou dizendo que vovô anda preocupado com os negócios e até lhe pediu conselhos, por que teme que você…

— Carmen! — protestou a mãe novamente. A filha continuou desabafando:

— Não entendo como vovô pode se deixar influenciar tanto por ela. É óbvio o que ela está fazendo… está querendo se vingar de você, Edward, porque você não vai se casar com ela.

— Desculpe-nos — pediu Esme Cullen a Isabella. — Não deve ser agradável. Você ainda não conhece Tanya, eu sei…

— Já conhece — informou Edward, contando como haviam se encontrado. — De um modo ou de outro, ela con seguiu a chave do apartamento de Londres.

— Ela é horrível — comentou Carmen com Isabella. — Eu a chamo de viúva negra.

— Carmen! — censurou Edward.

— Mama não lhe contou tudo ainda — rebateu a irmã, desafiando a mãe antes de revelar o resto. — Tanya insistiu em ficar com o quarto que Mama tinha preparado para Isabella. E o que fica perto da sua suíte…

— Tentei impedi-la, Edward — contemporizou Esme. — Mas você sabe como ela é…

— Ela disse que Isabella podia ficar com o quarto no fim do corredor. Você sabe, aquele que usamos como de pósito quando ninguém está na ilha. Nem tem uma cama adequada…

— Você terá de conversar com Tanya, Edward, fazê-la entender que ela não pode… ficar na suíte que arrumamos para Isabella.

— Não se preocupem — tranqüilizou Edward, abraçando Isabella aos ombros com força exagerada, apertando seu rosto contra o amplo peito musculoso. — Isabella vai ficar na minha suíte… e na minha cama…

Isabella percebeu que as duas ficaram chocadas, e enten deu por que Edward a segurava com tanta força. Era o jeito que arranjara de sufocar seu protesto ante a decisão atrevida dele.

De fato, ela não estava preparada para aquilo. Nunca estaria preparada para aquilo. Mas as tentativas de comu nicar o fato a Edward só aumentavam o contato íntimo entre eles.

Quanto tentou chamar a atenção, piorou a situação, por que ele inclinou a cabeça, ansioso em ouvir o que ela queria dizer… e ela acabou roçando os lábios no maxilar duro dele.

A fraqueza que sentiu devia ser resultado da combinação de calor e choque, ponderou Isabella, zonza. Com certeza, não podia ser o gosto da pele de Edward em seus lábios, nem o brilho perigoso que nos olhos verdes. Foi quando ele deslocou a mão da cintura dela para o seio, o qual apertou!

— Isabella vai ficar na sua suíte?! — exclamou Carmen, indignada.

— Estamos noivos… e vamos nos casar em breve… — justificou Edward, calmamente, e acrescentou de forma mais possessiva: — Isabella é minha e gostaria que todos soubes sem disso.

— Principalmente James — adivinhou Carmen. — Não sei como Tanya o suporta! Ele é como uma serpente, Isabella. Frio e asqueroso, com olhos estreitos e mãos grudentas… — Tanya o suporta por causa de sua contabilidade "cria tiva" — esclareceu Edward.

— Quer dizer desonesta — traduziu Carmen. Edward ajudou as três a se acomodarem na caminhonete que os aguardava.

Enquanto se instalavam, o motorista cuidou da bagagem. Edward conversou um pouco com o empregado, indagando sobre a família. O homem comentou com orgulho que o filho já estava na universidade.

— Vovô não ficou nada satisfeito quando Edward usou parte do dinheiro que papai lhe deixou para pagar os estudos dos empregados domésticos — contou Carmen a Isabella.

— Filha, não está sendo justa com seu avô — ralhou Esme.

Ainda abalada com a decisão de Edward de hospedá-la em sua própria suíte, Isabella recusou-se a admirar o lado filantropo dele.

Ai, iriam mesmo partilhar o mesmo quarto? Ele não podia estar falando a sério… podia? Pessoalmente, ela não se im portaria em se ajeitar num quarto sem cama usado como depósito, desde que ficasse sozinha.

— Tivemos um longo dia e imagino que Isabella queira descansar um pouco antes do jantar — comentou Edward, quando a caminhonete estacionou em um pátio com uma fonte central que saturava o ar com minúsculas gotas de água.

— Cuidarei para que ninguém a perturbe — respondeu a mãe, assim que saltaram do veículo. — Mas talvez Isabella queira fazer uma refeição leve…

Antes que Isabella respondesse, Edward adiantou-se:

— Eu cuido disso. — Segurando-a pelo braço, sussurrou em seu ouvido em tom ameaçador: — Por aqui, Isabella.

— Não posso dormir neste quarto com você! — ela exclamou. Trêmula, Isabella acompanhara Edward por um labirinto de corredores, controlando o nervosismo até se verem na suíte enorme e luxuosa com a porta bem fechada.

Sem condições de apreciar a elegância do ambiente, vol tou-se para enfrentar:

— De jeito nenhum isso fazia parte do acordo!

— O acordo era que você agisse como minha noiva, e isso inclui fazer qualquer coisa para assegurar a veracidade da situação — replicou Edward, zangado.

— Não vou dormir aqui com você! — repetiu Isabella, determinada. — Eu não… eu nunca… — Mal conseguia olhar para a cama enorme sem sentir pânico. Passara por tantas situações até chegar ali! Estava com calor, cansada e com muito, muito medo. Sentia-se à beira de um colapso nervoso.

Edward fingia não ouvir.

— Eu vou tomar um banho, e, se quer o meu conselho, faça o mesmo. Então, quando estivermos mais refrescados e mais calmos, poderemos resolver esta questão de cabeça fria.

Um banho! Com Edward! Isabella fitou-o chocada. Ele achava mesmo que ela iria… que ela podia…

— Pode usar o banheiro primeiro — ofereceu ele. Isabella expirou sonoramente, aliviada. Então, ele não pre tendera… Voltou a sentir raiva.

— Não quero usar seu banheiro! Quero ir para casa. Para minha própria casa, usar meu banheiro e meu quarto.

Quero me libertar desta… desta farsa estúpida… Quero… — Deteve-se, procurando aplacar as emoções, mas não con seguia. — Como pôde deixar sua mãe e sua irmã acreditarem que você e eu… que nós… — Meneou a cabeça, incapaz de verbalizar a noção.

Edward não tinha tais escrúpulos.

— Que somos amantes? — sugeriu, impertinente. — O que mais elas deveriam pensar? Sou homem, Isabella, e nós supostamente estamos noivos. E sendo verdade, poderia cogitar que eu não…

— Testaria o material antes de comprá-lo? — disparou Isabella, revoltada. — Oh, claro, um homem como você seria capaz disso… para ter certeza…

Calou-se ao identificar a fúria nos olhos verdes.

— Esse tipo de comentário é típico de uma mulher como você — observou Edward. — Reduzir tudo em termos de dinheiro. Pois saiba que…

— Foi você que disse…

— O que eu disse, ou melhor, o que tentava dizer antes que me interrompesse… foi que, se estivesse verdadeira mente apaixonado por você, não teria como negar a mim… ou a você… o prazer de demonstrar amor da forma mais íntima possível. Não admitiria que se afastasse de mim, com certeza, não por uma noite inteira.

Isabella estremeceu quando o significado daquelas pala vras ativou sensações em seu corpo que nem imaginava existirem. Sensações de desejo que lhe davam vontade de chorar sem entender por quê. O pânico lhe obscurecia o bom senso. Sentiu o coração pulsando freneticamente de ansiedade.

Queria dizer a Edward que mudara de idéia, que queria ir para casa, que não estava preparada para permanecer naquela ilha nem mais um minuto, não importava o quanto ele a chantageasse. Mas a causa do pânico não era ele. Não. Era ela mesma e como se sentia, as idéias que come çava a ter. Não podia nutrir tais expectativas em relação a ele. Não podia se sentir atraída por ele. Edward não era seu tipo de homem. Abominava a maneira como ele a tratava, a interpretação errada que tinha de sua pessoa. Por outro lado, havia o choque de perceber que desejava o que ele descrevera como um relacionamento verdadeiro.

— Eu não posso…

Interrompeu o protesto quando Edward ergueu a mão, indicando que alguém batera na porta.

Sentindo a boca seca, Isabella aguardou que ele abrisse a porta e mandasse o empregado carregar a bagagem para den tro. Não se tratava do motorista, mas um outro, com quem Edward conversou em grego. O homem olhou para Isabella sorridente e ganhou um aperto no ombro na despedida.

— O que foi aquilo? — questionou Isabella, quando ficaram sozinhos novamente.

— Jared disse que já estava na hora de eu arranjar uma esposa… e que não devo perder tempo e providenciar logo um filho — informou Edward, insinuante.

Isabella sentiu-se enrubescer até a raiz dos cabelos. Olhou para todo lado, menos para a cama enorme.

Apesar do ar-condicionado, permanecia sufocada, incapaz de respirar… como se fugisse desesperada de uma perse guição, uma caçada.

— Vou tomar banho — avisou Edward, abrindo a porta do banheiro.

Assim que ele se trancou lá, Isabella olhou para a porta que dava no corredor, pensando em exigir que a levassem imediatamente de volta a Atenas. Mas, se fizesse isso, per deria o emprego no hotel… Edward garantiria isso!

Tentou se concentrar em outra coisa que a fizesse esque cer a situação estarrecedora em que se encontrava. Odiava o que Edward lhe impunha, o que fazia com ela…

Aproximou-se da janela e apreciou a vista além dos por tões do pátio enorme. Bem junto à suíte, havia um espaço reservado amplo, com piscina e banheira de hidromassagem.

O perfeito jardim dava a sensação de aplacar o sol in clemente. Espreguiçadeiras confortáveis com guarda-sóis de lona proporcionavam relaxamento para se aproveitar o calor do sol. A cena parecia saída de catálogos de hotéis exclu sivistas, que Isabella já comprovara estarem fora de seu alcance. Mas, naquele momento, o único lugar em que queria estar era em sua própria casa.

Edward não podia acreditar que dividiriam o quarto, muito menos a cama, sem serem casados.

— O banheiro está livre.

Isabella ficou tensa. Perdida em pensamentos, não perce bera a volta de Edward ao quarto. Inebriou-se com o cheiro de sabonete refrescante.

— Vou buscar algo leve para você comer. Vai demorar até a hora do jantar e, se quer o meu conselho, devia tentar descansar um pouco. Aqui na Grécia, janta-se tarde e a hora do recolher é ainda mais tardia.

— Mas pensei que ficaríamos em quartos separados — protestou Isabella, incapaz de controlar o pânico por mais tem po. — Eu nunca teria concordado em vir se achasse que… Não! Não se atreva a me tocar — advertiu, quando ele avançou um passo. Não resistiria se ele a tocasse, se ele…

Nervosa, seguiu para porta, disposta a sair ao corredor, mas Edward a ultrapassou, bloqueando o acesso, e segu rou-a pelos braços com força.

— Aonde pensa que vai? Do que finge ter medo? Disto? Uma mulher como você!

Isabella prendeu a respiração e estremeceu quando ele inclinou o rosto para um beijo. Ele usava um robe, que acabou se abrindo aos esforços dela para se libertar. Foi quando sentiu a pele nua dele sob as mãos. Uma pele quente, úmida… firme, o tórax coberto de pêlos escuros. Chocada com o contato íntimo inesperado com a pele nua, tentou empurrá-lo, sem sucesso.

Ele a beijava com paixão furiosa, deixando-a fraca, o san gue pulsando nas têmporas, e ela reconheceu que era in capaz de lidar com aquela experiência totalmente nova, afogada na sensualidade masculina.

— Pare de agir como uma noviça, como uma inocente! — Com a língua, Edward a forçou a entreabrir os lábios e a empurrou de costas contra a porta, encaixando-a entre suas coxas poderosas. Com a mão livre, varreu-lhe o corpo, tateando a cintura e o seio.

Isabella ficou tensa de choque ao sentir o seio manuseado. Ao massagear o mamilo com o polegar, Edward gerava um prazer indescritível.

Por trás do fogo, sentia-se nele a raiva. Isabella percebeu que tinha curiosidade, que sentia excitação… um desejo pe rigoso de conspirar com ele, de permitir que seu corpo trai dor experimentasse mais intimidade.

Sem perceber, entreabriu os lábios, permitindo, hesitante, que Edward provasse a doçura da boca. Timidamente, re tribuiu o beijo, suas línguas se acariciando.

— Edward? Você está aí? Sou eu, Tanya… Preciso falar com você.

Isabella ficou tensa ao ouvir a voz de Tanya no corredor, mas Edward não deu sinal de perturbação ou constrangimen to. Segurando Isabella com firmeza, abriu a porta e rosnou:

— Agora não, Tanya. Como pode ver, Isabella e eu es tamos ocupados.

— Ah, ela está aí com você. — A prima lançou um olhar gélido e venenoso a Isabella. — Por que não está no quarto destinado a ela?

— Ela está — rebateu Edward, friamente. — Meu quarto é o quarto de Isabella. A minha cama… é a cama dela. O meu corpo… é dela…

— Seu avô jamais permitirá que se case com ela — ad vertiu Tanya, mas Edward já fechava a porta, ignorando-a.

— Edward, solte-me! — exigiu Isabella. Não suportava olhar para ele, muito menos pensar na lascívia com que correspon dera ao assédio dele. Na maneira como o encorajara…

— Muito bem, Isabella, basta! — desabafou Edward. — Eu a instruí a se comportar como uma noiva fiel, mas não precisa fingir ser uma virgem inocente, que nunca… — Calando-se, estreitou o olhar enquanto analisava a suspeita que lhe ocorreu ante a palidez e o olhar assustado de Isabella.

Ele já a soltara, mas ela ainda tremia da cabeça aos pés. Ele podia jurar que, ao estreitá-la nos braços e beijá-la… quando a acariciara… era o primeiro homem a lhe provocar sensações de prazer e desejo.

Após um segundo, descartou a possibilidade. Não havia como Isabella ser tão inexperiente, de forma alguma. Era bastante grego para saber que a virgindade, a pureza, era o maior presente que uma mulher podia oferecer ao homem amado, mas sua herança cultural do lado paterno e a edu cação moderna que tivera desdenhavam e até deploravam sentimentos tão arcaicos.

A mulher esperava que o homem se mantivesse puro até conhecê-la? Não. Então, como o homem podia exigir isso de uma mulher? Naturalmente, ele aceitava e respeitava o di reito da mulher de escolher como lidar com a própria se xualidade. Mas sabia também que, como amante, como ma rido, sempre teria uma veia passional e possessiva reivindicando ser o único parceiro da amada, ser seu mestre na arte dos prazeres do amor sensual. Naquele momento, a apreensão de Isabella lhe provocava uma reação difícil de controlar, uma resposta primitiva de seu sangue grego. Uma necessidade!

— Não vou dormir neste quarto com você! — declarou Isabella. — Eu…

Se ela estava representando, merecia um Oscar, concluiu Edward. Mas uma noiva que parecia assustada com a idéia de estar com ele era a última coisa de que precisava.

— Venha comigo — ordenou, puxando-a pela mão. Edward abriu outra das três portas que havia no quarto, e Isabella se viu numa sala mobiliada como escritório, com todos os equipamentos mais modernos.

— Ficará no quarto se eu dormir aqui? — indagou Edward.

— Aqui? Mas é um escritório. Não há cama…

— Posso trazer uma das espreguiçadeiras e dormir nela — considerou ele, impaciente.

— Quer dizer… — Isabella ainda hesitava em confiar nele. Edward assentiu, imaginando por que cedia à consciência e se submetia àquela situação ridícula. Isabella não podia ser a inocente ingênua e assustada que demonstrava.

— Mas alguém perceberia se trouxesse uma espreguiça deira — ponderou ela, insegura.

— Só a minha suíte se abre para a área desta piscina. É meu território particular. A piscina principal que todos usam fica no outro lado da vila.

Ele tinha uma piscina particular, só para ele. Isabella procurou não se impressionar, mas obviamente não conse guiu… a julgar pela expressão impaciente de Edward.

— Não estou contando vantagem, Isabella. Meu avô pode ser milionário, mas eu não sou.

Ela não se atreveria a acusá-lo de ser um ricaço que podia ficar na beira da piscina o dia todo. De qualquer forma, Edward sentia necessidade de explicar:

— Acontece que sempre gostei de nadar bem cedo e mi nhas irmãs reclamavam de que eu as acordava. Por isso, mandei construir esta piscina só para mim. Nadar ajuda a relaxar a mente e é um ótimo exercício.

Isabella entendia o que ele dizia. Sentia o mesmo em re lação a caminhar. Sempre que estava preocupada com algo, saía para uma caminhada.

Edward se questionava por que tanto empenho em se justificar diante de Isabella. Ela devia ser capaz de simular a pulsação frenética que sentira em seu corpo ao abraçá-la, bem como o olhar de cautela.

Isabella mordiscou o lábio e desviou o olhar. Era óbvio que Edward estava falando a sério quanto a dormir no escritório, mas agora não era o esquema da hora de dormir que a incomodava, mas o que acontecia enquanto estavam bem despertos… no que sentia quando ele a beijava.

Não era possível que desejasse beijá-lo secretamente. Com certeza, novos contatos assim íntimos não acontece riam sem que estivesse ciente. Mas o que explicava sua reação?

— Bem, agora que resolvemos isso, tenho de trabalhar um pouco. Por que não pede uma refeição leve e depois descansa um pouco?

— Preciso desfazer as malas — lembrou Isabella. Edward desaprovou.

— Uma das empregadas fará isso enquanto você descansa. Ante a relutância dela, ele justificou:

— Eles trabalham para nós, Isabella. São empregados e trabalham para ganhar o sustento, assim como você e eu.

— Oh, desculpe-me… Eu não a acordei, acordei? — in dagou Carmen, à beira da cama de Isabella. — É que o jantar logo será servido e achei que você gostaria de ter mais tempo para se arrumar.

Ainda sonolenta, Isabella conseguiu esboçar um sorriso para a irmã de Edward.

— Costumamos nos vestir para jantar, mas sem exagero — prosseguia Carmen. — Só Tanya talvez queira causar impacto…

Isabella sorriu ante a simpatia da moça.

— Onde está… — Envergonhada, não chegou a completar a frase.

— Onde está Edward? — adivinhou Carmen. — Vovô ligou para falar com minha mãe e, depois, quis falar com Edward. — Deu de ombros. — Acho que ele ainda está ao telefone e, devo alertá-la, não está de bom humor. — Ao ver a apreensão de Isabella, apressou-se em tranqüilizar. — Oh, não é com você. É por causa de Tanya. Ela trouxe o contador com ela e Edward está furioso. Não o suporta. Nenhum de nós suporta, mas Tanya afirma que vovô con vidou James pessoalmente.

Isabella girou o corpo e pousou os pés no chão. Adormecera vestida e sentia-se grudenta, desconfortável. Não estava an siosa em se sentar à mesa com Tanya, mas Carmen tinha razão num aspecto: precisava se arrumar para não ficar em desvantagem em relação à rival. Edward não devia es perar que fizesse esse esforço extra, porém, com uma mala cheia de roupas novas que ele insistira em comprar, não tinha desculpa para não fazê-lo.

— Maria já desfez as suas malas — informou Carmen.

— Eu ajudei. Adorei aquele vestido preto que trouxe. É lindo. Suas roupas são maravilhosas. Edward apareceu no closet e pediu para eu não fazer barulho, para não acordar você. — Sorriu maliciosa. — Ele é tão protetor em relação a você…

Nem tomou fôlego e continuou:

— Mama e eu estamos tão contentes por terem se co nhecido. Nós o amamos muito, claro, e isso nos torna im parciais. Mas estávamos com medo de que ele cedesse por causa de meu avô… sabendo que nunca chegaria a amar Tanya. Acho que ele lhe contou o que ela fez há muitos anos?

Sem esperar resposta, Carmen continuou tagarelando:

— Eu nem devia saber, na verdade. Minha irmã Kate me contou, mas só depois que jurei segredo. Claro que posso comentar com você, porque Edward já deve ter-lhe contado. Ele só tinha quinze anos na época… um garoto, na verdade… Tanya era muito mais velha e já ia se casar. Sei que a diferença de idade não importaria se fossem dois adultos, mas Edward ainda era adolescente. Ele foi corajoso e digno ao se recusar a ir para a cama com ela… e quer saber? Embora diga que o ama, acho que Tanya, no fundo, só quer puni-lo por a ter rejeitado… bem, você sabe como é.

Tanya tentara seduzir Edward quando ele ainda era adolescente! Isabella esforçou-se para controlar o choque e o desgosto ante as revelações.

De fato… sete anos ou algo assim… não representavam grande diferença de idade na fase adulta. Mas uma mulher de vinte e tantos anos seduzir um menino de quinze… com certeza, tratava-se de abuso sexual. Isabella arrepiou-se só de imaginar.

Uma mulher capaz disso permitiria que uma noiva falsa ficasse entre ela e o homem que queria? E Tanya obvia mente queria muito Edward… ainda que sua motivação para isso se cercasse de mistério.

Edward era um homem tão complexo que não conseguia imaginá-lo no papel de presa em vez de caçador.

Se a natureza já produzira um homem com características proativas, arrogantes e predatórias, esse homem, na opinião de Isabella, era Edward. Por outro lado, identificava algo es tranho em Tanya. Uma frieza, um egoísmo, uma obsessão que dificultava classificá-la com um membro do sexo feminino.

Tanta determinação em se casar com Edward era algo formidável e sinistro.

— Claro, não fosse à saúde de vovô, não haveria nenhum problema — comentou Carmen, triste. — Vovô gosta de pensar que Edward, só porque trabalha para ele, é financeiramente dependente, mas…

Carmen meneou a cabeça e mudou de assunto:

— Você vai usar o preto, não vai? Mal posso esperar para ver você nele. Combina com a sua pele e seus cabelos. Eu fico horrível de preto, mas aposto como Tanya vai usar um. — Franziu o cenho ao ouvir passos masculinos no cor redor. — Deve ser Edward, e ele vai arrancar o meu escalpo se achar que estou aborrecendo você.

Isabella ficou tensa quando Edward entrou no quarto. Ele olhou para a cama vazia é rosnou à irmã:

— Carmen, eu não disse que…

— Eu já estava acordada quando ela entrou — interveio Isabella, protetora. Gostava da irmã de Edward. Se estivesse apaixonada de verdade por ele e planejasse se casar, ficaria encantada em ter Carmen como amiga e aliada.

Carmen atirou-se nos braços do irmão, risonha.

— Está vendo? Não seja tão severo e autoritário comigo, senão, Isabella não vai querer se casar com você. E, agora que a conheci, estou determinada a tê-la como cunhada. Estávamos discutindo o que ela vai usar no jantar — co mentou. — Eu a alertei de que Tanya vai se vestir com toda a pompa.

— Se não for logo para o seu quarto para que todos possamos nos aprontar, Tanya acabará sendo a única a descer para o jantar — advertiu Edward, sério.

Carmen beijou-o na testa e saltitou até a porta. Na so leira, sorriu para Isabella e reforçou:

— Use o preto!

— Desculpe-me — murmurou Edward, quando a porta se fechou. — Eu pedi a ela que não perturbasse.

Então, ele não acreditara na mentirinha, percebeu Isabella.

— Não me importei nem um pouco. Gosto dela — decla rou, sendo sincera.

— Hum… Temo que Carmen seja capaz de comercializar o afeto, às vezes. Como a caçula da família, é mestre em conseguir o que quer. — Aborrecido, olhou as horas. — Você tem meia hora para se aprontar.

Isabella respirou fundo. As revelações de Carmen haviam reativado seu sentimento de solidariedade por Edward, em bora a solidariedade não fizesse parte de sua natureza. Bem no fundo, algo mudara, e com isso a visão que tinha de Edward. Ele não era mais o "opressor, o ditador que ela odiava e temia, mas alguém que merecia sua confiança e ajuda. Procuraria desempenhar seu papel da melhor forma, dali para a frente.

— Meia hora — acatou, diligente. — Sendo assim, acho que vou usar o banheiro primeiro.

* * *

Hummmmm!

A Bella não sabe aonde está indo parar! Coitada!

Esse Edward sabe ser um vilão daqueles! Que homem! kkkkk

A Bella entra com ele no banheiro também! kkk 666

Esses dois... parece quase impossível que eles fiquem juntos! Jesus!

**_Então meus amores, até Sabado! Que Deus abençõe vocês e suas famílias sempre!_**

Bom Sábado para vocês!

**_Robsteijossssss_**

_**Obs:**_ _Eu não parei de escrever a minha fic, abandonada por você, continuo escrevendo, agora que tenho um pouco mais de tempo. Logo, logo teremos mais capítulos!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bom Diaa meus amores! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! U.U ..._

_Esse capítulo promete meninas! *-* Acho que alguém vai engolir cada palavra atravessada que disse a Bella!_

_Preparadas para ver o nosso Edward desempenhando o papel de grego quente? kkkkk_

_ Então, Let's go Girls! Bora ler!_

_**Boa leitura! Nos vemos lá embaixo¬**_

— Então, Isabella, acha que vai conseguir ser uma boa esposa grega… se você e Edward realmente se casarem?

Carmen prendeu a respiração, indignada com a provo cação da prima Tanya, mas felizmente Isabella não se deixava intimidar. Desde que se sentaram à mesa para jantar, Tanya fizera de tudo para aborrecê-la. Antes que pudesse responder, porém, Edward adiantou-se:

— Não há dúvida de que vamos nos casar, Tanya — declarou, implacável. — Isabella será minha esposa.

Isabella mal disfarçou o choque ante a convicção na voz dele, e teve de olhá-lo ansiosa. E quando tivessem que encerrar a farsa e informar a todos que não iriam mais se casar? Tentou manter em mente que o problema era dele, não seu.

Ao mesmo tempo, algo estranho se passava entre os dois. Pouco antes de se juntarem à família para a refeição, Edward saíra do escritório adjunto ao quarto "deles", parara diante dela e afirmara:

— Duvido de que um homem que a visse agora pudesse desejar outra coisa que não possuí-la, Isabella.

Ela com certeza nunca desejara pisar no palco… longe disso… mesmo assim, desde aquele momento, sentia-se trans formada em outra pessoa. De repente, era como se fosse mesmo noiva de Edward e, como qualquer mulher apaixonada, não só se orgulhava de ter o homem que amava, como se sentia femininamente protetora em relação a ele. A ansiedade em seu olhar era por ele e por causa dele.

— Viúvas. Adoro viúvas. — James, o contador de Tanya, sorriu mordaz e se inclinou para Isabella, tocando em seu braço.

Isabella partilhava a opinião de Carmen sobre o contador de Tanya. Tratava-se de um homem alto, corpulento, de estrutura quase quadrada. Os cabelos loiros pareciam grudentos, besuntados com gel fixador, e o terno branco que usava sobre a camisa preta não o favorecia. Edward por sua vez, parecia despojado e sexy em calça social elegante feita sob medida, com camisa de algodão branca.

A princípio, considerara o vestido preto sofisticado demais para a ocasião, mas reconheceu que Carmen estava correta ao ver o traje de Tanya.

O vestido branco e justo que a mulher mais velha usava não deixava nada à imaginação.

— Foi feito especialmente para mim — comentou Tanya com Edward. — Para ser usado exatamente do jeito que mais adoro… junto à pele — acrescentou, alto o bastante para Isabella ouvir. — O que me lembra… Espero que tenha alertado sua noiva de que gosto de nadar pela manhã com você… para ela não ficar chocada… — Voltou-se para Isabella. — Edward é como eu, gosta de nadar nu — esclareceu, maldosa.

Nadar nu! Isabella não conseguiu evitar a expressão de choque, que felizmente Tanya interpretou como ciúme à idéia de outra mulher nadando nua com seu noivo.

Edward contra-atacou rápido:

— Só me lembro de uma ocasião em que tentou se juntar a mim na minha sessão de natação matinal, Tanya. Foi quando lhe disse que não gostava de ter minha paz matinal corrompida.

— Oh, querido… — Tanya fez beicinho, sem se abalar, e pousou a mão no braço dele. — Será que eu disse algo que você não queria que sua noiva soubesse? Edward, ela deve perceber que um homem tão bonito quanto você… tão viril quanto você… sempre terá amantes além dela…

Isabella quase perdeu o fôlego ante tanto descaramento. Imaginava como se sentiria se Edward fosse mesmo seu noivo. As palavras de Tanya a deixariam enciumada e insegura. Nenhuma mulher gostava de ser lembrada dos relacionamentos íntimos que seu amado tivera antes.

Mas Edward, ao que parecia, era completamente imune às provocações da prima. Desvencilhando a mão, abraçou Isabella, trazendo-a para junto de si. Em contato tão direto, ela não teve dúvida de que ele sentira seu estremecimento. Um tremor que chegou quase à convulsão quando ele passou a acariciar seu ombro desnudo distraidamente.

— Isabella sabe que é a única mulher que já amei… a mulher com quem quero passar o resto de minha vida.

Quanto mais ouvia e via a reação de Tanya, mais Isabella concordava com a opinião de Carmen de que a prima não era motivada por amor. Às vezes, Tanya olhava para Edward como se o odiasse e quisesse destruí-lo.

James ainda tentava capturar sua atenção, mas deliberadamente o ignorava. Havia algo asqueroso nele, e estremecia só de pensar naquela mão úmida em sua pele. Entretanto, as boas maneiras forçavam-na a responder às perguntas do homem tão educadamente quanto possível, embora as achasse impertinentes. Ele já dissera até que, se fosse o contador de Edward, insistiria num contrato pré-nupcial, para garantir que o dinheiro dele ficasse a salvo, caso o casamento acabasse.

Edward declarou a James que nunca imporia tal contrato à mulher que amava.

— Dinheiro não é nada comparado ao amor — afirmou ao contador, num tom firme e implacável.

Então, Edward fitou Isabella, e ela recordou como haviam se conhecido e o que ele pensava dela. Com um gosto amargo de desespero na boca, desejou poder convencê-lo do quanto estava enganado.

Ao menos, tinha o conforto de saber que a mãe e a irmã dele haviam simpatizado com sua pessoa. Carmen assegurara que a irmã mais velha estava igualmente satisfeita por Edward ter se apaixonado e ansiosa para conhecê-la quando ela, o marido e as crianças viessem para a ilha, mais para o final do mês.

— O marido de Kate é diplomata, e eles estão em Bruxelas no momento, mas ela está louca para conhecer você!

Seria horrível se a família de Edward a desaprovasse e não a recebesse bem.

Isabella enrubesceu. Em que pensava? Apenas fingia ser noiva de Edward. O compromisso era invenção, uma farsa… uma mentira que ele criara para escapar da armadilha que Tanya armara para agarrá-lo. Além disso, ele usara de chantagem para conseguir sua colaboração.

Inconveniente, James agora a convidava a um passeio nos jardins da vila. Recusou polidamente e se assustou com a fúria nos olhos de Edward. Ele não acreditava que ela estivesse ansiosa em ficar a sós com James, certo?

— Isabella teve um dia longo. Está na hora de nos recolhermos — explicou Edward, levantando-se abruptamente.

Em torno da mesa, era evidente, pela expressão de todos, a interpretação quanto ao motivo da iniciativa de Edward. Com seu rosto enrubescido, Isabella só confirmava as suspeitas. Ela ainda tentou consertar a situação:

— Edward, eu não…

— Está perdendo tempo, Isabella. — Carmen riu. — Por que meu querido irmão obviamente está decidido! Oh, não precisa fazer essa cara, Edward. Aposto como não vai nadar logo cedo amanhã…

— Carmen! — protestou a mãe, constrangida, enquanto Tanya lançava um olhar de ódio concentrado a Isabella.

Assim que o casal se levantou, James fez o mesmo e insistiu:

— Devo reclamar o privilégio, como amigo da família, de dar um beijo de boa-noite em Isabella.

Ela não teve tempo para se esquivar, mas, antes que o contador realizasse o intento, Edward colocou-se entre os dois.

— Nenhum homem além de mim pode beijar minha noiva.

— Se quer meu conselho, mantenha-se longe de James. Ele tem uma reputação lamentável com mulheres. A ex-esposa o acusa de ser violento e…

Isabella voltou-se ao entrar no quarto, demonstrando toda a revolta.

— Não pode estar pensando no que eu acho que está! — Como Edward podia imaginar que ela sequer contemplaria a idéia de se interessar por um homem como aquele contador? Era um insulto que não estava preparada para engolir.

— Não posso? — questionou Edward. — Você está aqui por um motivo e só um motivo, Isabella. Para fazer o papel de minha noiva. Mas imagino que, sendo o que é, fique tentada a se envolver com todo homem que vê pela frente. Só estou avisando que resista à tentação. Porque, se ceder…

Que absurdo! Ela preferiria morrer a se envolver com um sujeito viscoso como James. E pensar que, durante o jantar, solidarizara-se com Edward, quisera protegê-lo. Agora, sentia a raiva se transformar em orgulho.

— Se quer saber, acho James tão repugnante quanto você!

— Ousa incluir a mim na mesma sentença em que fala daquele réptil? — Furioso, Edward a agarrou pelos ombros.

Os olhos verdes faiscavam com a intensidade das emoções, e Isabella percebeu que a situação escapava ao controle.

— Aquele sujeito é um animal… pior do que um animal. No ano passado, escapou por pouco de ser indiciado criminalmente. Não entendo por que Tanya o tolera e até já lhe disse isso.

— Talvez ela queira provocar ciúme.

Isabella arrependeu-se imediatamente da sugestão ao ver labaredas nos olhos verdes.

— Ela? Ou você? Oh, sim, vi como ele olhava para você no jantar… como tocou em você…

— Eu não fiz nada para chamar a atenção dele! — pro testou Isabella, mas sabia que as palavras não o convenciam, que algo mais alimentava seu ódio, algo que ela desconhecia, mas que ele considerava intolerável.

Gélido de repente, Edward estreitou o olhar ao observar:

— Talvez seja deselegante, pouco cavalheiro da minha parte lembrar o fato, mas não foi repugnância o que vi em seus olhos hoje. Não foi repugnância o que ouvi na sua voz, o que senti no seu corpo…

Isabella ficou trêmula.

— Não sei do que está falando — disfarçou. Segundos depois, arrependeu-se. Porque Edward a segurou com força e apertou contra o peito, desafiando:

— Não? Talvez eu deva refrescar sua memória…

Isabella ainda tentou protestar, mas de algum modo às palavras se perderam… não porque Edward se recusasse a ouvir, mas porque ela perdia o comando dos próprios lábios.

— Será que me acha mesmo repugnante Isabella? — Ele a aprisionou de tal forma entre os braços que seria impossível fugir. — Quando fiz isto? — Passou os lábios sobre os dela, provocando, seduzindo, dando origem a uma torrente de sensações que ela não queria experimentar. — Ou quando fiz isto?

Ele passou a provocar com a língua. Isabella tentava desesperadamente manter os lábios comprimidos, mas continuou provocando-os, umedecendo-os, até que ela gemeu e os entreabriu. Mas ele não parecia satisfeito ainda.

— Como? Ainda sem resposta? Não sei por quê — provocou. — Ou preciso questionar? É uma mulher acostumada a se entregar a homens, Isabella, que está acostumada a sentir prazer. E, neste momento, você quer ter prazer comigo.

— Não… — gemeu ela, virando o rosto, tentando se desvencilhar.

— Sim — insistiu Edward, impiedoso. — Sim. Admita, Isabella… Você me quer. O seu corpo quer o meu. O seu corpo quer a satisfação sexual ao qual está acostumado… pelo qual anseia e arde.

Isabella estremeceu ao reconhecer a verdade do que ele dizia. Desejava-o, sim, mas não da forma que ele sugeria. Desejava-o como uma mulher desejava o homem amado, percebeu, abalada. Desejava-o como amante, não apenas como um parceiro sexual, para satisfazer uma necessidade física. Mas como podia amá-lo? Era impossível! Mas amava.

Apaixonara-se por Edward Cullen praticamente à primeira vista, reconheceu, desanimada, porém convencera-se, por lealdade à amiga, que não podia nutrir sentimentos por ele, assim como não os admitia naquele momento, mesmo sabendo que não se tratava de Emmett. Não era mais sua amiga a barreira ao amor que sentia por Edward, mas ele mesmo e o que pensava dela.

— Solte-me, Edward.

— Não até admitir que estou certo e que você me quer — desafiou ele. — Ou será que vou ter de provar?

Isabella encolheu-se ao sentir a mistura perigosa e sufocante de medo e excitação.

Hesitante, tentou formular a resposta certa, a única resposta sã e sensata que podia dar, mas percebeu que demo rara demais quando Edward avisou:

— Você se arrisca, Isabella. Eu a quero, mas você já sabe disso, não é? Como você não saberia? Afinal, sente isso no meu corpo, não sente? Aqui…

Isabella apoiou-se nele, abalada de choque quando ele a obrigou a encaixar a mão em sua masculinidade. Se ao menos encontrasse forças para remover a mão e afirmar que não desejava a intimidade que ele impunha… No entanto, para seu desespero, percebeu que era fraca demais, que não havia como deter o desejo. Não podia perder a oportunidade que ele lhe dava para tocá-lo, explorá-lo, conhecê-lo… conhecer seu membro viril… para…

Emitiu um gemido fraco, trêmula de luxúria. O coração de Edward pulsava com tanta energia que quase sentia a pulsação dele dentro de seu próprio corpo. Antes, quando ele acariciara seu ombro… o toque de um amante na ama da… estremecera de prazer, mas aquilo não fora nada com parado ao que sentia naquele instante.

Desejava Edward, sentia fome dele. Fechando os olhos, imaginou-o como Tanya maldosamente o descrevera… na dando orgulhoso e nu nas águas da piscina. Gemeu nova mente, um som agudo e breve que fez Edward exigir seus lábios. Ele grunhiu, enlouquecido, o que também a excitou.

Ela mantinha os lábios entreabertos. Edward usava a língua para acariciá-la, deixando-a tonta de prazer.

— Você me quer… Você precisa de mim…

Isabella sentia as palavras contra a pele e não podia negá-las. Seu corpo se saturava de emoções intensas em resposta. Aquilo era novo demais, e ela não tinha defesas.

Tudo foi esquecido, nada era importante. Tudo e todos. Tudo de que ela precisava… Tudo o que queria… Tudo o que desejara um dia estava bem ali a seu alcance.

Com um novo gemido, estremeceu ao sentir Edward tatear seu corpo sobre o vestido, exigente, faminto… excitante, masculino. A intimidade do corpo dele tirava-lhe a habilidade de pensar racionalmente. Não havia lugar para a razão naquele mundo novo que passara a habitar.

— Quero ver você… quero fitar seus olhos enquanto faço amor com você — sussurrou Edward. — E quero que você me veja… Agora entendo por que todos os outros homens caíram como suas vítimas. Há algo em você, um feitiço, um… O que foi? — indagou, ao sentir que ela se enrijecia.

Isabella era incapaz de encará-lo.

Com aquelas poucas palavras, Edward destruíra tudo, arrasara seu mundo novo e a trouxera de volta à antiga realidade. Sentia-se enojada com seu próprio comportamento, com a loucura que quase cometera.

— Não, não quero isso! — protestou freneticamente, empurrando Edward.

— Que raios…

Sem entender e furioso, ele a soltou.

— Se isso é algum tipo de jogo… — Detendo-se, meneou a cabeça, incrédulo. — Céus, eu devia estar fora de mim para pensar em… Suponho que anos de celibato façam isso a um homem — ponderou. — Nunca pensei que seria idiota o bastante…

Ele se voltou novamente e estacou ao ver que Isabella se paralisava de medo.

— Você está a salvo — garantiu, sombrio. — Não tocarei em você. Não há como… — Meneando de novo a cabeça, foi para o escritório contíguo ao aposento: — Tenho trabalho a fazer.

O quarto estava mergulhado na escuridão quando Isabella despertou, a princípio sem saber por quê. Então, identificou o som, o ritmo compassado de braçadas na água. As portas que davam para a piscina estavam abertas e luzes discretas iluminavam a água.

Edward estava nadando… Olhou para o relógio. Eram três horas da madrugada e Edward nadava… vigorosamente, de um lado a outro na piscina. Sentou-se na cama para vê-lo melhor, admirando as braçadas potentes que o impulsionavam de uma extremidade a outra na piscina. Quando ele executou a virada, deitou-se. Não queria que ele a flagrasse observando-o.

Por baixo da coberta, estava nua, com exceção da calcinha. Aparentemente, Edward se esquecera de lhe comprar camisolas ou pijamas. Por isso, permanecera quinze minutos trancada no banheiro, imaginando o que fazer, até final mente criar coragem para abrir a porta e correr até a cama enrolada na toalha. Não que tivesse de ficar tão preocupada. Edward permanecera o tempo todo trancado no escritório.

Agora, ele nadava feito louco na piscina.

Debaixo da coberta, Isabella raciocinava freneticamente. Recomendava-se nadar sozinho à noite? Seria seguro? E se… Enquanto pensava nos perigos, um som diferente a informou de que Edward interrompera o exercício. Esticou-se para fora da coberta e olhou ansiosa para a piscina. A água estava parada, calma… e sem seu único nadador.

Edward! Onde… Puxou a coberta ao vê-lo sair da água… totalmente nu… totalmente! Isabella tentou desviar o olhar, mas não conseguiu. Seus músculos não obedeciam, o cérebro parecia querer apreciar a beleza masculina de Edward.

Com certeza, qualquer mulher acharia aquela visão ex citante. Mal capaz de raciocinar, tamanho o frenesi, devorou com o olhar a pura sensualidade das costas dele ao percorrer o piso de mármore. A pele brilhava, molhada, e os músculos poderosos em ação provocavam uma reação intensa em seu próprio corpo!

Ingenuamente, Isabella sempre imaginara que haveria pequena diferença entre apreciar uma estátua ou pintura de homem nu e ver um homem nu ao vivo, mas, naquele momento, entendeu o quanto se enganara. Talvez a diferença fosse o amor que sentia por ele, talvez fosse… Prendeu a respiração quando ele se voltou. Edward parecia olhar direto para o quarto. Podia vê-la? Sabia que ela o observava? Permaneceu imóvel, rezando para ele não a visse… não suportaria a humilhação se ele fosse a seu encontro naquele instante. Se ele…

Conseguiu suprimir um gemido, devastada pelo próprio desejo. Se ele se aproximasse naquele instante e a abraçasse, a tocasse, a beijasse… e a possuísse, cheio de desejo, assim como ela o desejava, não seria por amor e, sim, por luxúria. Era isso o que queria? indagou a si mesma, severa. Não claro que não, foi à resposta evidente. Queria que Edward a amasse como ela o amava.

Ele se voltara, a silhueta do corpo destacada contra a luz. Isabella prendeu a respiração, à mercê do instinto feminino, que não respondia ao controle. Ele parecia… Ele era… Edward era perfeito, reconheceu, sufocando um suspiro quando, de olhos arregalados, constatou que a realidade da masculinidade dele suplantava qualquer idealização virginal anterior.

Mais uma vez, ele olhou na direção do quarto, e Isabella prendeu a respiração, rezando… esperando… aguardando… Expirou silenciosamente quando ele se inclinou, pegou o robe e o vestiu antes de se afastar. Edward não vinha para o quarto. Aonde estava indo? Para o escritório?

Por um bom tempo, Isabella permaneceu imóvel, com medo de se mexer, incapaz de dormir e com medo até de pensar. Qual era seu problema? Como podia amar um homem que a destratava como Edward, um homem que a chantageara, que a obrigava a mentir sobre si mesma? Um homem que tinha a pior opinião possível dela e que, mesmo assim, a beijara? Como podia amá-lo? Isabella fechou os olhos. Não sabia a resposta. Só sabia que suas emoções, seu coração, seu íntimo gritavam… como podia não amá-lo?

— Banho de sol? Nunca pensei que veria o dia em que apenas relaxaria na piscina — provocou Carmen ao irmão, vindo de casa com o biquíni mais ínfimo que Isabella já vira.

— Isabella não dormiu bem. Ela precisa descansar e eu não quero que ela faça esforço, nem que fique muito tempo ao sol — mentiu Edward, imperturbável.

— Oh, pobrezinha… — Carmen deitou-se em uma espreguiçadeira, solidária com Isabella, enquanto avaliava sua pele clara atentamente.

Sentindo-se culpada, Isabella não comentou nada. Afinal, não podia admitir que, o motivo de seu ar cansado era o fato de ter rolado na cama o resto da madrugada, fantasiando sobre ter aquele homem deitado a seu lado. À luz do dia, não ousava recordar as fantasias íntimas e pessoais. Sabia que, se fizesse isso, enrubesceria. Felizmente, Edward atribuíra suas olheiras e palidez ao cansaço da viagem.

— Bem, é um avanço no estilo de vida do meu irmão, Isabella — aprovou Carmen, com um sorriso. — Normal mente, quando ele vem à vila, não conseguimos tirá-lo do escritório. Quando vovô disse que chegaria? — indagou a Edward.

— Estou surpresa por seu avô pretender vir à ilha nesse momento — comentou Tanya, chegando à piscina com o contador.

Isabella desanimou-se um pouco ao vê-los. Durante o café da manhã, James fora tão exagerado nos elogios im próprios que se sentira compelida a abandonar a mesa.

Quando Carmen franziu o cenho, Tanya acrescentou maliciosa:

— Ele não está contente com você, Edward…

— Meu avô nunca fica contente com ninguém que não tenha a mesma opinião que ele — rebateu ele. — É genioso e irritadiço, mas felizmente tem memória curta…

Edward insistiu para que Isabella se deitasse sob a proteção de um guarda-sol, por causa da pele muito clara, mas quando Tanya despiu a saída de banho revelando um biquíni anda menor que o de Carmen, Isabella sentiu inveja da pele bronzeada.

— Como você deve estar desconfortável deitada aí na sombra — provocou Tanya. — Eu detestaria ter uma pele tão clara. Parece sempre tão…

— A pele de Isabella me lembra o mais puro alabastro — opinou Edward, em tom de admiração.

— Alabastro… oh, mas é tão frio. — Tanya sorriu e lançou um olhar avaliador a Isabella. — Oh, você está aborrecido e zangado… e eu conheço a cura para isso. Deixe-me colocar o bronzeador em você, Edward, e então…

Isabella mal reconheceu a própria voz ao intervir:

— Eu faço isso, querido. — Encarou Tanya irritada. — Um privilégio da noiva. — Então, ignorando o espanto de Edward e as próprias mãos trêmulas, levantou-se, pegou o frasco de bronzeador que Carmen lhe oferecia com um sorriso e se achegou à espreguiçadeira dele.

Com cuidado, Isabella despejou um pouco de bronzeador na palma da mão e, com mais cuidado ainda, inclinou-se sobre o corpo de Edward, atentando para ficar entre ele e os seios fartos de Tanya.

Os cabelos caíram sobre seu rosto enquanto, nervosa mente, distribuía o bronzeador nos ombros de Edward. A pele dele era quente e lisa. Tão lisa quanto lhe parecera na noite anterior. Oh, não devia recordar o episódio! Apesar da excitação, porém, passou a mover a mão de forma sensual sobre os músculos duros de Edward, alisando, até massageando instintivamente quando descobria um ponto de tensão.

Ele se manteve de bruços e de olhos fechados, mas de repente se levantou.

— Basta. Eu já ia nadar mesmo.

Apesar da brusquidão, demorou alguns segundos até se afastar de Isabella. Do extremo da piscina, mergulhou e emergiu no meio da água, de onde começou a dar braçadas vigorosas.

Edward tentou se concentrar no que fazia, esvaziar a mente de qualquer pensamento, como sempre fazia quando nadava. Era sua forma preferida de relaxar… ou, ao menos, fora. Naquele momento, não se sentia nada relaxado. Mesmo sem fechar os olhos, ainda se lembrava exatamente de como era ter Isabella massageando, acariciando seu corpo…

Submergiu novamente, nadando junto ao fundo enquanto tentava controlar o desejo. Céus, como queria Isabella, como a desejava, como sentia luxúria por ela! Nunca experimentara nada semelhante antes, nunca precisara de uma mulher com tanta intensidade, nunca se vira numa situação em que não pudesse se controlar física nem emocionalmente. Isabella devia saber o poder que exercia sobre ele, uma mulher com tanta experiência… uma mulher que vagava pelos bares à noite em busca de homens. Claro que ela sabia. Mesmo assim…

Mesmo assim, não parava de comparar o que sabia racionalmente com a sensação de tê-la nos braços, pura inocência, maciez, doçura, o desejo nos olhos dela substituído por espanto. Ela o surpreendera pouco antes, ao impedir que Tanya o tocasse… e enchera-se de orgulho e triunfo masculino por ela se sentir possessiva em relação a ele. Mas, com certeza, Isabella não se sentia possessiva… sentia? Estava apenas representando o papel ao qual ele a forçara.

Edward franziu o cenho. O uso da palavra "força" e a admissão embutida incomodavam sua consciência. Tratava-se de atitude totalmente estranha a seu caráter, que de encontro a suas crenças mais arraigadas: forçar alguém a fazer qualquer coisa, mas temia não ter alternativa naquela situação sem ameaçar a saúde do avô. Procurava uma explicação, não uma desculpa, censurou-se severamente. Além disso, só podia culpar a si mesmo se descobrisse que apenas trocara uma ameaça por outra potencialmente mais perigosa.

Isabella percebera a reação em seu corpo antes que lhe desse as costas? Tanya percebera. Tanya…

Aos quinze anos, ainda garoto, tentara se convencer de que era maduro o bastante para assumir o lugar do pai, forte o bastante para dar apoio e proteção à mãe e às irmãs. Mas parte dele ainda era criança e, com frequência, chorava sozinho à noite na cama, confuso, zangado e saudoso do pai, imaginando por que ele morrera.

Aquele período com certeza foi o pior de toda a sua vida, em que perdera o pai e, em seguida, fora objeto de uma tentativa de sedução de Tanya. Dois eventos marcantes que o lançaram à vida adulta, exigindo uma maturidade que ainda não possuía.

No caso de Tanya, não se tratara tão somente do clássico fascínio por uma mulher mais velha e experiente. Ela o assediara por semanas, desde a volta ao lar para as férias de verão, mas ele jamais sonhara que ela estivesse fazendo algum jogo adulto misterioso, na época incompreensível a sua ingenuidade… até o dia em que a encontrou em seu quarto… totalmente nua!

Quando ela lhe passou o vibrador que estivera usando, instruindo como usá-lo nela, Edward mal conteve o impulso de dar meia-volta e fugir correndo. Meninos tinham medo e fugiam, mas ele queria ser um homem… o homem que o pai sonhara vê-lo se tornar, o homem que a mãe e as irmãs precisavam que ele fosse.

— Não acho que deveria estar aqui — afirmara, impassível, desviando o olhar do corpo dela. — Você está noiva e vai se casar.

Tanya rira, reagindo incrédula quando ele segurou a porta do quarto aberta e a mandou se retirar, avisando que não hesitaria em chamar os seguranças para removê-la fisicamente.

Ela saíra, mas não imediatamente, não sem antes tentar mudar sua opinião.

— Você tem o corpo de um homem — elogiara, persuasiva. — Mas, menino idiota, ainda não sabe o que fazer com ele. Por que não deixa que eu lhe mostre? Do que tem medo?

— Não estou com medo — respondera ele, implacável e determinado. Não se aproveitara do que ela oferecia não por medo, mas por raiva e nojo.

Tanya nunca se conformara com a rejeição do então adolescente Edward. Seus sentimentos, se tinha algum… do que ele duvidava… eram o problema. O avô representava outra questão sensível. Embora a saúde do ancião estivesse sob controle, não queria discutir com ele, sabendo o quanto era teimoso e genioso. Não sabia quanto da culpa por aquela situação cabia a Tanya e quanto cabia ao avô e seu medo de envelhecer sem ver a descendência assegurada na forma de um bisneto.

Era irônico que sua medida no sentido de resolver os problemas causasse ainda mais transtornos. Um exemplo, talvez, da ética moderna por trás da mitologia grega, pela qual Isabella demonstrara interesse. Ela podia admirar a mitologia grega, mas, com certeza, não admirava o grego com quem se envolvera. Jamais o amaria.

— E um anelzinho muito bonito o que está usando — comentou Tanya, desdenhosa, deixando a espreguiçadeira para se aproximar de Isabella.

Estavam sozinhas na piscina. James, o contador, fora dar uns telefonemas, e Carmen ajudava a mãe a preparar a casa para a chegada do avô.

— Mas um anel de noivado não é garantia de casamento — advertiu Tanya. — Você me parece uma garota inteligente, Isabella. Edward é muito rico e vivido. Homens como ele logo se aborrecem. Você já deve ter percebido. Desconfio de que suas chances de entrar na igreja e se casar com Edward são ínfimas e diminuirão ainda mais quando vovô chegar. Ele não quer que Edward se case com você. É antiquado e muito grego. O velho tem outros planos para o único neto e para o futuro dos negócios que ele construiu.

Isabella a ouvia de olhar estreito, interpretando o discurso. O que Tanya não explicava era que também tinha outros planos para o futuro do primo mais novo e herdeiro de uma fortuna incalculável.

— Se ama mesmo Edward, ele deve ser mais importante para você do que seus próprios sentimentos. Edward é de votado ao avô. Oh, sei que ele não o demonstra, mas garanto que ele é. Pense nas consequências emocionais, sem falar nas financeiras, de uma briga entre os dois. A mãe e as irmãs de Edward são financeiramente dependentes do avô…

Se ele banir o neto de sua vida, Edward será banido da vida delas também.

Tanya suspirou profunda e teatralmente e então indagou, com falsa gentileza:

— Quanto tempo acha que ele vai continuar querendo você quando isso acontecer? E eu posso fazer com que isso aconteça, Isabella… sabe disso, não sabe? O avô me ouve, porque quer juntar nossos negócios, claro. Essa é a forma grega de fazer as coisas. — Tanya esboçou um sorriso ar rogante. — Permitir que um milionário se case com uma estrangeira pobretona não é a forma grega de fazer as coisas.

Ela continuou:

— Mas vamos conversar sobre algo mais agradável. Não há motivo para não chegarmos a um acordo profícuo para as duas partes… você e eu. Poderia assistir de camarote, esperar Edward abandonar você, mas serei honesta: estou me aproximando de uma idade em que pode ser mais difícil dar a Edward os filhos que ele quer. Então, para facilitar para nós duas, tenho uma proposta. Dou-lhe um milhão de dólares para você sair da vida de Edward agora… para sempre.

Isabella sentiu o sangue lhe fugir do rosto ante o choque. De algum modo, conseguiu sentar-se na espreguiçadeira e então levantar-se, para ficar frente a frente com Tanya.

— O dinheiro não compra o amor — replicou, colérica.

— E não pode me comprar. Nem por um bilhão de dólares!

— As lágrimas brotaram, e Isabella convenceu-se de que o motivo era a ofensa. — Se a qualquer momento Edward quiser encerrar nosso noivado, será outra história, mas…

— Você é uma idiota… sabia? — Tanya respirou fundo, o rosto distorcido de fúria e malícia. — Acha mesmo que Edward estava falando a sério sobre não exigir um contrato pré-nupcial? Ha! O avô o obrigará a preparar um, e, quando Edward se cansar de você, como sem dúvida se cansará, você não terá nada… nem mesmo os filhos que por ventura nascerem. As famílias gregas não abrem mão de seus herdeiros.

Isabella não queria ouvir mais nada. Sem se importar em pegar a saída de banho, dirigiu-se para a casa, controlando-se para não correr.

Deparou com Carmen na porta que dava acesso ao pátio.

— Isabella… — Ela demonstrou preocupação, mas Isabella meneou a cabeça, sabendo que não estava em condições de conversar… com ela nem com ninguém. Sentia-se diminuída pelo que Tanya dissera, diminuída e zangada. Como a mulher podia supor que seu amor estava à venda… que dinheiro importava mais do que Edward… que ela seria capaz de… Só então deu-se conta de que reagira como se fosse mesmo noiva de Edward e o amasse, como se não desempenhassem uma farsa! Mudou de direção, não rumo à piscina, mas para bem longe da casa… pela trilha que acompanhava o penhasco junto ao mar. Precisava ficar sozinha.

A ironia do que acontecera só começara a se delinear. Concordara em ir àquela ilha porque Edward a chantageara, ameaçara lhe tirar o emprego. Contudo, diante de uma oferta de dinheiro fantástica, que lhe garantiria conforto por toda a vida e a segurança de sua amada avó, além de um meio de fuga imediata daquela situação intolerável, declinara.

Zangada, Carmen tomou o rumo da piscina, ao encontro de Tanya. Após o que ouvira sem querer, tinha de lhe dizer umas verdades. Como ela se atrevia a tratar Isabella daquela forma? Tentara subornar a noiva de Edward para que o deixasse?

Estacou. Talvez devesse contar ao irmão o que Tanya estava tramando e deixá-lo lidar com a megera. Isabella parecera tão preocupada, e com razão. Relutante, ouviu sua consciência alertando-a de que Edward detestaria não ser o primeiro a exigir satisfações da prima. Dando meia-volta, voltou para casa, à procura do irmão.

Após percorrer menos de um terço da trilha que contornava a ilha, Isabella parou e deu meia-volta. Não iria até o fim, pois já pensara bastante. Amar Edward… estar tão perto dele todos os dias e mesmo assim ver um abismo entre os dois… era mais do que podia suportar. Sentia-se esgotada de amor por ele, de desejo.

Vagarosamente, iniciou o retorno à vila. Não sabia o que fazer… sujeitar-se à misericórdia de Edward e implorar que ele a liberasse do "acordo"? Não adiantaria revelar a proposta indecente de Tanya. Ele dificilmente acreditaria que a recusara, não com o conceito que tinha a seu respeito e, além disso, não queria que ele soubesse do episódio. Por que, se soubesse… Edward não era idiota, mas um empresário esperto e inteligente, e não levaria muito tempo para adivinhar o que a motivara, seus sentimentos, e não conseguiria encará-lo após a revelação.

Assim que chegou à vila, foi direto para o quarto, feliz mente vazio. A arrumadeira já estivera ali, e a cama estava impecável. Rapidamente, despiu o maio e foi tomar um banho.

— Edward? — ronronou Tanya, sedutoramente, ao vê-lo saindo do escritório do avô.

— Agora não, Tanya. — Ele passara boa parte das últimas horas tentando compreender os sentimentos que nunca imaginara experimentar, que nunca quisera ter e, na quele momento, com uma decisão tomada, estava ansioso para agir, de modo que não se deixaria prender por Tanya.

Não adiantava mais esconder a verdade de si mesmo.

Apaixonara-se por Isabella. Como? Por quê? Quando? Para seu desespero, nenhuma análise produziu respostas lógicas para aquelas perguntas. O coração, o corpo, as emoções, a alma só insistiam em Isabella. Se a razão lutava em busca de argumentos, as emoções entendiam que não valia a pena viver sem ela.

Mesmo tendo em mente que se tratava de uma mulher promíscua, imoral, suas emoções não arrefeciam. Amava Isabella como ela era. Com sua ótica errada e tudo. Pegar homens em bares… chegar a ponto de se vender a eles… se não pelo dinheiro, certamente pelo pseudo-amor que lhe ofereciam por tempo determinado.

Não era culpa dela, protestava seu coração apaixonado. Fora-lhe negado o amor paterno quando criança. Ela simplesmente tentava compensar. Com amor, com o amor dele, ela poderia se completar novamente. Esqueceria o passado e ele, também. O que importava era dali para a frente e o futuro… um futuro que não significava nada sem ela.

Assim ponderara, sem trégua, em vez de trabalhar. No final, subjugado e resignado, não viu opção senão aceitar e agora só pensava em encontrar Isabella e lhe dizer… lhe pedir… implorar se necessário.

— Isabella ainda está lá fora? — perguntou a Tanya. A prima estreitou o olhar. Conhecia o significado daquele olhar num homem e vê-lo no único homem que desejara era intolerável. Se Isabella não podia ser induzida a deixar Edward, então ele a rejeitaria, depois da pequena medida que ela tomaria.

— Oh… Você não sabia? — Expressou falso pesar. — Ela foi dar um passeio… com James. Sei que não vai gostar do que vou dizer, Edward, mas… bem, todos sabemos como James gosta de mulheres, e Isabella deixou claro que há reciprocidade… Não quando você está por perto, claro…

Edward pegou o corredor que levava à ala íntima da vila. Cruzou com Carmen no caminho, mas se recusou a parar e ouvir.

— Agora não, Carmen, seja o que for…

Céus, ele parecia zangado, refletiu Carmen, observando o irmão se afastar. Bem, o que tinha para contar não melhoraria seu humor, mas ele tinha de saber.

Edward ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ao entrar na suíte e bater a porta.

— Isabella? — Foi até a porta do banheiro e a abriu. Isabella empalideceu ao vê-lo. Acabara de sair do chuveiro e já ajustava a toalha ao corpo, felizmente.

— Por que está tomando banho? — questionou ele, desconfiado.

Isabella fez um gesto inocente.

— Bem, fiz uma caminhada e estava quente… Edward sentiu o ciúme evidenciar-se no corpo de forma explosiva, quase dolorosa. Tinha fantasias eróticas quanto aos motivos para Isabella querer se refrescar. Como qualquer homem apaixonado, não suportava a idéia de sua amada nos braços de outro e reagiu previsivelmente.

— Não podia esperar, não é? — acusou, agarrando-a pelos braços. — Onde ele a tomou?

— Ele? — Isabella reagia atônita àquelas palavras e ações. — Mas de quem está…

— Foi lá fora, a céu aberto onde qualquer um podia vê-los? É assim que você gosta, Isabella… gosta de se diminuir tanto? Claro que gosta. Eu já sabia, não é? Gosta de ser maltratada, usada e então dispensada como uma… Pois se prefere assim, vamos ver se consigo satisfazer suas expectativas. Vamos ver se posso lhe dar o que você tanto quer.

Tratava-se de um homem descontrolado, querendo mar car sua possessão… no corpo e na alma da mulher… queria possuí-la e apagar qualquer lembrança de outro homem!

O que arrancara Edward de sua atitude fria, transformando-o naquela figura furiosa e passional? Isabella reconhecia a paixão latente emanando dele como fogo, atraindo-a ao perigo e excitação, aplacando toda sua cautela.

Não era isso o que desejara secretamente? Que ele a olhasse como olhava naquele instante? Com desejo primitivo masculino, com descontrole das próprias ações?

De algum modo, ver Edward naquele estado permitiu que ela controlasse os próprios sentimentos e desejos.

— Você é minha — decretou Edward, puxando-a contra si sem nenhuma gentileza. — Minha, Isabella… E quando digo minha é em todos os sentidos.

Isabella sentiu a pele se arrepiar onde ele tocava. Ele deslizou as mãos por seus braços e ombros, alcançando a nuca. Ela arqueou o corpo para se oferecer ao carinho, sentindo o coração disparar de ansiedade pelo prazer.

— Beije-me, Edward…

Ela dissera mesmo aquilo? Exigira um beijo com voz rouca e sexy, provocando aquele brilho selvagem nos olhos de Edward?

— Oh, prometo que farei bem mais do que beijá-la — assegurou ele, arrancando sua toalha. — Muito, muito mais — repetiu, sensual, antes de acrescentar: — Mas se um beijo é o que quer…

Ele lhe tomou o rosto e massageou os ossos frágeis com os polegares. Os lábios eram quase que apenas o roçar do hálito, e Isabella sentiu o coração disparar.

— Onde, exatamente, você quer que eu a beije, Isabella? Aqui? Aqui? Aqui?

Enquanto ele lhe tratava o pescoço e o queixo com os lábios, Isabella emitiu um gemido, até se ver incapaz de resistir ao tormento. Agarrando-o ao pescoço, trouxe os lábios duros para junto dos seus, suspirando de alívio quando finalmente experimentou o hálito quente e a superfície firme que tanto ansiava sentir.

— Edward… Edward… — sussurrava ela, enquanto deslizava as mãos por seus cabelos, sentindo os contornos da boca sensual com a ponta da língua.

Por sobre o ombro, Edward captou a imagem de seus corpos entrelaçados no espelho. As costas nuas de Isabella eram tão perfeitas quanto de uma estátua clássica, mas o corpo era de carne viva e sedutora. Sentir os seios pressionados contra seu tórax, sem falar na doçura dos lábios, deixava-o alheio a tudo exceto às sensações.

Contra a textura e tonalidade da pele celta, as mãos dele pareciam muito masculinas e bronzeadas enquanto a acariciava. Abraçou-a a seguir, moldando seus corpos… Ela suspirou ao sentir o membro viril ereto junto ao ventre. As roupas eram um obstáculo que ele abominava.

Edward sentiu o estremecimento de prazer dela quando entreabriu os lábios e assumiu o controle do beijo.

Isabella suspirou, entregando os lábios e a nudez a Edward. O que acontecia entre eles era com certeza o auge de sua existência, o motivo de ter nascido. Ali, nos braços daquele deus grego, amor e desejo confluíam em perfeição.

Isabella até se esqueceu do que queria dizer a ele, de sua necessidade terrível de ir embora daquela ilha. Estar nos braços de Edward era o que desejara desde o primeiro instante em que o viu.

Incapaz de interromper o beijo sensual, Edward a ergueu nos braços e carregou para a cama. O que ela fizera antes não importava. Daquele momento em diante, Isabella seria só sua.

As pesadas cortinas de linho nas janelas amplas que Isabella fechara antes de ir tomar banho filtravam o sol forte, difundindo a luz. O quarto se banhava de luz etérea, translúcida. Ao colocar Isabella na cama, Edward cedeu à tentação de acariciar um mamilo rígido com os lábios, saboreando, sugando… Isabella estremeceu de prazer, contorcendo-se.

— Não, não quero apressar nada… — Edward negou-se a atender à súplica dela. — Quero levar o tempo necessário e saborear cada instante! — Enfatizou a decisão passando a mão no seio que acabara de sugar, voltando a atiçar o mamilo com o polegar.

— Eu o quero tanto — sussurrou Isabella, desesperada. — Eu o quero… — Deteve-se, a visão prejudicada por uma mistura de ansiedade e incerteza. Ouvia o alerta de perigo na própria voz.

Era tarde demais. Edward a ouvira. Parou de se despir e se inclinou sobre ela, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, os músculos todos retesados. Capturou seu olhar de espanto e indagou, quase desafiando:

— Onde você me quer, Isabella? Diga-me… Mostre-me…

Mas ele já sabia a resposta, pois já levara a mão para junto da feminilidade, a qual acariciava lentamente.

— Não respondeu a minha pergunta, Isabella — ralhou, traçando círculos delicados de prazer. Isabella cerrava os dentes, certa de que desmaiaria com o calor e o desejo que ele lhe despertava.

— Diga-me… diga-me o que quer — insistiu Edward, ponteando cada palavra com beijos provocantes, e Isabella temeu se derreter.

No casulo de seu mundo particular, ele se tornara o guia, o foco de tudo o que ela experimentava, de tudo o que sempre quisera ser, o centro de seu mundo.

— Eu o quero — respondeu, excitada. — Eu o quero, Edward. Eu… — Estremeceu, incapaz de dizer mais, pois Edward a beijava de forma possessiva e passional. Quando ele a abraçou, Isabella agarrou-se a ele timidamente e acariciou seu rosto.

— Olhe para mim — ordenou ele.

Hesitante, ela obedeceu, deparando com um brilho de fogo no olhar dele.

Devagar e com ternura, Edward começou a acariciá-la. Isabella sentia como se o corpo todo fosse se dissolver de ansiedade, de desejo por ele.

Estendeu para tocá-lo no ombro nu, no braço, e emitiu um som de agonia quando ele a beijou no pescoço.

Nas mãos dele, o corpo dela se amaciava e respondia amistosamente, como se seu toque fosse uma chave especial. Mas Edward era a chave para o que ela sentia, reconhecia agora, vagamente. Perdia-se nas profundezas… num oceano… profundamente apaixonada por ele.

— Não teremos muito tempo… Eu a desejo demais — declarou ele, abafando as palavras com outra rodada de beijos ardentes. Isabella soergueu os quadris, ansiosa por ele, contorcendo-se de desejo e prazer.

— Da próxima vez, faremos com mais calma — sussurrou Edward junto a seu seio, a voz e as ações revelando sua urgência.

Da próxima vez… Isabella achou que ia morrer de felicidade. Se ia haver uma "próxima vez", era porque ele se sentia da mesma forma que ela.

O ar entre eles parecia estalar com a intensidade da paixão que ambos sentiam, com a movimentação de seus corpos sincronizados, numa perfeição permitida somente aos verdadeiros amantes.

Cada suspiro, cada respiração, cada batida de coração serviam apenas para aproximar Isabella de Edward ainda mais, emocional e fisicamente. Prisioneira, ela colocava seu amor e desejo à disposição dele, bem como o corpo em chamas que exigia satisfação. Ele finalmente sussurrou: — Agora, Isabella… Oh, céus, agora! Ela ofereceu o corpo como o beijo jamais simulara. Instintivamente, lançou as pernas em torno da cintura dele e se soergueu para se encaixar na masculinidade, para sentir Edward em toda a glória máscula. Ele emitiu um grito rouco quando a penetrou, um som de tormento e triunfo. Ela ficou tensa só por um instante, ao choque de perder a virgindade, mas logo se entregou ao prazer das sensações. Edward sentiu a resistência inesperada. Compreendeu o que significava, mas já era tarde demais, não conseguiria se controlar. Ao sentir a carne quente envolvendo seu órgão, pôs de lado a preocupação, permitindo-se viver e se satisfizer com a dança primitiva dos sexos. Foi mais fundo, mais impetuoso, até alcançar o fundo, cada contração delicada do corpo de Isabella representando uma súplica por mais. Investiu mais, até chegar ali. Sim, ali… ali.

Edward temeu que seu coração e pulmões explodissem conforme ganharam altura, de onde poderiam finalmente voar.

Isabella emitiu um grito de espanto e satisfação ao experimentar o término do ritual… Tornara-se mulher, alcançara um lugar, um estado… uma emoção tão intensa que lhe arrancava lágrimas.

Alguém estremecia… Seria ela… ou seriam ambos? Ouviu Edward gemer naqueles segundos finais incríveis, antes de ele a envolver num abraço e levá-los ao infinito, gritando seu nome de uma forma que a deixou, arrepiada.

Enquanto recuperava o fôlego e o controle, ele a fitou.

Isabella chorava. Lágrimas silenciosas. De dor? Por causa dele… porque ele…

Não estava em condições de raciocinar, não aceitava o que a lógica lhe impunha. Isabella não podia ser virgem… Era impossível.

Mas sua consciência dizia que não, que de fato lhe tomara a inocência. Imperdoavelmente, ele a machucara e fizera chorar. De forma egoísta, usufruíra o prazer à custa de sua virgindade. No arroubo da paixão, fora incapaz de se controlar e não se detivera ao perceber que havia algo estranho.

Desgostoso com o próprio comportamento, afastou-se dela.

— Edward… — Isabella estendeu-se para tocá-lo. Por que ele se afastava? Por que não a abraçava, não a acariciava… não a amava e reconfortava? — O que… o que foi?

— Ainda precisa perguntar? — respondeu Edward tenso. — Por que não me disse… por que não me deteve?

O tom de raiva dissipou a alegria dela, substituída por ansiedade e desespero. Obviamente, aquilo que achara tão maravilhoso, perfeito e único, para Edward não significara grande coisa.

Ele estava furioso consigo mesmo por não ter tido a percepção. Ela era virgem e ele, raios, praticamente a violentara… Estava desgostoso, com o orgulho manchado não apenas pela maneira como agira, como pela incapacidade de interpretar uma mulher tão especial.

— Você devia ter me impedido — repetiu, a caminho do banheiro. Voltou com uma toalha enrolada no corpo e o robe na mão, que entregou a Isabella. Sentou-se na beirada da cama, de costas enquanto ela vestia a peça.

Mas ela não queria que ele parasse! Tremia tanto que teve dificuldade de vestir o robe, e nem se importou em apertar o cinto. Edward se voltou, irritou-se ao vê-la ainda meio exposta e lhe amarrou o cinto.

— Você não está salva sozinha. Percebe isso, não? Não fosse eu, James…

— James! — Isabella pronunciou o nome com nojo. Estremeceu e afirmou: — Não… nunca… Ele é asqueroso e…

— Mas você foi dar um passeio com ele…

— Não, não fui.

— Tanya disse que vocês tinham ido dar um passeio — insistiu Edward.

— Sim, eu dei um passeio… sozinha. Eu precisava… — Ela se deteve, baixou a cabeça e desviou o olhar. Então, comunicou com voz embargada: — Eu quero ir para casa, Edward. Não posso mais…

Ele sabia o que ela ia dizer. Claro que sabia… e o motivo! Claro que ela queria se afastar dele após o que ele fizera… como fizera…

— Você devia ter me contado. Se soubesse que era virgem… Ele podia estar preocupado com o fato de ter lhe tirado a virgindade, mas obviamente não hesitava em despedaçar seu coração! Para ela, a perda da virgindade emocional doía muito mais… e continuaria a doer.

Como pudera ser estúpida a ponto de achar que ele sentia o mesmo que ela? Devia estar louca… mas recuperava a lucidez. Louca de amor por ele!

— Eu pensei… — começou ele, mas Isabella não permitiu que ele se justificasse.

— Eu sei o que pensou! Sempre deixou claro o que pensava de mim, Edward. Achava que eu era uma mulher promíscua que se oferecia em troca de dinheiro. Quis acre ditar que aquela era a verdade sobre mim. Suponho que o seu orgulho masculino grego não cogitasse a possibilidade de estar errado…

Edward fitou-a. Seu ciúme o levara àquilo… o levara àquele tratamento impiedoso. Desejou abraçá-la, beijar-lhe o rosto até secar as lágrimas e sussurrar o quanto a amava, o quanto queria protegê-la e cuidar dela… o quanto gostaria de desfazer o mal que lhe impusera, o sofrimento que lhe causara… Para ser franco, desejava também estirá-la na cama, arrancar aquele robe e beijar cada centímetro de seu corpo lindo, dizendo o que sentia, mostrando também. Mas claro não podia fazer nada daquilo… não mais…

— Explique agora — exigiu, a fim de aplacar a fúria do desejo que o consumia.

Isabella quis recusar, mas de que adiantaria? Contaria tudo, desde o começo, e então reforçaria a necessidade de partir… mas com certeza não lhe diria por quê.

Por um segundo irracional, desejou que ele a abraçasse, que a beijasse, que a bajulasse até convencer seu pobre coração desiludido de que a amava tanto quanto ela o amava.

Mas, felizmente, imperou o senso de preservação, e explicar o esquema que elaborara com Rosalie e Alice para testar a fidelidade de Emmett, o noivo da primeira.

— Ela pediu que fizesse isso? — Edward parecia incrédulo.

Isabella fez que sim, desolada. Então, bateram na porta e Carmen entrou para contar a novidade:

— Vovô chegou. Quer ver os dois.

— É melhor eu me vestir — murmurou Isabella, corada. Carmen parecia alheia a seu constrangimento e acrescentou:

— Edward, preciso lhe contar algo… antes que fale com vovô.

— Se vai me pedir a mesada adiantada, escolheu uma péssima hora — repreendeu Edward, acompanhando a irmã ao escritório.

Isabella refugiou-se no banheiro.

* * *

Ahhh que ódio!

Que coisa! Mas que burrice sem tamanho!

Ele estragou tudo! E tudo por culpa daquela maldita Tanya! Jesus!

Gente coitada da Bella!

E bem feito para o Edward engoliu, ou melhor ficou entalada cada palavra que ele disse para ela

Parece quase impossível que eles fiquem juntos! Jesus!

**_Então meus amores, até Domingo! Que Deus abençõe vocês e suas famílias sempre!_**

Bom Sábado para vocês!

**_Robsteijossssss_**

_**Obs:**_ _Eu não parei de escrever a minha fic, abandonada por você, continuo escrevendo, agora que tenho um pouco mais de tempo. Logo, logo teremos mais capítulos!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Boa Tarde Queridas! Saudade de vocês! Desculpe-me por ter demorado tanto para postar, mais realmente não tive tempo para nada! Mas hoje, estou postando o ultimo capitulo dessa maravilhosa adaptação!_

_Então se preparem porque vem muita emoção pela frente! Boa leitura¬_

Isabella mirou-se no espelho do quarto. O reflexo era de uma mulher cujo corpo gozara satisfação sexual em toda a plenitude e agora, orgulhosamente, queria proclamar o fato ao mundo.

Não que fosse transmitir tal imagem ao avô de Edward… o homem indiretamente responsável por sua presença ali… o homem que não a considerava digna de desposar seu neto… que preferia vê-lo casado com Tanya. Não exibiria a imagem satisfeita a Edward, tampouco.

Por que seu corpo idiota não enxergava nada além do momento de satisfação? Não percebia que o futuro só lhe reservava solidão e sofrimento?

Após a breve conversa com Carmen, Edward tomou banho, vestiu-se rapidamente e informou que, embora o avô desejasse conhecê-la o mais rápido possível, ambos deveriam acertar alguns assuntos antes do encontro.

― Não vamos demorar ― finalizou ele, antes de sair do quarto, sem dar-lhe a chance de dizer que, dali para a frente, para sua própria sanidade e segurança, permaneceria o mais longe possível dele.

Enquanto aguardava que Edward voltasse e a levasse para a apresentação formal ao avô, Isabella ficou se olhando no espelho. Era mesmo a representação perfeita de uma mulher apaixonada. Até seus olhos exibiam um brilho novo, um reflexo que indicava a existência de um segredo especial e maravilhoso.

Tentava transmitir ao corpo que a situação era grave, porém sua aparência continuava gloriosa. Sobressaltou-se quando ouviu a maçaneta girar, mas a porta não se abriu. De pé no corredor, Edward apertava a mão na maçaneta, incapaz de empurrar a porta, recordando os acontecimentos dos últimos minutos:

— Tanya tentou subornar Isabella para deixar você — contara-lhe Carmen, indignada. — Ofereceu um milhão de dólares. Claro que Isabella recusou, mas não vejo porque Tanya deva sair ilesa após esse… comportamento lamentável. Vovô precisa saber quem ela é… e se você não está preparado para contar… Edward?

Alucinado, ele recordava seu próprio comportamento "lamentável" para com Isabella. Saber da proposta indecente de Tanya e como a declinara com nobreza o fazia se sentir a pior das criaturas… Como pudera se enganar tanto a respeito de uma mulher maravilhosa? Como pudera ser tão tendencioso… e radical?

Uma voz interior lhe dava a resposta. Desde o primeiro instante em que a vira, acontecera algo… uma sensação aguda e, mais perigoso ainda, uma emoção… que tentara suprimir de imediato. Seu maldito orgulho não o deixaria se apaixonar por uma mulher que parecia tão imoral. E, por dar ouvidos ao orgulho, não ao coração, destruíra algo que poderia ter sido a parte mais maravilhosa, mais preciosa de sua vida. A menos… A menos que pudesse convencer Isabella a lhe dar uma segunda chance…

Mas, independentemente de Isabella lhe dar uma oportunidade de provar seu amor, havia algo que precisava fazer, uma reparação. Era grego o bastante para determinar que Isabella ostentasse seu sobrenome bem antes de todos saberem que ela gerava seu filho. Ela lhe entregara sua inocência e ele, em troca, lhe daria proteção, não importava qual fosse sua vontade.

Edward contara ao avô exatamente o que planejava fazer, acrescentando sincero que Isabella era muito mais importante para ele do que saúde e posição, mais importante até do que o respeito do avô.

Até contemplara impedir que o avô a conhecesse, para não sujeitar Isabella a alguma mágoa ou preocupação, mas receou que o velho senhor pensasse que ele impedia o encontro por pensar que a noiva não era boa o bastante para ele. Boa o bastante! Ela era boa demais, maravilhosa demais… preciosa demais…

Antes de voltar para o quarto, comunicou a Tanya que ela devia deixar a ilha imediatamente.

— Não se incomode em tentar persuadir meu avô para permitir sua permanência. Ele não a atenderá. — Sem dar à prima chance de réplica, abandonou-a.

Agora, hesitava antes de entrar no quarto. Isabella o aguardava, e saber disso lhe enchia o coração de amor e desejo. Criou coragem e entrou.

Ela estava tão radiante quanto uma noiva, os olhos brilhantes, um sorriso nos lábios, externando pura alegria, velando o segredo de sua recente transformação em mulher. Ela parecia…

Isabella parecia uma mulher que acabara de deixar os braços e a cama do homem que amava.

Mas, assim que o viu, a expressão dela mudou. O olhar obscureceu-se e ela ficou tensa.

Edward fechou os olhos, assolado por uma onda de amor e culpa. Desejava mais do que tudo fechar a porta para isolar ambos do mundo, abraçando-a com força enquanto implorava perdão e uma oportunidade de passar o resto da vida demonstrando o quanto a amava.

Mas tinha responsabilidades e, em primeiro lugar, cumpriria a promessa que fizera ao avô e a apresentaria. Fizera o avô prometer que trataria Isabella com gentileza.

Atravessou o quarto e estendeu a mão, mas Isabella se encolhia, com medo de trair seus sentimentos, sabendo que tremeria da cabeça aos pés simplesmente com o calor do toque.

Esperava algum comentário irritado e impaciente dele sobre o papel que devia encenar, mas ele sussurrou:

— Desculpe-me por colocá-la nisso… Isabella…

— Foi para isso que me trouxe aqui — lembrou ela, áspera, sem encará-lo. Com certeza, o tom de remorso na voz dele era sua imaginação.

Quando deixaram o quarto, uma empregada baixinha que cuidava da área adiantou-se. Edward lhe disse algo em grego antes de alcançar Isabella no corredor.

Seria normal, naquelas circunstâncias, que Edward lhe tomasse a mão, por isso deixou-se alcançar por ele, para darem à impressão de um casal profundamente apaixonado. Nada aceitável, porém, era o senso de ternura e segurança que a proximidade dele proporcionava.

Na ampla sala de estar, encontraram Carmen e Esme conversando com um velho senhor de cabelos brancos, pro vavelmente o avô de Edward.

Quando se aproximaram, o, ancião voltou-se e Edward declarou formalmente:

― Vovô, gostaria de lhe apresentar Isabella.

Mas Isabella não ouvia mais, reconhecendo o semblante do homem que a encarava. Era o mesmo homem que a quem socorrera na rua perto da Acrópole, o velhinho que não se sentia bem. Ele não parecia doente agora, e sorria largamente aos dois. Tomou-lhe a mão livre entre as suas.

― Não precisa nos apresentar, Edward. ― Ele riu. ― Nós já nos conhecemos.

Isabella via como ele se divertia com o efeito chocante da declaração sobre a família. Obviamente, era um homem que gostava de se sentir no controle da situação… das pessoas… que gostava de desafiá-las e surpreendê-las. Mas aquela característica, irritante em Edward, no avô era qua se enternecedora.

― O senhor e Isabella já se conhecem? ― repetiu Edward, franzindo o cenho enquanto olhava desconfiado para os dois.

― Sim, em Atenas, ela foi muito gentil com um velho e se preocupou com ele também. Meu motorista contou que expressou sua preocupação com minha saúde ― contou o velho senhor, satisfeito. ― De fato, aquela caminhada sob o sol, mais a espera até sua volta da Acrópole foram um tanto… cansativas. Mas não tão desagradável, desconfio, quanto foi para Edward chegar ao escritório e descobrir que eu tinha cancelado a nossa reunião! Encarou o neto com severidade.

― Não achou que eu permitiria que meu único neto se casasse com uma mulher sobre a qual eu não sabia nada, achou?

Isabella escondeu o sorriso. Ele era tão grego, tão machista. Sabia que devia estar irritada, mas o avô estava tão satisfeito consigo mesmo que tinha de simpatizar com ele.

Edward não aceitaria a afronta tão facilmente.

— O senhor decidiu investigar Isabella?

— Você definitivamente fez uma boa escolha, Edward — desconversou o avô. — Ela é charmosa… e gentil. Poucas mulheres se dariam ao trabalho de cuidar de um velho estranho. Eu tinha de encontrá-la sozinho, só eu e ela, Edward. Conheço você e…

— Isso que fez foi ultrajante! — rebateu Edward, enquanto Isabella o fitava atônita. Ele a defendia e protegia? De repente, recordou que ele estava meramente representando um papel… o papel de noivo apaixonado e protetor. — Pois ouça bem, vovô. Se o senhor aprova ou não Isabella, não faz nenhuma diferença. Eu a amo e sempre amarei e nenhuma ameaça, suborno ou agrado que o senhor faça mudará isso.

Houve uma breve pausa antes de o ancião assentir.

— Ótimo. Folgo em saber. Uma mulher como Isabella merece ser o foco da vida e do coração do marido. Ela me lembra muito minha Elizabeth… — acrescentou, os olhos obscuros. — Lizzy tinha a mesma gentileza, a mesma preocupação com os outros. — Franziu o cenho ao reparar no anel de noivado de Isabella. — O que é isso que ela está usando? Não combina com uma noiva Demétrios. Estou surpreso com você, Edward… um simples solitário. Ela vai ficar com o anel de Elizabeth e…

— Não. — O tom áspero de Edward deixou Isabella tensa. Ele ia contar ao avô que era tudo uma farsa? A idéia de uma farsante usando uma jóia da família era demais para ele suportar? — Se Isabella quiser um anel diferente, que escolha sozinha. Por enquanto, quero que ela use o anel que eu escolhi. Um belo diamante puro e brilhante, como ela mesma.

Isabella viu a mãe e a irmã dele boquiabertas. Ela também estava espantada com a declaração quase poética e totalmente inesperada.

Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos ao fitar o solitário. Era lindo. Admirava-o sempre que o colocava no dedo. Mas, para valorizar a jóia, teria de recebê-la por amor. O compromisso era o que importava para uma mulher apaixonada, não o valor monetário de um objeto.

Mas o avô de Edward era, acima de tudo, um homem prático:

— Muito bem, quero saber quando planejam se casar. Não vou viver para sempre, Edward, e se for para ver os seus filhos…

— Vovô… — alertou Edward.

Mais tarde, após o almoço comemorativo e mais champanhe do que talvez fosse prudente, Isabella caminhou de volta para o quarto muito concentrada. Edward a acompanhava, conforme se esperava de um noivo apaixonado e protetor.

Antes de entrarem na suíte, Edward a segurou delicadamente pelos ombros, para que se fitassem.

— Lamento o que aconteceu em Atenas — declarou, ainda irritado. — Meu avô não tinha o direito de submeter você a…

— No lugar dele, eu teria feito à mesma coisa — afirmou Isabella, defendendo o ancião. — Acho perfeitamente natural. Ainda me lembro da reação da minha avó quando voltei de meu primeiro encontro.

— Claro que ela agiu de forma protetora em relação a você — concordou ele. — Mas meu avô não percebe o perigo que você correu? E se tivessem se desencontrado? Estava sozinha numa cidade estranha. Ele deu ordens para seu motorista ficar escondido até que começasse a voltar para o carro dele.

— Era dia claro, Edward — replicou Isabella, calmamente.

— Bem, pelo menos seu avô não vai tentar mais convencê-lo a se casar com Tanya.

Na suíte, estacou ao ver as malas novas que Edward lhe comprara.

— O quê…

— Pedi para Maria arrumar nossa bagagem. Seguimos no próximo vôo para Heathrow.

— Já vamos embora?

Isabella sabia que estava sendo idiota. Claro que iam embora. Afinal, não havia mais necessidade de Edward mantê-la ali. O avô deixara claro, durante o almoço, que Tanya não era mais bem-vinda sob seu teto.

— Não temos opção — respondeu Edward. — Você ouviu meu avô. Agora que recebeu passe livre de saúde, ele vai ficar atrás de algo para ocupá-lo. Vai querer organizar nosso casamento, plantar a notícia em todas as colunas sociais, chamar a atenção de novos parceiros para negócios. Minha mãe e irmã também terão de tomar muitas providências. — Franziu o cenho. — Encomendar vestidos a estilistas famosos, um vestido de noiva que levará meses para ser confeccionado. Planos para ampliar a vila para acomodar mais crianças, porque minha mãe e meu avô estão determinados a aumentar a família…

Isabella absorveu cada palavra e criou uma imagem que combinasse com a descrição. Vagamente, permitiu-se sonhar com o que sabia ser impossível. Então, as palavras seguintes de Edward lançaram-na em queda livre.

— Precisamos nos casar imediatamente. Não vamos esperar tudo ficar pronto. Se você já estiver grávida…

— O que está dizendo? — protestou Isabella, pálida. — Não pode estar falando a sério. Não podemos nos casar só porque…

— Só porque o quê? — Edward parecia amargurado. — Porque você era virgem, uma inocente que nunca se deitara com um homem antes? Eu… eu sou grego, Isabella, e de forma alguma abandonarei um filho meu. Nas circunstâncias, não há nada que possamos fazer.

— Você é só meio-grego — lembrou Isabella, e acrescentou:

— Além disso, posso não estar grávida. Na verdade, tenho certeza de que não estou. Edward expressou desdém.

— Até parece especialista no assunto. Você, uma mulher que nunca nem mesmo…

— Dizem que nem sempre… não na primeira vez — justificou Isabella, sem convicção, vendo que não o convencia.

— Eu não quero isso, Edward — declarou, firme. — Mesmo que esteja grávida… hoje em dia isso não significa… eu posso criar a criança sozinha…

— Como? — desafiou ele. — Não com o milhão de dólares que recusou, claro.

Isabella espantou-se ao saber que ele já estava a par daquela história, mas optou por não comentar.

— Uma criança precisa mais do que dinheiro. Muito, muito mais. Uma criança precisa de amor.

— Acha que eu não sei disso? — rebateu Edward. — Afinal, tenho uma experiência melhor do que a sua nesse assunto, Isabella. Tive o amor de meu pai e de minha mãe quando criança e garanto que nunca permitirei que um filho meu cresça sem o meu amor.

Ele se deteve ao perceber que Isabella soluçava, arrependido da falta de tato.

— Isabella, meu amor, perdão. Não queria magoá-la… só queria que entendesse que não poderia dar as costas ao nosso filho, assim como não posso dar-lhe as costas, jamais.

Isabella o fitou, incapaz de falar, de se mexer, de suspirar enquanto avaliava a sinceridade da declaração. Ele estava encenando. Tinha de estar. Não a amava. Sabia disso. Por algum motivo, ouvir aquelas palavras a deixava mais angustiada do que podia suportar.

Ergueu a mão direita e tirou do dedo anular o anel de noivado. Tinha raiva no olhar, e lágrimas de dor e orgulho rolavam por seu rosto.

Edward recordou trechos que ouvira recentemente de membros da família:

— Fiquei tão zangada quando Tanya ofereceu o dinheiro a Isabella — revelara Carmen. — E tão orgulhosa dela quando recusou. Isabella o ama de verdade. Eu costumava pensar que nenhuma mulher seria boa o bastante para você, mas agora vejo que me enganei. Ela o ama tanto quanto você merece ser amado, como um dia pretendo amar o homem com quem me casar…

― Ela é perfeita para você ― sussurrara a mãe.

― É uma moça linda, com um coração ainda mais lindo ― descrevera o avô, emocionado.

Houvera apenas um momento de tensão no almoço, quando o avô provocara Isabella sobre algum assunto e ela se voltara para o noivo em busca de proteção. Ante seu olhar amedrontado, desejara arrebatá-la dali e levá-la para um lugar onde pudesse tê-la só para si, amando-a até que não sentisse mais medo.

Isabella lhe devolveu o solitário e ergueu a cabeça.

― Jamais me casarei com um homem que não me ama. Edward fechou os olhos e recordou as palavras para ter certeza de que não ouvira mal. Então, abriu os olhos novamente e se aproximou de Isabella. Faria a maior aposta de sua vida. Se perdesse, perderia tudo. Se ganhasse…

― Não devia ter dito que… jamais se casaria com um homem que não amasse?

Isabella ficou tensa, pálida e então levemente enrubescida.

― Eu… foi o que quis dizer ― afirmou, mas logo entrou em pânico. ― Não posso me casar com você, Edward ― protestou, quando ele a tomou nos braços.

― Não vou abrir mão de você, Isabella.

― Por causa do que aconteceu… por causa da possibilidade de haver um bebê? ― balbuciou ela, pois Edward a beijava com determinação no pescoço, no queixo, na boca.

― Por causa disto ― rosnava ele, febril, contra seus lá bios. ― E disto… e de você…

― De mim?

Edward segurou o rosto delicado e revelou, pelo olhar, toda a dor, remorso, amor e desejo que sentia por ela.

― Por favor, dê-me a chance de mostrar como pode ser entre nós, Isabella. Deixe-me mostrar como pode ser bom, como será…

― O que está tentando dizer? Edward respirou fundo.

― Estou tentando dizer com palavras o que minhas emoções, meu coração, minha alma e meu corpo já declararam, minha amada, minha adorada, meu amor precioso. Não percebeu como me senti quando fizemos amor?

Isabella balançou a cabeça, zonza, sem ousar acreditar no que ouvia. Seu coração palpitava tomado de alegria e excitação. Nenhum homem poderia fingir o olhar que Edward lhe dedicava naquele instante, e, se não bastasse, o corpo dele reagia enviando-lhe uma mensagem íntima e distinta. Enrubesceu ao sentir o próprio corpo reagir provocado pela ereção do corpo viril.

― Eu… pensei que tinha sido só sexo ― confessou, corajosa. Edward começou a rir. ― O que foi que eu disse?

― Minha querida… Se já não tivesse uma prova cabal da sua inocência, essa declaração teria me garantido isso. Qualquer mulher que já tenha experimentado "só sexo" saberia imediatamente que… ― Calou-se e sorriu. Beijou-a com ternura antes de continuar. ― Não. Por que devo me incomodar em explicar? Afinal, você nunca saberá o que é "só sexo". Você e eu, Isabella, faremos amor, partilharemos amor, daremos amor um ao outro durante o resto de nossas vidas. Acredite em mim!

― Oh, Edward… ― sussurrou Isabella, delirante, enquanto ele a abraçava com força.

**Cinco minutos depois…**

― Não, Edward, não podemos ― protestou ela, quando ele a levou para a cama e começou a despi-la.

― Todas as minhas roupas estão nas malas… Não terei o que vestir e…

― Ótimo ― informou Edward, sem o mínimo sinal de remorso. ― Não imagino nada que queira mais agora do que tê-la nua na minha cama, sem meios de fugir.

― Hum… engraçado ― retrucou Isabella, travessa. ― Estava pensando a mesma coisa!

**EPÍLOGO**

— Bem, seu avô pode não ter opinado sobre o nosso casamento, mas ele com certeza não permitirá um batizado tranqüilo! ― Isabella riu com Edward enquanto observavam a multidão que lotava completamente o salão de eventos especiais do hotel.

— Tem certeza de que Anthony vai ficar bem com ele? — Ansioso, Edward vigiava o avô no outro lado do recinto, exibindo, orgulhoso o bisneto de três meses a amigos e parceiros comerciais.

— Como ele disse, já segurou muitos bebês. Muito mais do que nós — lembrou Isabella, risonha.

— Talvez, mas nenhum deles era o nosso filho — observou Edward, e acrescentou: — Acho melhor resgatarmos Anthony, Isabella. Ele está ficando irritado e não acabou a mamadeira…

— Que paranóia — murmurou Carmen com Isabella, enquanto observavam Edward apressando-se para pegar o filho. — Eu sempre soube que Edward seria um bom pai, veja bem…

Isabella sorriu ao ver o marido tomar o filho nos braços com destreza. A criança nascera exatamente nove meses e um dia depois do casamento, chegando providencialmente três semanas após o previsto. Mas claro, só ela e Edward sabiam disso… assim como só eles sabiam que Anthony, quando completasse um ano, já teria um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha…

— Não é cedo demais? — questionou Edward, ao saber da suspeita.

Isabella enrubescera, lembrando-se tão bem quanto Edward de que fora ela quem tomara a iniciativa de fazerem amor após o nascimento de Anthony.

Edward era um pai maravilhoso, além de marido e amante espetacular. Isabella suspirou, o olhar obscuro de repente, e Edward logo tomou providências.

Se a mãe de Edward ficou surpresa quando o filho lhe pediu que segurasse o bebê, não o demonstrou. Feliz, Esme Cullen aproximou-se da avó de Isabella, com quem já fizera amizade.

— Edward! Não, não podemos — protestou Isabella, na suíte mais luxuosa do hotel, ao ver o marido trancar a porta.

— Por que não? Somos os donos desta espelunca e estamos casados… e quero minha mulher já!

— Edward… — Isabella suspirou quando ele a beijou na pele macia do pescoço.

— O quê? — ele perguntou, malicioso.

Isabella não respondeu verbalmente, mas entreabriu os lábios, oferecendo-se.

— Eu sabia, assim que a vi, que era uma mulher audaciosa. — Edward riu, carinhoso. — A minha mulher audaciosa…

*****Fim*****

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Quero agradecer a todas que leram e tiveram tanta paciência comigo!**

**Agradeço de coração! Adapto por vocês!**


End file.
